Overwatch - Po reaktywacji
by Anonim90ification
Summary: Smuga jest w rozsypce po zabójstwie Mondatty. Przekonana, że całe zajście to jej wina, postanawia powstrzymać Wdowę przed następnymi zabójstwami. Jednak, czy aby sprawy są tak proste, jak się wydaje? (No parring)
1. Chapter 1

**Witam wszystkich i zapraszam do lektury nowego fanficka :) Więc na początku drobna informacja:**

 **Informuję, że przez pierwsze 3-4 rozdziały ten ff może wydawać się słabo napisany. Przeczytałem napisany fragment jeszcze raz... i wyszedł gorzej, niż myślałem. Ale spokojnie, zawsze mój poziom opowiadania podnosi się wraz z pisaniem nowych słów. W ten sposób wczuwam się w uniwersum, a jako, że nie pisałem jeszcze żadnego fanficka z Overwatch-a, pierwsze kilka tysięcy słów będzie mniej klarowne, niż reszta.**

 **Mogą też pojawić się drobne błędy, których nie zauważyliśmy podczas czytania fanficka od nowa. Tak, zuważyliśmy, gdyż w korekcie bardzo pomogły mi dwie osoby:**

 **Incaligo (prowadzi . blog z Harrego Pottera z koleżanką, który gorąco polecam - .com)**

 **Oraz Kardeaf, która aktualnie nie prowadzi większej twórczości.**

 **Historia zgodna z kanonem zawartym na stronie producenta gry. Nie korzystałem z żadnej wiki.**

 **Dziękuję za uwagę! A zatem... have fun ;)**

Pierwsza porażka. Ta najbardziej boli. Lena zawsze myślała, że była świadoma, że taka kiedyś nadejdzie… ale im więcej czasu upływało od feralnych zdarzeń z jej życia, tym bardziej ta świadomość zanikała. Aż w końcu uderzyła ją z wielką siłą. Od kilku dni nie była sobą… wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, co się wydarzyło. Z jej winy ważna osobistość poniosła śmierć.

Potrząsnęła głową, jakby chciała odgonić negatywne myśli. Nie warto się tym teraz przejmować. Gorący prysznic ma być czymś relaksującym, a nie na odwrót. Był ranek, słońce dopiero wschodziło, a ona już na początku dnia zaśmiecała sobie głowę pesymistycznym myśleniem - 'Oj, nieładnie Lena...' - pomyślała. Szybko się uwinęła i w końcu wyszła z łazienki. Poszła do sypialni i wzięła kawałek zimnej pizzy ze stołu. Rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu. Nic nie posprzątane. - 'Kurcze, ale syf… będę musiała się tym zająć jak wrócę. Teraz nie mam na to siły' - dyskutując sama z sobą rzuciła się na kanapę. W uchu cały czas brzmiał znajomy głos proszący ją o spotkanie. Oprócz tego nie było słychać nic. Tylko kłótnię sąsiadów na trzecim piętrze i od czasu do czasu przejeżdżające po niedalekiej drodze pojazdy - 'Dobra… weź się w garść' - wstała i zaczęła wykonywać trening, który robiła codziennie. Choć teraz z większym wigorem, niż przez ostatnie kilka dni. Były one koszmarem. Lena nie mogła usunąć z głowy myśli, że zawiodła. Lepiej by się czuła, gdyby zawiodła w taki sposób, jak zawodzi bohater… pokonany przez umiejętności i spryt wroga… jasne, tak było w tym przypadku, ale doskonale wiedziała, że mogła zrobić więcej. Mimo wielu pogłosek o jej umiejętnościach nie potrafiła przenieść się w czasie… gdyby mogła, podeszłaby do sprawy poważnie. Albo przyjęłaby pocisk na siebie. Po całej misji i tak jej sprzęt został uszkodzony, a jakoś nie rozpłynęła się jak dawniej. Choć i tak pewnie zginęłaby od upadku… ale czy to źle? Wtedy chociaż odeszłaby jak bohater.

\- Dobra… bieganie na dziś sobie odpuszczę. W końcu dopiero wzięłam prysznic - powiedziała do siebie, by dodać sobie otuchy. Skończyła ćwiczenia gimnastyczne. Wyjęła z szuflady zardzewiały klucz. Podeszła do sejfu ukrytego za obrazem, ale zamiast wstukać hasło, przyłożyła klucz do skanera. Na holoekranie pojawił się napis. "Artefakt rozpoznano. Ale dbaj o klucz trochę bardziej..." - Lena przekręciła oczyma. Nagle z wykładziny wysunęła się wielka, ukryta szafa, przewracając telewizor, który nad nią stał.

\- Ach… - strzeliła facepalma. - Zapomniałam o przemeblowaniu! Mogłaś mnie uprzedzić! - walnęła w sejf.

\- Gdzie w tym zabawa. - I w jednej chwili interfejs zniknął. Lena uspokoiła się. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Ach, Atena… szkoda, że tylko ty zostałaś... - Z powrotem zasłoniła sejf obrazem i podeszła do szafy. Otworzyła ją, a jej oczom ukazał się ekwipunek Smugi. Tam, gdzie go zostawiła.

\- No tak… jeszcze on. - uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

Gdy tylko zobaczyła zarys bazy, od razu przepłynęła przez nią fala wspomnień. Za czasów, gdy Overwatch walczył ramię w ramię. Każdy zgrany. Każdy po tej samej stronie. Nie traciła więcej czasu. Przeszła przez ośrodek, podeszła do wejścia i użyła klucza. Drzwi się otworzyły. Wzięła głęboki wdech i weszła do środka.

Zewnętrzny wygląd bazy nie oddawał w pełni tego, jak Lena ją zapamiętała. Wewnątrz było jeszcze gorzej. Nie było tu zupełnie nikogo. Magazyny pełne nieużywanego wyposażenia, którego od lat nikt nie uruchamiał. Jasne, całość była zadbana, wszędzie było czysto… ale było jakoś tak dziwnie pusto… Nagle usłyszała jakieś dźwięki z centralnej części ośrodka. Powoli i po cichu ruszyła w stronę źródła. Przeszła cały korytarz, aż doszła do pokoju. Na krześle ktoś siedział. Siedział i wpisywał jakieś dane do komputera. Wtedy Lena śmignęła zza krzesła i stanęła pomiędzy nim a komputerem.

\- Hej! - krzyknęła rzucając się na szyję starego przyjaciela. Zaskoczony Winston otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Lena! - Naukowiec odwzajemnił uścisk. - Już… tutaj? Tak szybko?! - Kobieta w końcu przestała go dusić.

\- Wiesz, jak to ze mną jest… raz tu, raz tam. - Winston uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze jest Cię znowu widzieć.

-Ciebie też. - Lena rozejrzała się po bazie. - Jest… cicho. Rozumiem, że jeszcze nikt nie przyszedł? Gdzie oni się tak grzebią...

\- Tobie może się tak wydaje… ale w rzeczywistości tak nie jest. Spora część jest już w podróży. Tylko ty tak szybko dotarłaś… nie spodziewałem się tu Ciebie już o tej godzinie - spojrzał się na zegar. - Mam nadzieję, że nie używałaś mignięcia, by się tu dostać?

\- Nie, spokojnie. Dawno nie używałam.

\- Używasz cały czas. Mam nagrania z kamer, na których powstrzymujesz zabójstwo prezesa Eques. - Uśmiechnął się lekko przebiegle.

\- Ej! Szpiegujesz mnie?!

\- Ja?! O co ty mnie posądzasz… - puścił jej oczko.

\- No wiesz co… po Tobie się tego nie spodziewałam.

\- Trudno mi było się pogodzić z myślą, że Overwatch już nie istnieje… nie mogłem tak po prostu go porzucić. Dlatego co jakiś czas prócz dbania o bazę sprawdzałem, co u was… u niektórych z was. - Lena przytaknęła. - A ty jak spędzałaś ten czas… prócz wypełniania misji Overwatch solo.

\- A, wiesz… kręciłam się tu, i tam… Czasem w Londynie, czasem gdzie indziej, czasem nawet wyjeżdżałam poza kraj, by zobaczyć przemowę tego i tamtego… cały czas w ruchu.

\- No tak… cała ty.

\- Powiedz mi… czy… myślisz, że damy radę odnowić Overwatch?- Winston zrobił kwaśną minę.

\- Wątpię… teraz spora część naszych to najemnicy. Przestali ufać ludziom i poszli w swoją stronę.

\- Jack też? - Winston westchnął.

\- Niestety…. - Smuga usiadła na stole, naprzeciwko niego.

\- Czyli na pewno nie będzie jak dawniej… kurcze, kiedyś myślałam, że jest tu pusto, na tak wielką bazę było nas tak mało… a teraz… - westchnęła

\- ...przynajmniej w Rosji zakończyli problem z Omnikami. - cisza. - Ale masz rację… przydaliby się nowi.

\- Starzy bardziej. - Popatrzyła się na niego. Znał tą minę. Z lekkim uśmiechem pokiwał głową.

\- Zgoda… zobaczę, co da się zrobić. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Ale na pewno nie zbierzemy wszystkich.

\- Mimo wszystko watro spróbować. - cisza. - To… teraz ty tu dowodzisz, zgadza się?

\- Na razie tak… dopóki nie znajdziemy Jacka. A jeśli nie znajdziemy, to trzeba będzie kogoś wybrać, z tych, co przybędą.

\- Sądzę, że nie radziłbyś sobie źle w roli dowódcy.

\- Daj spokój, nie nadaję się do tego…

\- Założysz się?

Wdowa czyściła snajperkę siedząc na krześle, w wielkim pokoju, w placówce Talona, w nieznanym miejscu. Wykonała kolejną misję. Z lekkimi problemami, ale udało się. Omnik, na którego było zlecenie, nie żyje. Nie wiedziała, po co Talon chciał jego śmierci. Wprowadzenie paniki? Pogorszenie stosunków między Omnikami a ludźmi? Nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Ale nie musiała. Nie w tym rzecz. Wykonała zlecenie. To wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć.

\- Przestała się ruszać. Nie wiem, czy zginęła, ale nie była dłużej zagrożeniem. Dostałam się na statek. Bez żadnych przeszkód wróciłam do bazy. - Talon pokiwał głową.

\- Trzeba było ją zabić…

\- Nie było to moim zadaniem. - 'No tak… programowanie...' - pomyślał Talon - 'Kobieta nie była dłużej przeszkodą ani w wykonywaniu zlecenia, ani w powrocie do bazy… nie czuła potrzeby, by ją zabijać'

\- Fakt, nie było. Dobrze się spisałaś. Nawet nie wiesz, co to znaczy dla moich interesów z londyńskim półświatkiem.

\- Nie interesuje mnie to - odpowiedziała odkładając snajperkę.

\- Ech… nie najlepszy z Ciebie towarzysz do rozmowy, co? Dobrze, wracaj do pokoju. Wkrótce dostaniesz kolejne zlecenie. - Przytaknęła. Wzięła broń i bez słowa ruszyła do wyjścia.

\- Co tak siedzisz przy tym oknie? - spytała Lena widząc, jak Winston wpatruje się w horyzont.

\- Sprawdzam, czy jest ktoś na horyzoncie.

\- Nie możesz po prostu sprawdzić pozycji na monitorze?

\- To nie to samo…

\- Fakt. - Odparła - coś długo ich nie ma…

\- Dziwisz się? Ty miałaś najbliżej. I w dodatku jako pierwsza dostałaś ode mnie wiadomość.

\- Prawda. - przytaknęła wpisując coś w konsolę poleceń.

\- Co w ogóle robisz? Potrzebujesz jakichś danych?

\- Mhm - mruknęła.

\- Czego szukasz?

\- A, tego i tamtego… - Winston popatrzył się na ekran. Westchnął.

\- Lena, po co to robisz…. Overwatch nie szuka zemsty.

\- Fakt… ale za to obrania niewinnych.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi o to. Widziałem ostatnie zabójstwo Trupiej Wdowy… i domyślam się, jak się z tym czujesz. I na pewno nie chcesz jej śledzić tylko z powodu ochrony tych ludzi…

\- Winston… ona jest niebezpieczna. - spojrzała mu w oczy. Jej spojrzenie przemawiało pełną determinacją - Wiele ważnych osobistości zginęło z jej ręki.

\- Czemu przejmujesz się tym dopiero teraz?

\- Bo po spotkaniu z nią zobaczyłam, co potrafi. Skuteczna, sprytna. I, co najważniejsze, poluje na najsilniejszych.

\- Służby już się tym zajmują. Nie wyśledzisz jej sama szybciej niż zrobią to one.

\- Służby nie mają superkomputera zdolnego porównać gigabajty danych w kilka sekund. - Wskazała na monitor. - Ale za to często mają pokusę wziąć od kogoś zaliczkę.

\- No nie wiem…

\- To moja osobista misja. Zamierzam ją wykonać.

\- Czemu osobista? Wkrótce będzie tu reszta, może sami coś wymyślimy.

\- Są lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Nie musimy działać we wszystkim razem, możemy przecież się rozdzielić.

\- Nie podoba mi się ten ton… lepiej nie zmieniać naszej polityki i trzymać się razem. Zwłaszcza, kiedy jest nas tak mało.

\- Oj, wiem, że się o mnie troszczysz, ale nic mi się nie stanie! Ostatnio… byłam rozkojarzona. Następnym razem jak ją dorwę, to ona będzie leżeć na ziemi nieprzytomna nie ja. - biła od niej pewność.

\- Znam twoją efektywność… wiem, że dasz radę. Ale tu nie chodzi tylko o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Przy teraźniejszym składzie Overwatch tracąc twoją obecność w misjach straci coś więcej. - Lena westchnęła.

\- "Smuga… w najgorszej sytuacji potrafi podnieść morale" - powiedział Winston głosem brzmiącym podobnie do Jacka. - "Ledwo się udało… ale teleportująca się pani uratowała wszystkich." "Lena… Oj Lena, co my byśmy bez niej zrobili… "

\- Przestań… Bo zaraz zacznę się rozklejać. - odwróciła się od niego. - Mówię poważnie.

\- Wiedziałem, że zadziała. - Lena szturchnęła go łokciem, odwracając uwagę do swoich głęboko zakopanych wspomnień.

\- Tak, tak, też Cię lubię.

\- MOŻE rozpatrzę twoją propozycję i MOŻE zajmie się tym cała ekipa. Ale wiedz, że nie zamierzam odpuścić tej misji. - Winston westchnął. - Jesteś tymczasowym dowódcą Overwatch, a jak na razie nie ma tu nikogo prócz nas, więc załóżmy, że jestem doradcą. Więc doradzam zmieńmy nieco sposób działania. Zacznijmy rozdzielać zadania. Dzisiejsze plagi są niebezpieczne, ale są niczym w porównaniu do wojny z Omnikami. Nie musimy się trzymać w kupie przez cały czas.

\- Tak, nie musimy… Ale to nie będzie to samo. - Winston pokiwał głową z roztargnieniem.

\- Nie musimy każdej misji wypełniać w ten sposób. Niektóre rzeczy lepiej zrobić w grupie. Właściwie to sporą większość, ale indywidualne też powinny być, poprawi to naszą samodzielność i efektywność jako drużyny.

\- Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to faktycznie ma to sens.

\- Naukowiec powinien umieć rozkładać problem na czynniki pierwsze. - Posłała mu figlarny uśmiech.

\- Tak, tak… i tak oboje wiemy, że nad tą wizją myślałaś długo. - Lena przekręciła oczyma.

\- Oho. Pierwszy gość - Lena szybko się odwróciła. Przed nią stanął dobrze jej znany rewolwerowiec.

\- Jesse! - Kobieta błyskawicznie mignęła do niego i rzuciła się na szyję.

\- Wow… spokojnie - zaśmiał się odwzajemniając uścisk. - Ach, Leno, ty diable wcielony. Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze Cię widzieć! - powiedział, gdy Smuga go puściła. - A propos starych znajomych - McCree podszedł do Winstona. - Witaj, grubciu. - Podał mu rękę na przywitanie. Naukowiec ją uścisnął i energicznie potrząsnął. - Aj, nie musiałeś tak mocno.

\- Jesse, co tam porabiałeś, stary druhu? - Lena wtrąciła się w rozmowę.

\- A, wiesz - zawiesił na chwilę głos - Kręciłem się raz tu, raz tam znając Ciebie pewnie robiliśmy to samo. Przemierzaliśmy świat i stawaliśmy w obronie niewinnych. - Odpowiedział przyjmując jedną ze swoich póz.

\- Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniłeś. - Lena uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Nie minął nawet rok, czego się spodziewałaś? - puścił jej oczko ze swoim figlarnym uśmiechem.

\- Prawda, ale ostatnie wydarzenia zmieniają osobowość w jednym momencie. - McCree machnął ręką.

\- Nie u mnie. Zbyt dobrze mnie znacie

\- Tiaaaa... choć tym razem wchodzisz bez niespodzianki. - odparł.

\- Kto tak powiedział? - Jesse gwizdnął. Wtedy cała trójka usłyszała tupot stóp ze strony wejścia. Winston i Lena otworzyli szeroko oczy.

\- Łaska. Torbjörn... - Kobieta zaczęła powtarzać znane imiona, jedno po drugim. - Nie wierzę! - Prawie cała, dawna ekipa przybyła na spotkanie. Same znane twarze.

\- Żartujesz? - spytał Winston, gdy Lena ze szczęścia zaczęła wszystkich dusić.

\- Tak. Śmiertelnie poważnie. - Puścił mu oczko.

\- A więc to dlatego tak długo nikt nie przyjeżdżał.

\- Bingo! Chcieliśmy zrobić wam niespodziankę. Sporo z tym było roboty, część nie mogłem przekonać na spotkanie. Wiesz, po rozwiązaniu Overwatch wszyscy są nieufni. Ale udało się. I po reakcji Leny dochodzę do wniosku, że było warto. - uśmiechnął się. Kobieta po uściskaniu wszystkich cofnęła się lekko i popatrzyła na zebranych.

\- A ze mną to się nie przywitacie? - olbrzymi naukowiec z hukiem zszedł do starych przyjaciół.

\- Tyle się podziało, a wy nadal nic się nie zmieniliście - Powiedziała Lena z niedowierzaniem.

\- Na pewno niejeden trzyma teraz łzę po tym, jak zobaczył cały zespół. - odpowiedział Reinhardt

\- No… Nie do końca cały - wtrącił McCree. - Skontaktowałem się Genjim, ale odmówił. Twierdzi, że znalazł spokój, dzięki Zej... nawet nie pamiętam tego imienia. W każdym razie znalazł mentora, który przekonał go, że nieważne, czy jest półcyborgiem, czy ćwierć, to nadal ma ludzką duszę… czy jakoś tak. Z Mei nie dałem rady się skontaktować.

\- Cóż… biedaczka nie otrzymała od nas żadnej pomocy. Nie dziwne, że się nie odzywa. - odpowiedział Jack. Lena uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Podeszła do niego i uściskała go mocno. Zaśmiała się.

\- No proszę, nawet ty przyszedłeś. - Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Tiaaaa… brakowało mi tego.

\- Na pewno? - wtrącił Reinhardt. - No dalej, ukrywasz coś, żołnierzu 76. Nie boisz się, że Cię zgłosimy, hmmm? - spytał półżartem.

\- Nie. Powiedziałem, co miałem do powiedzenia.

\- Chętnie to od Ciebie usłyszę. - powiedziała Lena, w jej głosie wyraźne podekscytowanie. - W ogóle nie tylko od Ciebie. Wszyscy musicie mi opowiedzieć, co się z wami działo. Ze szczegółami!

\- Jak za starych czasów, co? - spytał Torbjörn.

\- Dokładnie. - posłała mu ciepły uśmiech. - Jak za starych czasów.

 **Jak mówiłem, szału nie ma :/ Ale obiecuję, że następne rodziały będą bardziej obiecujące :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kream45 - Do tej pory pisałem opowiadania z dużo mniejszą ilością bohaterów. Choć muszxę przyznać, że mam z tym problem :/ Jeśli chodzi Ci o poziom słodkości... w tym opowiadaniu będzie on lekko ponad przeciętną... chociaż nie wiem, jak to wygląda na . Natomiast końcówka nie będzie cukierkowym happy endem ;)**

 **Tutaj postacie ciągle nie są pisane na tak wysokim poziomie, jakbys sobie tego życzył. Ale myślę, że rozwiązaniem jest wypełnić luki w charakterze bohaterów, których nie potrafię wypełnić kanonem. Jak wyjdzie? Przekonamy się w następnych rozdziałach.**

Kilka godzin później...

Lena siedziała w swoim starym, chociaż teraz już nie do końca starym pokoju. Niestety było pusto. Żadnej z jej rzeczy, żadnej pościeli. Postanowiła, że następnego dnia przyniesie tu sporą część swojego mieszkania w Londynie. Siedziała na drewnianym łóżku popijając kawę. Lampa już była dawno wyłączona, a jedyne widoczne światło pochodziło z niebieskiego hologramu przed nią.

\- Dobra, podsumujmy co wiemy.

\- Trupia Wdowa to alias dla kobiety imieniem "Amélie ', która…

\- Tak, wiem... znam historię - przetarła oczy. - Chodzi mi o informacje potrzebne do jej wytropienia. I nie w formie ustnej, tylko wszystko dobrze poukładane wizualnie. Inaczej moja głowa tego dobrze nie przetworzy

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - W jednym momencie wszystkie istotne informacje pojawiły się przed nią. - Ale nie sądzę, że w obecnym stanie do czegoś dojdziesz. Nie działasz w trybie lunarnym. - Atena pozwoliła sobie na komentarz.

\- Zlecenie co 10-17 dni. Zawsze ważne osobistości, ale nie na tyle, by zachwiać światową polityką. Szpon zdecydowanie widzi w tym swój interes. Likwiduje ich, bo stanowią dla nich jakąś przeszkodę. Jakieś powiązania między ofiarami?

\- Nie. Każda z nich zajmowała się czymś zupełnie odrębnym.

\- Powiązania z półświatkiem?

\- Oficjalnie nie. - Lena pokiwała głową.

\- Czuję, że chodzimy w kółko - oparła brodę na dłoniach patrząc w hologram.

\- Od dobrych kilku godzin - usłyszała inny głos. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Hej. - wstała i przytuliła Łaskę.

\- Nie możesz się tak przemęczać. Atena ma rację. Nie mając świeżego umysłu nic więcej nie wykombinujesz.

\- No nie, i ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie?- westchnęła.

\- Jestem lekarzem, wiem, co mówię. Prześpij się z tym. Może poproś o pomoc resztę. Jestem pewna, że Jack załatwi swoje sprawy do jutra. Cała drużyna na pewno wpadnie na jakiś pomysł. Możesz działać indywidualnie, ale Overwatch to ciągle drużyna. Musimy się wspierać. - Lena przeciągnęła się.

\- Brzmi logicznie, ale - zawahała się szukając wymówki - ale taka z Ciebie mądrala, a sama nie śpisz po nocach.

\- Obudził mnie pewien koszmar, ale zapomniałam co to było tuż po przebudzeniu. Poszłam napić się czegoś i zobaczyłam twój zmęczony łeb - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać? Nie o mojej głowie… o koszmarach.

\- Teraz? Na pewno nie. Może jutro, ale spokojnie, nie martw się, to nic poważnego. Idź już spać. - Puściła Lenę i skierowała się do wyjścia. - No, już! - Klasnęła 2 razy.

\- Przechodzę w tryb czuwania. - powiedziała Atena.

\- Dobranoc - Lena położyła się na drewnianym łóżku, zanim światło hologramu zgasło i zostało jedynie te z korytarza.

\- Dobrej nocy - odpowiedziała Łaska.

Następny dzień był pracowity dla wszystkich w ośrodku. Każdy miał jeszcze coś do załatwienia, każdy musiał coś przynieść. Tak samo Lena. Początek dnia był najtrudniejszy. Ze względu na zdecydowanie za krótki sen, jej organizm nie zniósł pobudki najlepiej. Zjadła śniadanie, w towarzystwie Łaski. Reszta dawno już to zrobiła. W bazie został jedynie Winston, ona i właśnie białowłosa doktor. Było jakoś tak dziwnie. Pusto. - 'Pewnie muszą pozamykać pewne sprawy. Tak, tak, to na pewno to' - powtarzała sobie.

\- Dobra ta herbata. - Angela zaśmiała się.

\- Prawda? Szybko stawia na nogi nocne marki.

\- Akurat ja takim nie jestem, ale pewnie pomoże mi odzyskać siły.

\- Zdecydowanie. Przed Tobą długi dzień - Lena westchnęła.

\- Fakt, uporządkować cały dom, wziąć z niego masę rzeczy, potem jeszcze spróbować przekonać Jacka do mojego pomysłu i jeszcze powinien zostać czas na ogarnięcie... No, wiadomo.

\- Jesteś pewna, że poradzisz sobie z tym sama?

\- Jasne.

\- Rozmawiałam z Winstonem. Martwi się o Ciebie. A zwykle jego zmartwienia mają jakieś podstawy.

\- Nie mówił Ci jeszcze?

\- O czym?

\- Nieważne. W każdym bądź razie na pewno dziś powie. Ja, nie mam czasu tego teraz tłumaczyć. - Łaska pokiwała głową. - Muszę już spadać. pozmywasz?

\- A mam wybór? Nie licząc Winstona tylko ja dziś zostaję.

\- Tak właśnie myślałam. Dobra, jakiś trening, szybki prysznic, ubiorę się i będę leciała. Dzięki za wszystko. - machnęła ręką na pożegnanie.

Kryjówka Talona była czymś, co z wewnątrz przypominało ułożenie korytarzy bazy Overwatch. Jednak z zewnątrz nie była dobrze widoczna, a w środku zawsze panowała napięta atmosfera. Oprócz Talona, Trupiej Wdowy i pracowników obsługujących to miejsce, nikt nie zostawał tu na długo. Agenci nie wiedzieli co to odpoczynek. Być może również przeszli pranie mózgu. Nie wiadomo.

\- No dobra, co my tu mamy - Wdowa usiadła przy holoekranie i otworzyła kopertę z treścią zlecenia.

'Timo Barn. Likwidacja przed lub w czasie trwania Siódmego Brukselskiego Spotkania. Nie dopuść do podpisania żadnych umów' ~Talon

Odłożyła list. Wprowadziła do komputera zapytania o dane, których potrzebowała. "Timo Barn", "Coroczne Spotkania Brukselskie", "Szczegółowe mapa Brukseli". Wystarczyło kilka sekund, by w zasięgu jej wzroku znalazły się wszystkie informacje potrzebne do przeprowadzenia likwidacji. Popatrzyła się na rozłożenie budynków, potem na organizację ochrony. - 'Wygląda to na jakąś poważną imprezę, ale znów ktoś ze średnimi wpływami' - Nachyliła się. Pomyślała. Już w głowie uformował się wstępny zarys planu. Popatrzyła się na kalendarz. Miała jeszcze kilka dni, by zaplanować to z większą dokładnością. Chciała je spędzić jak najefektywniej.

\- Tak więc... - Jack, stary kapitan Overwatch, zaczął ostrożnie przemówienie. - Witam wszystkich na spotkaniu. Zebrałem tu was wszystkich, by porozmawiać o tym, jak będzie wyglądał i działał Overwatch w najbliższym czasie. Po krótkiej dyskusji z Leną postanowiliśmy wyjść z propozycją zmian dotyczących sposobu wykonywania zadań.

\- Zmiany są konieczne? Według mnie, dalibyśmy sobie radę. Poradziliśmy sobie z Omnikami, więc czym są dzisiejsze przestępstwa? - Wtrącił Jesse

\- Właśnie, czym są? To coś zupełnie innego od zakończonego już kryzysu. Niebezpieczeństwo faktycznie nie jest już tak wielkie, ale za to innej natury. Nie scentralizowane. Pochodzi z wielu źródeł. Po rozwiązaniu Overwatch świat zaczął popadać po raz kolejny w to, co podczas wojny udało się poprzez radykalne działania pokonać. Przekupstwo, masowe przestępstwa, bezkarność, dogłębna korupcja. Świat jest rządzony przez osoby mające najwięcej wpływów. Niezależnie czy przez przestępców, czy głowy państwa. Politycy dogadują się z wpływowymi osobami z ponad prawa, służby są blokowane przez rozkazy z wewnątrz kraju... źle się dzieje.

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Jak już mówiłem, teraz zagrożenie jest rozproszone po świecie. Ma mniejszą siłę, ale jest niemożliwe do ogarnięcia w ten sam sposób, który zadziałał na Omników. Dlatego proponuję podział zadań. - Cisza.

\- Zaraz, zaraz - zamyślił się - czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz dawać nam indywidualne misje?

\- Indywidualne, po 2, 3 osoby... chodzi o to, byśmy w jak najkrótszym czasie zrobili jak najwięcej.

\- Świetnie radziliśmy sobie jako zespół, bez jednego ogniwa nie będzie tak dobrze.

\- Przez ostatnie miesiące dawaliśmy radę w pojedynkę. - Wtrąciła Lena. - Jestem pewna, że damy radę robić to dalej, tylko w zorganizowany sposób i w określonym celu.

\- Dokładnie. Po rozpadzie Overwatch każdy z nas miał swój indywidualny cel. Torbjörn, ty chciałeś zapobiec wpadnięciu twojej technologii w niepowołane ręce. To może iść w parze.

\- Dajecie mi wolną rękę? - architekt spytał nieco zdziwiony.

\- Dopóki nie blokuje to głównej naszej działalności, tak. Macie też dowolność w wybieraniu zespołu. Ale to wszystko zostanie zniesione, jeśli okaże się, że nasze starania nie są efektywne. - Powiedział zdecydowanym tonem.

\- Ciekawa koncepcja... - skomentowała Łaska.

\- Oczywiście pewne misje trzeba będzie wykonać w grupie, ale najpierw zajmijmy się tymi indywidualnymi. Oto lista zadań wymagających największej uwagi. - Jack klasnął 2 razy. Na holoekranie wyświetliło się kilka wpisów. - Zacznijmy od wysokiej aktywności impulsów elektromagnetycznych w chińskim mieście Tonaj. W tym rejonie mieszka pewien Omnik. Model FR-3000. Teraz mówią na niego Fer. Wzmocnił swoją pozycję po działaniach wpływowych ludzi popierających tolerancję i wierzących w symbiozę ludzi z robotami. Fer przeznacza część swoich dochodów na cele takich właśnie działaczy, ale mamy podstawy twierdzić, że ta spora sumka jest małą częścią jego majątku. I wątpić, by ten majątek zdobył poprzez zarejestrowaną działalność. Podejrzewamy, że może produkować w tajemnicy roboty, rozkręcać je lub zniewalać i zmuszać do współpracy uprowadzonych Omników. Co jest jednak wątpliwe, bo w tym rejonie nie słyszano o większej ilości porwań, niż w innych rejonach Chin. Ostatnie spotkania nie dotyczą jednak wyłącznie jego aktywności charytatywnej. Odbywały się też z ludźmi, którzy są podejrzani o wykorzystywanie cudzej technologii pewnego znanego inżyniera. - Powiedział głosem zwracającym uwagę. - Brzmi znajomo? - zwrócił się do Torbjörn. Ten tylko przytaknął z tą swoją groźną miną. - Przyda Ci się czyjaś pomoc. To chyba najtrudniejsze zadanie ze wszystkich. W przypadku wykrycia może na Ciebie wybrać się niemała armia.

\- Zastanowię się. - odparł krótko.

\- Świetnie. Druga sprawa to rzekome samobójstwo znanego polityka rosyjskiego, który aktywnie przeciwstawiał się obecnej władzy. Jednak służby uciszyły tą sprawę, a wcześniej nie ujawniły klarownych wyników sekcji zwłok. Vlad Rorbitrow, tak się nazywa. Niewiele więcej wiem o tej sprawie... ale jeśli to był zamach na jego życie, to być może powinniśmy się obawiać czegoś większego ze strony sprawców.

\- Fakt... w 2020 pokazali, co potrafią. - Wtrącił McCree.

\- Dokładnie. Ktoś chętny? - nikt się nie odezwał. - Widzę, że nikt... Dobra, ja wezmę tą sprawę. - Przesunął ręką po hologramie. Pokazało się zdjęcie Trupiej Wdowy.

\- A to już nieco... mroczniejsza sprawa.

\- Zaklepane - wtrąciła Lena. Jack popatrzył się na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Łaska za to z przerażeniem - Później wyjaśnię. A teraz... kontynuuj.

\- ...Trupia Wdowa... Kobieta będąca postrachem wszystkich wysoko postawionych ludzi, bez wyjątku. W ostatnim czasie zabiła wiele wpływowych osób, bez problemu przekradając się pomiędzy zastępami ochroniarzy. Czasami zabijając ich część, jeśli było to konieczne. Jest nieuchwytna, mimo zwiększanych środków ochrony cały czas znajduje sposób by się przebić... i zaatakować.

\- Snajper? - spytał McCree. - Inaczej się nie da.

\- Dokładnie. Pamięta ktoś z was Amélie? - Jesse zaśmiał się.

\- Kto nie pamięta. - Po chwili go olśniło. - Zaraz, zaraz. Chcesz powiedzieć, że...

\- Nasz kowboj jak zawsze się domyślił. Tak, to ona. Analiza obrazów twarzy przekazanych przez kamery nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości. Po zabójstwie własnego męża, jej ucieczce i analizie wszystkich zdarzeń psycholodzy doszli do wniosku, że przeszła pranie mózgu. Jednak Ci, którzy ją widywali między odnalezieniem jej a ponownym zniknięciem, mówią, że mimo wszystko zachowywała się normalnie. Jednak teraz wydaje się być zupełnie inną osobą. Są podejrzenia, że przeszła jeszcze głębsze pranie mózgu. - 'Nic nowego' - westchnęła Lena. - To może być powodem jej niebieskiej skóry. Jakieś nieznane nam eksperymenty. W każdym razie trzeba ją powstrzymać. Nie będzie to łatwe, gdyż jej ruchy są nieprzewidywalne. Kolejne ofiary tak samo.

\- Rozumiem, że po pojmaniu jej będziecie próbować wyciągnąć z niej dawną osobowość.

\- Jeśli jej wspomnienia zostały zablokowane, lub ciągle jest ich świadoma, a porywacze zmusili jej umysł do innego postrzegania świata, możemy spróbować, ale w przypadku wyczyszczenia pamięci nie ma na to szans. Mózg zostaje wyprany ze wspomnień... tego procesu nie da się odwrócić. - odpowiedział Jack

\- Zawsze można sprowadzić kogoś w rodzaju cudotwórcy.

\- ...Co? - wtrąciła Łaska, zdecydowanie zdezorientowana.

\- Słyszałam kiedyś o ludziach, którzy potrafią robić nadzwyczajne rzeczy. Raz o kimś w rodzaju mnicha, który wierzy, że dusza zapamiętuje wszystko. I nic nie można z tym zrobić. Niezależnie od tego, jak świat jest postrzegany przez mózg. Więc teoretycznie mamy szansę.

\- Chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury?

\- Oj, bo ty patrzysz na wszystko z naukowego punktu widzenia, ale na świecie dzieje się wiele rzeczy, które nie mają racjonalnego wyjaśnienia. Odpowiadając na pytanie...Wierzę w tą teorię. I w to, że nauka nie odkryła jeszcze wszystkiego. I w to, że nam się uda. - Łaska westchnęła.

\- No... nie narzucę Ci swoich poglądów.

\- Zobaczysz, uda się... i może będziesz mogła z tym mnichem przeprowadzić ciekawą rozmowę. - Łaska zaśmiała się. Potem przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

\- To... coś jeszcze do roboty? - spytał Jesse.

\- Oj, wiele więcej... ale najpierw zajmijmy się tylko tym. To najgorsze problemy tego typu. Rozwiążemy je szybko i konsekwentnie... Niech ludzie wiedzą, że Overwatch ponownie wchodzi do gry... z grubej rury. - zacisnął pięść.

\- Tak... - Jesse przytaknął. - ...podczas gdy ja będę siedział w bazie i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń? Nie ma mowy. Też wezmę w tym udział. Skoro na razie mamy zająć się tylko tymi zadaniami, oferuję swoją pomoc.

\- No tak... nie usiedzisz w bazie. Ja twojej pomocy raczej nie będę potrzebował... śledztwo poprowadzę sam. Nigdy nie byłeś mózgiem operacji, więc wątpię, byś się na coś przydał.

\- Mógłbyś być czasem milszy.

\- Nie zaczynaj. - Jack puścił mu oczko.

\- A ty Lena? Przydałaby Ci się moja pomoc.

\- Tak? Niby w czym, też prowadzę śledztwo.

\- Tak... widziałem wczoraj co nieco, jak przechodziłem obok twojego pokoju. Próbowałaś ustalić, kto może być następnym celem Wdowy... ale wyszło Ci wiele osób. Nawet jak wykluczysz sporą ich część, zostanie całkiem sporo... a nie możesz być przecież wieczorem w Londynie, a w nocy w Tokio.

\- W sumie... przydałbyś mi się. Razem mielibyśmy większe szanse na powstrzymanie kolejnych zabójstw.

\- No proszę! Wiedziałem, że nie dasz się prosić. - uśmiechnął się figlarnie - Torbjörn, stary druhu... zostałeś ty. Miałeś się zastanowić. - Architekt spojrzał się na Reinhardta

\- Idziesz?

\- Idę. Jeśli nikt nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy w centrali, oczywiście.

\- Patrzcie jak wszystko się ułożyło... - skomentował Jesse.

\- Podsumujmy - powiedział Jack.

\- Ja, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, Lena i Jesse ruszamy na misję. Jeśli któreś z nas będzie potrzebowało pomocy, zwróci się o nią do centrali.

\- No... już myślałem, że o mnie zapomnieliście - wtrącił Winston. Jack zignorował to.

\- Winston i Łaska w tym czasie ogarniają bazę i w razie prośby o pomoc, udzielają jej. Może być?

\- Tak... choć ten nowy format nie będzie sprawiaj tyle frajdy, co zwykle - mruknął

\- Dlatego wziąłem ze sobą Lenę. - Powiedział Jesse z nutką żartu w głosie.

\- Poza tym jestem przekonany, że gdy świat wyzbędzie się większości problemów, będziemy mieli czas na spędzanie czasu razem... no a przedtem na pewno zdarzy się niejedna misja, w której weźmiemy udział wszyscy.

\- Dobra, niech będzie. - odpowiedział udobruchany Winston.

\- No, to wszystko ustalone? - Spytała Lena wstając z miejsca.

\- Zdecydowanie. - odpowiedział Jack.

\- Świetnie! To do roboty. - Szybko mignęła do Jessiego i pociągnęła za sobą, w stronę pokoju.

\- Aj, nie tak szybko! - syknął McCree

\- Dokładnie... - warknęła Łaska gniewnie patrząc się w stronę Smugi.

\- Ooooo... czuję poważną rozmowę.

\- Lena jest mi winna wyjaśnienia… - Doktor wstała i ruszyła za nimi.

 **Próbowałem napisać tą część pokazując, że bohater też człowiek, namiastkę normalnego życia ma ;) Dobry pomysł? Jak wyszło?**

 **PS. Wie ktoś może, jak zrobić te linie odzielające tekst? Nie widzę takiej opcji w edycji :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kolejny rodział. Postacie ciągle nie są wystarczająco wyraziste, ale jest coraz lepiej :) Miłego czytania!**

Dotarli do jej pokoju. Jesse zaśmiał się, gdy w końcu go puściła.

\- No… to dawny wigor, czy determinacja? - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jedno i drugie. - odpowiedziała włączając hologram. - I nie udawaj, że się nie spodziewałeś…

\- Faktycznie, spodziewałem się… nawet wiedziałem, że to będę ja. Wiedziałem, że mnie lubisz... - Lena przekręciła oczami.

\- Jasne, jasne... wmawiał sobie dalej. Dobra, ta lista... - ktoś za nimi chrząknął. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli Łaskę.

\- Lena... myślę, że musimy pogadać. - McCree i Lena popatrzyli się na siebie.

\- No dobra... - kobiety wyszły z pokoju. - Tak, wiem, wiem... pewnie będziesz się starała mi wmówić, że robię to tylko dlatego, że chce czegoś w rodzaju zemsty, że...

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz. - Przerwała Łaska z lekkim zdziwieniem w głosie. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Amélie... to delikatna sprawa. Overwatch istnieje między innymi dzięki niej. Nie sądzisz, że powinna się tym zająć cała grupa?

\- Reszta jakoś nie pali się zbytnio do tej roboty. - Łaska pokiwała głową.

\- Nie widziałaś wątpliwości w ich oczach... dla nich też to wiele znaczy. Szczególnie było to widać po Jacku... naprawdę tego nie zauważyłaś?

\- Nie. - Łaska otworzyła oczy szerzej. - Dobra, przepraszam... to zabrzmiało arogancko. I fakt, może powinien się tym zająć cały zespół... ale... to jedna osoba. Po co skupiać działania całej grupy, która, jakby nie patrzeć, ratuje świat... na jednej osobie?

\- Brzmisz tak racjonalnie... aż nie wierzę, że to ty. - Cisza. - Słuchaj, ja wiem, że miałaś bardzo dobre kontakty z Amélie... że byłyście tak blisko. Ale... nie traktuj tej misji tak... osobiście. Cały Overwatch ją uwielbiał... Jesse nawet się podkochiwał...

\- Wszystko słyszę! - Krzyknął kowboj.

\- Po prostu uważam, że... zwyczajnie to dotyczy nas wszystkich.

\- ...Może i tak.

\- Torbjörn i Reinhardt zaraz startują... Jack też się przygotowuje. Zatrzymać ich?

\- Nie… nie wypada. - Łaska pokiwała głową.

\- Później się pokłócicie... - Jesse wyszedł zza rogu. - Każdy z nas ma robotę... która teraz się opóźnia.

\- Racja, później to obgadamy... w końcu przecież jak ją tu przywiozę nie odgrodzę jej od was. - Łaska westchnęła.

\- Nie podoba mi się to... wolałabym, byśmy pracowali, jak dawniej.

\- Coś za coś... mniej wspólnych akcji za większą efektywność naszych działań. Ale nie martw się... jestem pewna, że jak wszystko się skończy, nadrobimy to.

\- Obyś miała rację... - Nagle Lena poczuła uścisk na swojej ręce.

\- Hej! - zanim się zorientowała, została wciągnięta z powrotem do pokoju. - Ech, ten twój słynny uścisk... nie musiałeś łapać tak mocno.

\- A ty nie musiałaś ciągnąć tak szybko. - Odpowiedział z figlarnym uśmiechem. Lena pokiwała głową. Po chwili na jej twarzy również pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- No dobra, co z tą listą? - Jesse wskazał na hologram.

\- A, tak. To spis potencjalnych ofiar. - usiadła na łóżku

\- Domyślałem się. Jest zbyt obszerny, jak na naszą dwójkę.

\- Zgadza się... ale parę nazwisk wykluczyłam. Jeśli trochę pogłówkujemy, to może uda nam się zmniejszyć listę na tyle, że damy radę obserwować w czasie spotkań przynajmniej większą część z tych osób.

\- To ciągle zbyt mało...

\- Ale może się nam poszczęści. Siadaj. - wskazała na miejsce obok niej. - przyniosłam dziś pościel… korzystaj. - Jesse usiadł na łóżku. - No… to lecimy

\- Nie jestem w tym dobry... ale niech będzie. Zaczynajmy

Godzinę później...

\- McDaizy nie ma jakiegoś super-wpływowego spotkania... ja bym go zignorował.

\- Bo mielibyśmy wolny dzień? - zaśmiała się. - Na tym spotkaniu będzie bardziej otwarty na ostrzał niż zwykle... i to może być okazja do zlikwidowania go przed jakąś ważną przemową... czy coś takiego. - Jesse przetarł oczy.

\- Może i masz rację...

\- Szkoda, że te wszystkie wydarzenia nie są rozłożone równo w czasie... raz mamy jedno miejsce do sprawdzenia, a raz trzy.

\- Fakt, byłoby prościej... mielibyśmy większą szansę, że na nią trafimy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się przewidzieć jej następne zlecenie... wiesz, Jack powiedział, że jeśli nie uporamy się z tymi 3 sprawami w odpowiednim dla niego czasie, wrócimy do starego modelu.

\- Tiaaaa, wiem... czekaj, czekaj, jeszcze raz... Atena, wyświetl mi to w podziale na dni. - Hologram w mgnieniu oka zmienił formę prezentowanej treści. Pokazywał on 4 wydarzenia w ciągu 1 dnia, 1 wydarzenie również w czasie 1 dnia, 2 wydarzenia podczas 4 dni oraz 3 wydarzenia podczas 1 dnia.

\- No dobra... nie wygląda to zbyt skomplikowanie.

\- Teraz tylko musimy wybrać, które spotkania będą ważniejsze w środę i niedzielę. - wskazała na symbole symbolizujące dni, w których był wydarzenia.

\- No... to tylko 2 przypadki do rozpatrzenia.

\- Ale za to trudne.

Kilka dni później...

Cóż to była za noc... Dubaj zawsze nabierał niesamowitego wyglądu, gdy słońce zachodziło. Wielkie, stylowe budynki, gra świateł, nocne życie... czyste piękno.

Wdowa potrząsnęła głową. Co ją napadło... nie przyszła tu delektować się panoramą. Miała zlecenie do wykonania. Strzeliła kotwiczką w stronę nieco wyższego budynku. Pociągnęła mocniej kilka razy. Załapało. Powoli zaczęła się wciągać, uważnie sprawdzając, czy aby nikt jej nie obserwuje. Po chwili była na miejscu. Powoli wychyliła głowę. - 'Świetnie... żadnych ochroniarzy. Zresztą... czego się mogłam spodziewać...' - Weszła na dach , wyjęła swoją snajperkę i ustawiła ją na krawędzi. - 'To miejsce jest tak daleko od stadionu, że nikt się nie spodziewa tu snajpera.' - Fakt, budynek nie był obserwowany. Nikt nie wierzył, że z takiej odległości jest możliwe ustrzelenie kogokolwiek. Ale Wdowa, jej niebywały spokój i precyzja, osiągana jednocześnie za pomocą sprzętu, jak i jej oka, nie widziała w tym większego problemu. Choć celowanie zajęło jej kilkanaście cennych sekund... wycelowanie dokładnie w głowę, potem uwzględnienie wiatru, który nie był tej nocy silny. I już... była gotowa do wystrzału. Upewniła się, czy na pewno jest dobrze wcelowała, jej ręce nie trzęsą się ani trochę, a snajperka podczas strzału nie obsunie się.

\- A więc... - wyszeptała, gdy jej palec zaczął powoli wciskać spust. Nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć dzieła. Nagle usłyszała wystrzał z prawej strony. Pocisk trafił w lufę snajperki, która momentalnie zgubiła cel.

\- SG-54 z celownikiem r-focus... ciekawy wybór. Choć z tego co wiem celowniki z serii "r"

służą do warunków terenowych. - usłyszała męski głos.

\- Ten jest uniwersalny... świetnie sprawdza się na dalekich odległościach. - delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie zaczęła poprawiać kąt, w jakim była ułożona jej broń. Jednak nadszedł kolejny, głośny strzał. Znów trafiony w lufę.

\- Złotko, mój rewolwer ma tylko 6 pocisków. Musisz być świadoma tego, że jeśli kontynuujesz to robić, ostatni na swojej drodze będzie musiał napotkać... Ciebie. - usłyszała chuchnięcie w lufę rewolweru. Zaśmiała się. Odchyliła głowę i spojrzała na swoją snajperki.

\- No proszę... McDaizy zatrudnił do ochrony Lucky Luke-a? - Jesse uśmiechnął się.

\- Wygadana... lubię takie. - przyłożył palec do słuchawki, nie spuszczając wzroku z Wdowy. - Mam ją - przesunął rękę do kieszeni, po drugi rewolwer, na wszelki wypadek.

\- No już, wstawaj.

\- Dobrze... - Wdowa powoli zaczęła wstawać z uniesionymi rękami w górze. - Już, już, bohaterze... - ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z pogardą. Odwróciła się do niego.

\- O, no proszę... kolejny agent Overwatch... nie zabijałam Cię już przypadkiem? Czy to był kto inny...

\- Ściągaj maskę. - rozkazał spokojnym głosem. Jedna myśl kobiety i maska odsłoniła jej twarz. Wtedy Jesse zobaczył ją. Westchnął. - Oj, Amélie, Amélie... w coś ty się wpakowała... - Wdowa zaśmiała się kpiąco. Ale nie skomentowała.

\- Nazwałam Cię 'bohaterem' nawet nie wiedząc, jak bardzo miałam rację... co za przypadek. - Spojrzała na stadion. - Kto przybędzie? Ochroniarze? Policja? Oddasz mnie w ich ręce?

\- Chyba żartujesz... świat jest za bardzo skorumpowany. - Uśmiech Wdowy lekko zbladł. - Pewnie myślałaś, że dam Ci tak łatwo uciec, co? Nic z tych rzeczy. Świat nawet nie dowie się, że zostałaś schwytana. - W ułamku sekundy skierował rewolwer lekko w dół, i strzelił między bombę a jej lewą rękę, która dyskretnie po nią sięgała. Pocisk przeleciał milimetr obok jej palca. Tak blisko, że poczuła pęd powietrza - 3 naboje - wyszeptał. Wdowa popatrzyła na niego poważnym wzrokiem. Ten rzucił jej samozaciskowe kajdanki

\- Widzę, że tak łatwo Cię nie spławię... ale nie bój się... znajdę na ciebie sposób. - Założyła kajdanki. W jednej chwili Wdowę zaskoczył znajomy dźwięk dochodzący zza pleców kowboja. Mrugnęła. Zobaczyła Lenę. Na jej widok humor jej się poprawił. - Oooo, no proszę, kogo tutaj mamy... dobrze się czujesz po ostatnim razie, złociutka? - Lena uśmiechnęła się.

\- Taka szczęśliwa... czyżby Jesse jeszcze nie powiedział, co Cię czeka?

\- Hmmm... to samo, co tego biednego Omnika, którego nie zdołałaś obronić?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy.

\- Ach tak... więc czego mam się bać?

\- ...nie jestem jeszcze pewna. Ale na pewno zdecydujemy, co z Tobą zrobić.

\- A więc... poprosiłaś o pomoc starego przyjaciela? Czy może ktoś postanowił wskrzesić Overwatch?

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

\- A... czyli zapewne to pierwsze. - Wdowa uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. - Bałaś się, że sama nie dasz mi rady? - Lena uśmiechnęła się. To nieco zdezorientowało Wdowę... ale nie okazywała tego. Po chwili Lena wyjęła coś w rodzaju paralizatora… ale niektóre szczegóły dotyczące wyglądu urządzenia się nie zgadzały.

\- Dobra, trzymaj ją na muszce. - szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę Wdowy.

\- Lena, czekaj, to... - nie zdążył dokończyć. Wdowa mimo unieszkodliwionych rąk, skoczyła w stronę Smugi, zacisnęła jedną nogę na jej szyi i powaliła ją na ziemię. - Puść ją!

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że role się odwróciły... - Kowboj dopiero teraz zauważył, że Wdowa skulając nogi, miała w zasięgu skrępowanych rąk szyję Leny. A w dłoni... nóż. - Rzuć broń!. - Jesse przełknął ślinę. - Dobrze radzę. - Wdowa wykrztuszała kolejne słowa. Pozycja zdecydowanie nie była dla niej wygodna... ale pozwalała zachować wolność. McCree rzucił rewolwer na ziemię, kilka metrów w bok. Wdowa słysząc to, używając wielkiej siły, lekko wygięła rękę Leny, dociskając jej palec do skanera kajdanek. Pojawił się sygnał dźwiękowy 'Rozbrojono' - Kajdanki samozaciskowe... fajny bajer. - wypowiedziała słowa już nieco czystszym głosem, podnosząc z ziemi siebie i Lenę. - Ale nie zawsze idealny. No, gdzie się podział twój humor, kowboju. - Jesse nic nie odpowiedział - Posłuchałeś się mnie... - wyszeptała. Potem odwróciła wzrok w lewo i spojrzała się na stadion. - ...Ale przez Ciebie nie wykonałam zlecenia. - Przejechała ostrzem delikatnie po szyi Leny, która przerażona zacisnęła oczy. Jesse za to je przymknął. Wiedział, do czego to prowadzi... powoli i bezszelestnie sięgnął do kieszeni po drugi rewolwer. - A więc jakaś kara musi... - zanim odwróciła wzrok w stronę kowboja, ten oddał strzał w jej prawą rękę. Puściła nóż, zawyła z bólu i upadła na ziemię. Lena podbiegła w stronę Jessiego, rzucając mu się na szyję i mocno ją ściskając.

\- Jezu Chryste... dzięki Ci... - zaczęła mu całować policzki.

\- Hola! Czek.. - nagle rozległ się dźwięk wybuchającej bomby. Pod nogami zaczął formować się gaz, który na dobre kilka sekund unieruchomił ich.

\- Co... - kasnął - ...jest? - z trudem otworzył łzawiące oczy. Rozmazany obraz był dla niego wystarczający, by strzelić celnie z takiej odległości... ale nikogo nie było. - Zniknęła... cholera! - szybko podbiegł do krawędzi. Niewyraźnie zobaczył jakieś światło i usłyszał oddalający się dźwięk skutera. Nie mógł jednak strzelić. Był na prawie 100% pewien, że to ona… ale przez zakłóconą wizję nie było szans, by trafił. - Kur...de… - Zacisnął oczy i schował rewolwer.

\- No i generalnie tak to się skończyło. - Zawstydzona Lena skończyła opowieść. - Znów zepsułam…

\- Daj spokój. Nie mogłaś przewidzieć, że Wdowa zaatakuje z takiej odległości… sama mówiłaś, że starałaś się ją zajść z bezpiecznego dystansu. - odpowiedziała Łaska.

\- Niby tak… ale spójrz na Jessiego. Pełny profesjonalizm… sam by sobie poradził. - na twarzy kowboja zaczęły pojawiać się ledwo widoczne rumieńce.

\- No… - zaśmiał się - Nie chwaląc się… Aj! - dostał łokciem od białowłosej - Dobra, dobra… w każdym razie powstrzymaliśmy kolejne morderstwo.

\- Tak, to prawda… i teraz mamy ułatwione zadanie. - Łaska uniosła brwi

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Cóż… wiemy, że zleceniodawca chciał się pozbyć McDayziego przed jeszcze ważniejszym spotkaniem, bo rozmiar imprezy na stadionie nie był równy temu, co było obecne w reszcie zabójstw. Najbliższe spotkanie, na którym będzie odsłonięty odbędzie się za 3 tygodnie. Podejrzewamy, że tam uderzy Wdowa. Jeśli Szpon naprawdę chce się pozbyć McDayziego, nie odpuści. A my… będziemy na niego czekać.

\- Tak… tyle, że przez ten czas musicie pilnować innych.

\- No… nie powiedziałbym. - wtrącił Jesse. - Strzeliłem prosto w żyły… minie co najmniej 20 dni zanim jej ręka przestanie się trząść na tyle, by mogła obsługiwać snajperkę.

\- Będą się nas spodziewać. Wdowa nie jest głupia… na pewno wie, że się domyśleliśmy. Nie będzie tam sama.

\- 3 tygodnie to sporo czasu… Reinhardt i Torbjörn już wracają, we dwójkę z łatwością poradzili sobie z Ferem. Szczegóły mamy poznać dziś wieczorem. Z Jackiem… nieco trudniejsza sprawa. Śledztwo okazało się skomplikowane.

\- Pomożemy mu… w końcu nasza dwójka przez jakiś czas jest wolna, Reinhardt i Torbjörn tak samo. Damy radę, uwiniemy się z tym.

\- Fakt… chyba, że żołnierzyk znajdzie nam coś lepszego do roboty.

 **Tymczasem w bazie Talona...**

\- ...Nie oglądałam się za siebie. Jechałam dalej. A oni odpuścili. Słyszałam jak kowboj coś tam krzyczy… ale nie miałam jak się obrócić. Smuga… nie wiem, czy zemdlała, czy po prostu tarzała się z bólu. - Talon wysłuchał całego raportu. Siedział naprzeciwko jej, podczas gdy android opatrywał jej ranę.

\- To… niezbyt dobre wieści. Jeśli Overwatch faktycznie próbuje się odrodzić, dla nas oznacza to potężne problemy… - wstał. Zamyślony podszedł do okna. - Ostatnio doszły mnie słuchy, że dwóm ludziom z insygniami Overwatch udało się doprowadzić do wycieku informacji, po którym aresztowano Fera… kojarzysz go?

\- Nie.

\- Był kiedyś w ośrodku.

\- Wybacz, ale w tym miejscu nikt się nie przedstawia.

\- To ten Omnik, który prosił o… pożyczkę. - Wdowa zaczęła coś sobie przypominać.

\- Tak… kojarzę.

\- Niestety nie miał pieniędzy, by nam je zwrócić… dlatego zawarliśmy układ. Nie zażądam od niego tych pieniędzy… ale on będzie musiał udzielić mi pomocy militarnej. Wtedy zdradził mi swoje plany dotyczące produkcji własnej armii. Zgodziłem się.

\- Rozumiem, że wyciek informacji wszystko popsuł…

\- Nie inaczej… roboty trafiły w ręce służb. Niestety, sprawa jest na tyle ważna i jawna, że nie ma szans, by ją obrócić na naszą korzyść podstawowymi środkami… tym razem nawet wtyki nic nie zdziałają. Ale nie możemy sobie pozwolić, by Fer coś wypaplał… czyż nie?

\- Gdzie i kiedy? - Talon pokiwał głową

\- Ty dostaniesz inne zadanie… wyślę Cię do bazy w Berlinie. Tam pomożesz w eskortowaniu broni do jednego z zakładów tamtejszej policji. Wszystko jest już ustalone, więc nie powinno być żadnych problemów. Będziesz na pozycji snajpera… ale bez snajperki. Z tą ręką jeszcze przez jakiś czas sobie z niej nie postrzelasz. Będziesz informowała konwój o tym, co się dzieje dookoła ich. - przytaknęła - Zaś co do Fera… zabijanie go to ostateczność. Być może wisi mi sporo pieniędzy… ale jest lojalny i nie odmówiłby pomocy, gdyby był w stanie jej udzielić. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że nawet sobie ten dług odpracował… ale nie odpuszczę sobie okazji do wyciśnięcia z niego czegoś jeszcze.

\- Chcesz go uwolnić.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Dobra… kiedy robicie ten transport?

 **Dzięki za czytanie. Tak btw, staram się kolejne rozdziały wrzucać co mniej więcej 3 dni. Jakbyście nie zauważyli ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Witam! I już na wstępie chciałem przeprosić za brak wczorajszej aktualizacji :/ Nie stało się w moim życiu nic nadzwyczajnego, czy coś... najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniałem. Tyle. Prepraszam.**

Łaska uważnie przyglądała się skanowi, który dostała od Jacka. Obok niej reszta zespołu, która została w bazie, w tym Lena i McCree.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… mówisz, że z materiałów dowodowych wynika, że pistolet znajdował się 20 cm od jego ręki, w stronę okna?

\- Tak, dokładnie.

\- To nie ma sensu… według twojego skanu czaszki podczas wystrzału i popełnienia samobójstwa pocisk przeleciał dokładnie przez ten ośrodek. - pokazała część mózgu na hologramie. - To powinno spowodować kilkusekundowy zacisk dłoni. Broń powinna być w jego rękach.

\- No widzisz… mówiłem, że coś jest nie tak. - Jack na spojrzał na kamerę. - Podejrzane ślady w szybie wentylacyjnym tylko to potwierdzają. Czyli na pewno to nie było samobójstwo… teraz tylko muszę się dowiedzieć, kto go zabił.

\- Będziesz potrzebował pomocy… bezpośredniej? Nie mamy chwilowo co robić, możemy Ci pomóc.

\- Może jak już dowiem się, kto to zrobił… jeśli okaże się to jakaś większa, zorganizowana grupa, to wtedy na pewno skorzystam z waszej pomocy.

\- Nie należą mi się podziękowania? - Spytała beztrosko Łaska.

\- A, no tak… dzięki. Twoja wiedza jest… fascynująca. - Na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Jack podrapał się po szyi - Wiesz… żałuję, że mam na sobie maskę… - Lena zachichotała.

\- Stara miłość nie rdzewieje. - wyszeptał Jesse. Kobieta puściła mu oczko.

Czas szybko zleciał. Sprawa Jacka okazała się skomplikowana i trudna do rozwiązania… ale interwencja reszty agentów nie była potrzebna. Po rozwiązaniu zagadki Jack nawiązał kontakt z członkami grupy hakerskiej YoungIT, która pod koniec 2038 na zlecenie Overwatch zatrzymała cybernetyczny atak Koreańczyków na USA. Jack podał się jako ich członek i zagroził, że jeśli prezydent, 2 ministrów i niektórzy posłowie nie poddadzą się do dymisji, stanie się coś bardzo bolesnego. Na początku rosyjska władza nie reagowała. Kiedy jednak zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy, bezpodstawne, awaryjne aktywowanie hamulców w aucie, awarie sprzętu domowego, utrudniony dostęp do internetu, wypowiedziano Jackowi wojnę. Szybko się jednak skończyła, gdyż YoungIT konsekwentnie zwiększał wymierzane kary. Kiedy połowa kont bankowych prezydenta Rosji została zablokowana, postanowił się poddać, reszta winnych zaraz po nim. I tak oto zakończyły się światłe rządy prezydenta rosyjskiego, którego o taką zbrodnię nikt by nie podejrzewał.

\- No dobra, został odrzucony przez lud i opuścił kraj… a co z resztą? - spytała Lena biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty.

\- Trafili do więzienia.

\- Tak po prostu? Tacy wpływowi ludzie?

\- Wiesz, połowa kraju się od nich odwróciła… trudno wybrnąć z takiej sytuacji łapówkami i innymi obietnicami. Prezydent zdołał się wykaraskać… oni nie.

\- Mój drogi, nie przesadzasz może z tymi paluszkami? - do pokoju gościnnego weszła Łaska i usiadła obok niego. - Narzekasz na suche gardło, a i tak je jesz…

\- Póki mam co pić, nie przeszkadza mi to. - Jack wziął łyk kawy. Przez dłuższy czas wszyscy wpatrywali się w internetowe wiadomości, słuchając, co dzieje się na świecie. - No to co… trzeba zrobić research o nowych zadaniach, nie? W końcu… wkrótce pojmiemy Wdowę i będzie po krzyku.

\- Prawda. Ale może pojutrze, kiedy się z nią uporamy… tego wieczoru się tym nie przejmujmy. - stwierdził Jesse. - Ma ktoś ochotę na coś mocniejszego niż herbata?

\- Co proponujesz?

\- Może stary, szlachetny "Północny wilk"?

\- To wódka? - wtrącił Torbjörn. Jesse popatrzył się na niego z zażenowaniem.

\- Za grosz w tobie subtelności.

\- A, prawda… ty nie hańbisz się takimi trunkami. - uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Wątpię, by w bazie został jakikolwiek alkohol… chyba, że w pracowni medycznej. - Jack puścił oczko do Łaski.

\- No to może jakiś film? - spytała Lena.

\- Mam kilka na dysku przenośnym… - powiedziała Łaska.

\- Na przykład?

\- Titanic - McCree zaśmiał się. - No co?

\- Weź… tyle razy to oglądałaś… nie mów, że znów będziesz.

\- Ale nie z '97, tylko 2041.

\- Serio? Nawet nie wiedziałam, że nakręcili nowego. - wtrąciła Lena.

\- Ja dopiero niedawno o tym usłyszałam. Ta wersja jest trochę… inna.

\- To znaczy?

\- Przede wszystkim nie stawia na emocje, tylko… hmmm.. jest to bardziej kino akcji.

\- No… lepiej bym się przy tym bawił, niż na oryginale. - wtrącił Jesse. - Ale i tak wątpię, by mi się spodobał. Co tam jeszcze masz?

\- Hmmm - Łaska sięgnęła pamięcią do momentu kiedy wszystko zgrywała.

\- Trochę odcinków "Dead Men Tell No Tales", osiemnasty sezon "House of Cards", "HTTYD 3"... chyba tyle.

\- Tylko?

\- Dla twojej informacji nie trzymam tam tylko filmów, ale też poważniejsze rzeczy. A pamięć jest przecież ograniczona.

\- Hmmm… ma ktoś jeszcze coś do zaoferowania?

\- Nie… ja wszystko zostawiłam w domu. - powiedziała Lena. Reszta się nie odezwała.

\- No to chyba nie mamy wyboru… - uśmiechnęła się Łaska. Wstała i ruszyła po dysk do swojego pokoju. - To co chcecie?

\- HTTYD - powiedziała Lena.

\- House of Cards. - oznajmił Jack - Skończyłem na szesnastym sezonie… potem dopadły mnie obowiązki. Fajny serial, co odcinek ciekawszy, nie powtarzający się… i pokazujący prawdziwą politykę, nie, to co w mediach… właśnie, podobno z tego powodu zaprzestano produkcji dziewiętnastego sezonu.

\- Co się dziwić… rządzący uświadomili sobie, jak niebezpieczny jest dla nich ten serial. W sumie… też bym go obejrzał. - powiedział Jesse. - A ty? - spytał Torbjörna.

\- Mi wszystko jedno.

\- Ja bym obejrzała "Dead men tell no tales"

\- Co to w ogóle jest?

\- Taki serial… ale wątpię, by wam się spodobał. Chociaż ja go polubiłam. - odpowiedziała Łaska.

\- Ja bym obejrzał jakiś wojenny… ale chyba nie ma nic z tych rzeczy. - wtrącił Reinhard.

\- A Winston? Gdzie jest… miał zaraz przyjść.

\- Jest przy głównym panelu - Nie przejmujcie się nim. Czyli przegłosowane, House of Cards? - Lena westchnęła.

\- Na to wygląda.

\- No… to jedziemy.

\- Lena… muszę z Tobą pomówić. - Kobieta westchnęła.

\- No już… odcinek się kończy.

\- Zakończenie jest oczywiste, no dawaj. - wyszeptał Jesse.

\- Dobra, dobra… - Lena wstała z miejsca, podeszła nieco bliżej wyjścia. - No… o co chodzi? - Jesse skrzywił usta.

\- No… jakby to powiedzieć… - podrapał się po głowie. - Jutro jest ta akcja z McDayzim...i…

\- Aaaaa… o to Ci chodzi. - Lena posłała mu smutny uśmiech. - Przepraszam… mówiłam, to się więcej nie powtórzy. Teraz będę bardziej skupiona. - McCree nie wydawał się przekonany.

\- Poza tym… nie idę tam tylko ja, pamiętasz? Cała drużyna będzie w tym uczestniczyć. - przytaknął.

\- Wybacz… może niepotrzebnie się martwię.

\- Niepotrzebnie - uśmiechnęła się dodając mu otuchy. Odwróciła się. - ...no i przez ciebie nie obejrzałem końcówki… - Jesse uśmiechnął się smętnie.

\- No… co mogę powiedzieć?

\- Po prostu wracaj do pokoju.

\- Jasne…

Dzień później...

\- I jak, widzisz coś? - Jack uważnie obserwował miejsca, w których mógłbym pojawić się snajper. Nie przerywając obserwacji za pomocą wizjera, przyłożył palec do słuchawki i powiedział:

\- Nic a nic… cholerna sielanka.

\- Dziwne… zwykle ataki następowały tuż po rozpoczęciu spotkania… teraz zbliża się końcówka. A Wdowy… ani widu, ani słychu. - odpowiedziała Lena.

\- Północna część czysta. - dobiegł ze słuchawki głos McCree.

\- Nieźle wyglądasz, jak patrzysz się przez to lunetę w świetle księżyca… fajnie byś się prezentował na obrazku. - skomentował Reinhardt z tego samego kanału.

\- Zakochałeś się? - spytał Jesse.

\- Panowie, tą waszą słynną ironię zostawcie sobie na kiedy indziej. - przerwał im Jack

\- Przeszkadza Ci to? Daj spokój, nikogo nie ma… a nawet gdyby był, to byłoby go widać, nie słychać.

\- Dobra, cicho już - nastała cisza.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo… ale Jesse w pewnym momencie przejechał lunetą na ulicę. Zobaczył tam grupę ludzi wyglądających jak policjanci, ale nie zachowujących się jak funkcjonariusze.

\- Zaraz… widzę kilku panów policjantów… wysiadają z czołgu SWAT-u. Za nimi policyjna ciężarówka

\- Jesse… odpuść sobie. Masz obserwować możliwe gniazda snajperskie. Policja pewnie przyjechała w roli ochrony… nie powinieneś się nimi przejmować.

\- Mówisz… to czemu wyjmują z ciężarówki M16 i RPG?

\- Co?! Zdejmij ich do cholery!

\- Z rewolweru? Z takiej odległości? Potrzebujesz snajpera, nie kowboja! - zanim Jack zdążył odpowiedzieć, ktoś wystrzelił z rakietnicy. Pocisk trafił w grubą ścianę, która jednak mimo wszystko puściła. - Ściana poszła!

\- Widziałem. - warknął Jack. - Dobra, grupa z północy i ze wschodu bierą ich od tylca, jasne?

\- Jasne!

\- Jasne!

\- My z Torbjörnem i Smugą przedostaniemy się do środka i powstrzymamy szturm… jasne? - cisza. - Lena? Halo, słyszysz? - Cisza - Szlak!

Wdowa zamknęła za sobą szyb wentylacyjny.

\- Jestem w środku - powiedziała do komunikatora umieszczonego w zegarku.

\- Świetnie… nasłuchuj. - Kobieta powoli, po cichu czołgała się naprzód. Nagle usłyszała jakieś kroki z korytarza niedaleko jej. Doczołgała się i zobaczyła biegnących ochroniarzy.

\- Dwójka i trójka pod kurnik! Jedynka, eskortować Złotego do magazynu po drugiej stronie!

\- Magazyn… wyszeptała. - 'Plan budynku'. - wizjer zsunął jej się na oczy. Pokazał w prawym górnym rogu wszystkie pomieszczenia w hotelu w formie 3D. - Dobra, nie tędy… - zawróciła.

'Trzech przed magazynem… wejście jest tylko jedno, więc jeśli zdejmę tą trójkę, będą na mnie gotowi... A przynajmniej tak będzie się im wydawało' - myślała nad sposobem, w jaki wykonać zadanie. Postanowiła, że nie będzie kombinowała. Podczas gdy odległe odgłosy walki niepokoiły ochroniarzy, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na otwierający się nad nimi szyb wentylacyjny. Wdowa bezszelestnie wyciągnęła ładunek paraliżujący. Ustawiła największą moc. Wystarczająco, by uśpić ich...na zawsze. Uniosła rękę nad spadkiem. Upuściła bombę.

\- Adieu - wyszeptała przed wybuchem. Ochroniarze nie zdążyli nawet zawyć z bólu, ich ciała padły pod wpływem paraliżu. Chwilę później przestały się ruszać.

\- Cholera! - doszedł głos zza drzwi. - Oni tu są! Powiadomić resztę! - Wdowa zeskoczyła z szybu i wzięła kartę jednego z ochroniarzy. - 'Zwykły pionek… założę się, że karta zablokowana' - rzuciła ją - 'No dobra… trzeba wejść siłą.' - wzięła bombę do ręki. - 'Ustawię się za ścianą, wyburzę drzwi i rzucę granat trujący… albo sami będą wychodzić spotykając mój celownik, albo się poduszą.' - na jej twarzy pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek. Szykowało się sporo trupów. Ustawiła się za ścianą i uzbroiła ładunek.

\- Hola, nie tak szybko! - odwróciła się. To była ona… znowu. Celująca tymi swoimi pistolecikami prosto w nią.

\- Cholerna Smuga - wycedziła przez zęby.

\- Czekaj, czekaj… - przymknęła jedno oko… - Nie jestem taka dobra jak Jesse, muszę… - strzeliła krótką serią pocisków, trafiając w bombę. Wymsknęła się z ręki Wdowy i… o zgrozo, aktywowała się. - Ups… - Lena cofnęła się w czasie i schowała za ścianą, a Wdowa ile sił w nogach pobiegła najdalej jak potrafiła. Ładunek wybuchł. Jego impet przewrócił uciekającą zabójczynię.

\- Niech Cię szlag! - Kawałki gruzu ze ścian oderwały się, miotając odłamkami i tworząc kłęby kurzu. Kobieta powoli podniosła się, a gdy dym opadł, spojrzała na drzwi. - 'Oczywiście… ładunek nie był bezpośrednio przyczepiony, drzwi jedynie się podniszczyły'. Nagle usłyszała za sobą, niemal bezszelestny krok. Intuicja nakazała jej wykonać ten sam manewr, który zrobiła podczas ostatniego spotkanie z Leną. Tak też obie kobiety skończyły na ziemi, Wdowa podduszając biedną agentkę, buzując z wściekłości. - znowu ty… - wyjęła sztylet. - Tym razem nie… - nagle usłyszała dziwny świst. Lena zniknęła. Zaraz, co…

\- Wstawaj, złotko. - usłyszała zasapany głos zza pleców. Szybko odwróciła się. Zobaczyła agentkę celującą jej prosto w głowę, tym razem kilka metrów od niej. - Zaskoczona? Tym razem jestem przygotowana. - jedną ręką wytarła pot z czoła, nie mrugając nawet okiem. To uświadomiło Wdowie, że Smuga jest tym razem sto razy bardziej zdeterminowana. Jedyna broń, jaka jej została, to ładunek trujący… ale używanie go w tym momencie nie było dobrym wyjściem. No i nóż… ale na osobę, która w dowolnym momencie może się teleportować nie była to odpowiednia broń. Wdowa spojrzała na nią wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści, gdy zrozumiała, że przegrała.

\- Cholera. - z całej siły cisnęła nóż w bok, gdzie wbił się w obraz na ścianie. Upadła na kolana. Biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- No tak… więc… powinnam teraz Cię skuć, czy coś w tym stylu… ale chyba jednak wolę na kogoś poczekać. O, proszę, o wilku mowa! - Rzeczywiście, ktoś wybiegł zza rogu. Była to Łaska. Zobaczyła Lenę, która definitywnie w coś celowała… a dopiero potem leżącą nieco dalej Wdowę.

\- Uffff… udało się. - odetchnęła z ulgą. Podeszła do Leny i poklepała ją po ramieniu. - Dobra robota.

\- Dzięki, ale… mogłabyś… coś zrobić… nie będę tu tak cały dzień nad nią stała.

\- ...co? A, tak tak… ekhm… - Łaska podniosła "Anioła Stróża" i wycelowała we Wdowę. Nagle między jej kryształem, a Wdową pojawił się dziwny promień. Klęcząca kobieta poczuła nagłe szarpnięcie w mózgu.

\- Achhhh! - padła na ziemię nieprzytomna. Lena szeroko otworzyła oczy.

\- Co… z nią zrobiłaś?

\- Spokojnie… żyje - powiedziała Łaska opierając się o ścianę. Zaśmiała się, mając cały czas zamknięte oczy.

\- Nic… Ci nie jest?

\- Nie, spokojnie, zaraz przejdzie… tylko… ta bitwa mnie wykończyła… to obezwładnienie wymagało trochę energii… ale nie martw się. Uprzedzając następne pytanie… wszyscy żyją… i mają się… dobrze… - Łaska osunęła się na ziemię. Lena szybko mignęła pod automat z napojami, stłukła szybę, wzięła energetyka i wróciła do przyjaciółki.

\- Masz, pij. - Uklęknęła, otworzyła puszkę i podała Łasce. Ta raz brała łyk napoju, raz głęboki wdech.

\- Stać! - Lena usłyszała nagle zza swoich pleców. - Ręce w górę, już!

\- Ochroniarze? - wyszeptała. Łaska przytaknęła.

\- Dwóch wcelowanych, obok siebie, przy wejściu do następnego pokoju. - Lena podniosła ręce do góry.

\- Wybacz na momencik… - W mgnieniu oka mignęła za plecy mężczyzn i ogłuszyła ich. Od razu po tym znów przeniosła się do Łaski. - Już. - Białowłosa posłała jej figlarny uśmiech.

\- Nie trwało to nawet sekundy. - wzięła kolejny łyk.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić - machnęła ręką.

\- Dzięki za tego energetyka… chociaż wiesz, jak nienawidzę tego świństwa. - zgniotła puszkę i wyrzuciła ją.

\- Wracamy do reszty? - Lena spytała ją, jednocześnie pomagając jej wstać

\- Tak… i pokażemy twoją zdobycz.

 **No... i tyle :) Dzięki za czytanie, jeśli macie jakiś uwagę, możecie je zostawić :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fregmencik troszeczkę krótszy, niż przedtem, ale mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie :) Wrzucam go też jeden dzień wcześniej, niż planowałem. Jako rekompensata za opóźnienie Chaptera 4.**

Każdemu będącemu w helikopterze wydawało się, jakby znajdowali się w pustce. Dookoła padał nocny deszcz, którego sam widok sprawiał, że czuło się wilgoć w kościach. Nie było widać ziemi, mimo, że helikopter leciał nisko. Tylko chmury. W takich sytuacjach kontrolę dawało się Atenie, która radziła sobie dużo lepiej w pilotażu. Lena, Jesse, Łaska i Jack siedzieli w środku, drzwi pozamykane, z Wdową unieruchomioną za pomocą kajdan neuronowych.

\- Psiakrew… co za pogoda. Wilgoć już przesiąkła mnie do szpiku kości. - Jesse przerwał ciszę.

\- Spokojnie, wkrótce będziemy w bazie… a tam mikroklimat jest sto razy lepszy - uspokajała Lena. - No i oczywiście zajmiemy się Wdową… - popatrzyła się na nią. Kobieta cały czas patrzyła się w podłogę, nie reagując na nic, co działo się dookoła.

\- Gorzki jest smak przegranej, co? - spytał Jack. Zero odpowiedzi.

\- Właśnie… co z nią zrobimy? Jako Overwatch powinniśmy wymierzać sprawiedliwość… ale i nie zabijać, nie torturować. A… jaka kara może być bolesna… dla niej? Dla nieczułej na wszystko Trupiej Wdowy? - spytał Jesse. Jack wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może spróbujemy ją przywrócić?

\- Ją?

\- Wiadomo, o kogo chodzi...

\- Wiesz, co o tym sądzę - dobiegł głos Łaski z kabiny pilota.

\- Biedna Amélie… - wyszeptała Lena patrząc na Wdowę. Ta w końcu podniosła głowę. Spojrzała się na nią wzrokiem, którego Smuga nie mogła odczytać.. - Zawsze taka wrażliwa… mam nadzieję, że nie będzie miała żadnej traumy związanej z poprzednim życiem… - Wdowa zaśmiała się. Spuściła głowę.

\- Nie wiemy jeszcze, czy damy radę. - Wtrąciła Łaska.

\- Ona nie wie, kim była… prawda? - spytał Jesse. Jack powoli uklęknął przed Wdową.

\- Ej. - żadnej odpowiedzi. - Do Ciebie mówię - złapał jej podbródek i podniósł do góry. - Wiesz kim byłaś? - spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Amélie… - zaśmiała się. - Tak… żona słynnego Lacroix... - mruknęła. - Słaba, nic nie znacząca postać. Po co komu była ona potrzebna… sztuczny zapychacz tego świata. Zginęła… i dała początek Trupiej Wdowie. Komuś, kto dla odmiany ma jakieś znaczenie - przeniosła spojrzenie na Smugę. - Chcecie ją przywrócić… cóż… obawiam się, że czeka was niemiłe zaskoczenie. - Jack i Lena popatrzyli się na siebie. - Nazywacie mnie Amélie… czyż to nie zabawne?

\- Angela, słyszałaś to? - Żołnierz krzyknął do Łaski

\- Niestety… jest źle. Bardzo źle - nastała cisza. Wtedy z zewnątrz usłyszeli grzmot.

\- Daleko jeszcze? - spytał Jesse.

\- A co, zmarźluszku? - drażniła Lena.

\- Bardzo śmieszne… dobrze wiesz, że nie przywykłem do takiej pogody.

\- Wytrzymasz… ale tak, niestety jeszcze kawał drogi. - Jesse westchnął. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

\- Zaraz, zaraz… słyszycie? - ciszę przerwała Smuga.

\- Co niby? Coś jakby… drugi helikopter? - cisza.

\- Tak, coś faktycznie słychać…

\- Nie przejmujcie się tym… pewnie odbijające się dźwięki naszych łopat. - uspokajała Łaska. Nagle na radarze pojawił się czerwony symbol. I alarm dźwiękowy. - Co do… - wtedy nastąpił wybuch w tylnej części helikoptera. Drzwi zostały wysadzone, McCree przez nie wypadł. Reszta złapała się czego mogła.

\- Jesse! - krzyknęła Lena.

\- Tracimy wysokość! Lada chwila spadniemy w tafle rozwścieczonego morza, jazda stąd! - Łaska rzuciła słuchawki, odblokowała wszystkie drzwi i wyskoczyła, reszta za nią. Lena miała najmniej szczęścia… gdy tylko wyskoczyła, wiatr popchnął ją najbliżej brzegu… na płytką wodę. Jedyne, co udało jej się zobaczyć przed upadkiem, to rozburzona woda i…

\- No już, wracaj! - z nieskończonej ciemności powoli wyłaniały się niewyraźne głosy. Potem lekkie mrowienie w okolicach ust… sygnały stawały się coraz bardziej wyraźne. Niewyraźny głos zmienił się w głos starego przyjaciela, a mrowienie w okolicach ust przeobraziło się w dziwne uczucie, które kojarzyło jej się tylko z pocałunkiem….

Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Z pozycji leżącej wystrzeliła na półleżącą, popychając mężczyznę przed nią.

\- Hej! - mężczyzna upadł na plecy. Lena zaczęła porządnie kaszleć, czując, że opiła się wody.

\- Jasny gwint! Oprzytomniała! - usłyszała inny znajomy głos. Ktoś złapał ją za ramię, potem delikatnie odgarnął mokre kosmyki z twarzy. Lena powoli przetarła swoje oczy. I wtedy jej wizja stała się wyraźna… Jack klęknął przed nią, Łaska patrzyła się na wszystko zza niego… A Jesse podnosił się.

\- Khe, khe! - Woda ją krztusiła. - Co… jest? - spytała, kiedy wreszcie pozbyła się ściskającego płuca uczucia. Spojrzała to w lewo, to w prawo. Byli na brzegu… jakiejś wyspy. Dookoła nic, tylko morze. I wtedy przypomniała sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Westchnęła i upadła z powrotem na ziemię. - Kurcze… a to pech. - Jack przytaknął.

\- Żadnego podziękowania za ratunek? - spojrzała Na McCree, który poprawiał sobie kapelusz.

\- A, tak, dzięki… - zaśmiała się. - A ja myślałam, że to był pocałunek… - Jesse poczuł rumieniec na swoich policzkach. Reszta uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Całe szczęście, że powróciłaś… bałyśmy się, że nie żyjesz.

\- Tak, jasne… znaczy nie słuchaliście, co mówię. - wtrąciła Łaska.

\- No... nie do końca o to chodzi… nieważne. Słuchaj, helikopter już tu leci… Winston go wysłał. Wkrótce będziemy z powrotem w centrali.

\- Co z Wdową? - Łaska i Jack popatrzyli się na siebie.

\- Nie wiadomo… trudno jest cokolwiek zobaczyć, gdy wiatr manipuluje Tobą w powietrzu… a potem, gdy woda Cię podtapia. - Lena pokiwała głową.

\- To była akcja, żeby ją wyrwać z naszych rąk… na 100%.

\- Na to wygląda… i znając życie, udała się.

\- Ile byłam nieprzytomna?

\- Kilka minut. - Lena przytaknęła. Popatrzyła się na swoją pierś.

\- Sprzęt nieuszkodzony… całe szczęście - powiedziała Łaska. Lena ostrożnie usiadła i wstała.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak, poradzę sobie… tylko trochę kręci mi się w głowie, ale to nic poważnego. - nagle wszyscy usłyszeli dźwięk helikoptera. Lena obróciła się, by go zobaczyć. Był to znajomy pojazd… widziała go nie raz na Gibraltarze.

\- Szkoda… miałem nadzieję, że to ludzie, którzy przyszli uwolnić Wdowę… mam jeszcze siły na małą imprezę. - powiedział Jesse.

\- Uwierz mi, w trakcie walki szybko być ją stracił. Za gorąco tu.

\- Serio myślisz, że robi mi to jakąś różnicę? Mi, słynnemu McCree?

\- Dobra, dobra, najważniejsze, że mamy helikopter. - przerwała Łaska. - Chodźcie… wracamy do domu.

Wdowa powoli otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła przed sobą białe światło na suficie… potem jej oczy wyłapały lampę chirurgiczną. Leżała na zimnym, metalowym stole. Ruszyła głową na prawo. Zobaczyła androida pełniącego rolę medyka. Czuła, co dziwne, suchość w gardle.

\- Wody? - spytała postać wychodząca z cienia. Od razu poznała głos… Talon. Podał jej szklankę. Usiadła, wzięła ją i napiła się. - Żadnego "dziękuję"? - spytał.

\- Czemu czuję tą suchość… całego ciała?

\- Przeprowadziliśmy kilka operacji - odpowiedział cybernetyczny medyk. - W ich wyniku twoje organy nie utraciły na wydajności… ale spowodowały one również wysuszenie organizmu. Do twojej skóry wprowadzony został implant, który sztucznie nawilża skórę. Za dwa, do pięciu dni usunie się z organizmu. - Wdowa bezproblemowo wstała ze stołu. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Przynajmniej tyle…

\- Zlikwidowałaś go? - spytał, jakby zniecierpliwiony Talon.

\- Nie… - westchnęła. - Smuga mi przeszkodziła. - Talon pokiwał głową.

\- To drugie z rzędu zawalone przez Ciebie zlecenie..

\- Wybacz, że sama nie położyłam jednego z najlepszych agentów Overwatch…

\- Ich jest garstka, do jasnej cholery! Jak możesz mówić "jednego z najlepszych"?! - milczała. Talon westchnął.

\- Słuchaj, popełniłam błąd, prawda… nie byłam wystarczająco ostrożna…

\- Tu nie chodzi o twoje umiejętności, moja droga… Overwatch się uwziął właśnie na Ciebie. Twoja mizerna skuteczność nie wywodzi się od twoich umiejętności… tylko od zainteresowania twoją osobą. - Talon popatrzył się za nią. Lekko kiwnął głową, czego Wdowa nie zauważyła.

\- Dam radę wykonać następne zlecenie… znajdę sposób. Przedtem znajdywałam, teraz też dam radę. Daję Ci słowo, nie popełnię nigdy więcej żadnego błędu. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak… to akurat się zgadza. - nagle Wdowa poczuła uderzenie z tyłu głowy… i straciła przytomność. Upadła na ziemię.

\- Szefie, co z nią zrobić? - Talon spojrzał na mężczyznę, który zadał cios.

\- Wrzuć ją do Tamizy. Niech Overwatch wie, że skutecznie pozbywamy się słabszych ogniw.

\- Coś jak Ravix? - Talon spojrzał się na niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Po prostu ją wyrzuć. I upewnij się, że nikt tego nie zobaczy.

\- Rozkaz!

Ciało uderzyło z impetem w taflę wody. Zaczęło powoli tracić swoją prędkość i coraz wolniej opadać. Prosto w ciemność, potęgowaną obecną nocą. Ciało Wdowy wykryło, że coś jest nie tak…

'Woda… woda!' - jedyna myśl, którą miała w głowie po przebudzeniu. Zaczęła poruszać rękoma, płynąć. Z powodu braku światła nie wiedziała, gdzie płynie… ale poczuła, że ciśnienie na jej ciele powoli zaczyna się zmniejszać. Była coraz bliżej. Po kilku sekundach wypłynęła na powierzchnię. Zaczęła kaszleć, cały czas unosząc się na wodzie. Jej spowolnione serce i inne zmiany fizjologiczne spowodowały nie tylko szybsze odzyskanie przytomności, ale też znacznie wolniejsze zużywanie tlenu. Szybko udało jej się pozbyć większej ilości wody zalegającej w płucach.

\- M… mon dieu… - Kiedy już się uspokoiła, rozejrzała się. Ciemna noc… w oddali było widać światła jakiegoś wielkiego miasta… po panoramie założyła, że to Londyn. Odwróciła się. Wtedy straciła wszelkie wątpliwości co do miejsca, w którym się znajduje. Niedaleko była kryjówka Talona. - 'Dobra… lepiej tam nie wracać… I jakoś skutecznie wyminąć radary...' - zaczęła płynąć w przeciwnym kierunku. Po przebyciu kilkudziesięciu metrów zimnej wody, wyszła na powierzchnię, chłodny wiatr i niska temperatura zaczęły jeszcze bardziej przeszywać jej ciało. - D-Dobra… trzeba dojść do miasta… - założyła wizjer na sekundę, by zobaczyć, jak daleko jest od miasta. - 10 kilometrów. - wyszeptała. - No dobra… przynajmniej wysuszy mnie po drodze… - chwiejnym krokiem poszła w stronę Londynu.

Trafiła na pustą wywrotkę na stacji benzynowej. Szybki skan rejestracji i ludzi w sklepie pozwolił jej ustalić, że jeden z mężczyzn ma za zadanie zostawić ten pojazd na placu budowy w centrum Londynu. Ale jak na razie coś kupował. Zdążyła niepostrzeżenie dostać się na nią, zanim kierowca wrócił. Tak w ciągu niecałej godziny dostała się do centrum Londynu. Przemoczona, z małą ilością pieniędzy… przy pasie jeden ładunek, kotwiczka, na plecach pukawka i wizjer na głowie. Miała pokrowiec na snajperkę, a że miejsca trochę zostało, mogła tam schować jeszcze ładunek. A kotwiczka nie rzucała się w oczy. - 'Muszę się tu ogarnąć… wziąć skądś pieniądze, ukryć się przed Talonem i Overwatch'. - założyła wizjer i sprawdziła kilka istotnych rzeczy. Kilometr stąd była alejka należąca do półświatka, dwie przecznice w tą samą stronę miejsce nazywane "Domem żebraków". Nie było to sporo… ale potrzebowała mieć zakwaterowanie, które nie będzie od niej wymagało dokumentów typu dowód osobisty. Kraść teoretycznie mogła, ale nie była w tym dobra. Znając życie pewnie od razu by ją zdemaskowali. Musiała więc jakoś zapracować… i znowu, pracodawca nie może od niej wymagać kolejnych dokumentów. Poza tym jedyne, co potrafiła robić, to zabijać. Oferowanie pomocy ciemnym typkom wydawało się zbyt oczywistym rozwiązaniem. - 'Dobra… coś więcej o tym Domie Żebraków' - Wizjer pokazał kilka istotnych informacji. Liczba osób: 36, właściciel przybytku: Lena Oxton… i kilka innych, nic nie mówiących jej informacji. - 'Wizjer nie wyciągnął zbyt wiele z bazy danych' - westchnęła. - 'Nie ma na co czekać...' - I ruszyła w stronę Domu Żebraków.

 **Ba dum! Tssss! Wkraczamy w zupełnie inny akt ;D**

 **Dzięki za czytanie :) Do zobaczenia już za 3 dni!**

 **PS. Mam nadzieję...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wchodzimy teraz w część opowieści, gdzie postacią na której skupimy uwagę jest Wdowa :) Przez kilka rozdziałów przy niej zostaniemy. Oczywiście reszta też będzie pojawiać się w tle, ale ten fragment, o którym mowa, zobaczymy z innej perspektywy. Zapraszam do czytania :)**

\- … czyli jednym słowem Wdowa znów jest na wolności?! - wykrzyknął Winston.

\- Albo leży na dnie Morza Śródziemnego… w co wątpię. - powiedział Jack.

\- Ech… a mówiłem, że trzeba było polecieć razem. - wtrącił Reinhardt.

\- Żeby zdjęli i wasz helikopter? To, że jesteśmy herosami, nie znaczy, że nie da się nas zniszczyć, mamy szczęście, że wszyscy żyjemy!

\- Ma rację. - powiedział Torbjörn. - Ja bym się z tego żywy nie wykaraskał.

\- Możemy zejść z tematu? Wdowa najprawdopodobniej żyje, i wkrótce znów będzie polować.

\- Tak, to prawda. - westchnął Jack. - Nie czas na inne zadania… Ona okazała się poważniejszym problemem. Szpon za wszelką cenę chce ją odzyskać. Nie doceniliśmy ich i prawie przypłaciliśmy za to życiem.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że cała drużyna bierze na siebie to zadanie?

\- Tak - odpowiedział stanowczo Jack. - Musimy dojść do Wdowy, musimy odkryć, kto stoi za działaniem "Szponu". Kiedy Overwatch rozwiązano, stał się jeszcze potężniejszy.

\- O, tak… to na pewno. Potrzebujemy więcej sojuszników. Wysłałam sygnał do Any… może zgodzi się udzielić nam pomocy. - powiedziała Lena.

\- Wątpię - mruknął Jack.

\- Czemu? - pokiwał głową.

\- Nie chcę teraz o tym opowiadać…

\- Kiedyś będziesz musiał.

\- Obiecuję. Ale nie teraz. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Możecie ją wezwać… ale nie zgodzi się.

\- Spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Nic się w końcu nie stanie, jak odmówi… prawda Jack? - Mężczyzna przytaknął. - Spróbuj jeszcze raz skontaktować się z Mei i uprosić Genjiego… potrzebujemy ich pomocy.

\- Rozkaz - Winston obrócił się w stronę komputera i zaczął wpisywać instrukcje. - Wiadomości wysłane… tylko jest mały problem z Mei. Nie mogłem się z nią skontaktować. Namierzyłem za to jej pozycję. - pokazał punkt na mapie.

\- RPA? Co ona tam do cholery robi…

\- Znasz ją… pewnie zapobiega kolejnemu kataklizmowi ekologicznemu.

\- A, tak… - Jack przytaknął. - Dobra… polecę tam i zobaczę, co da się zrobić. - zaczął biec w kierunku garażu.

\- Zaraz! Ale tak bez…

\- Będę za kilkanaście godzin! - krzyknął zza rogu.

\- ...bez przygotowania? - dokończyła Łaska. Nastała cisza.

\- No… to… co robimy z wolnym wieczorem? - spytał w końcu Jesse.

\- Błagam, tylko nie "Północny wilk"...

\- Nie podobało się?

\- Daj spokój… nie przypominaj mi. - Reinhardt kiwnął głową.

\- Masz za słabą głowę i zbyt głębokie gardło… co ja poradzę.

\- Wybaczcie, ale ta impreza to już beze mnie… skoro mamy chwilę przerwy, mam coś do załatwienia. - przerwała Lena

\- "Dom Żebraków"? - spytała Łaska. Smuga przytaknęła, znikając za rogiem.

\- ..."Dom Żebraków"?

\- Tak… Lena ma go od kilku lat… założyła niedawno po rozpadzie Overwatch.

\- Opiekuje się tam biednymi?

\- Ona? Nie… wolontariusze. Ale co jakiś czas sprawdza stan budynku i daje pieniądze na utrzymanie. - Jesse zaśmiał się. - No co?

\- A ja myślałem, że awanturowanie się w interesie pokrzywdzonych to jedyne, co robiła.

\- Oj… robiła znacznie więcej rzeczy. Tylko nikt z was nie ma o tym pojęcia. - stwierdziła Łaska

\- No tak… z Tobą zachowała kontakt. Byłyście bliskimi przyjaciółkami.

\- Ciągle jesteśmy.

\- Cały czas bawi się z "podwójną tożsamością?" Wiesz, maska, włosy, ubiór, ukrywanie akceleratora…

\- Tak… zastanawia mnie jak zareaguje, gdy ktoś to odkryje. Ona robi to dlatego, żeby żyć blisko ludzi… i uchodzić za normalną jednocześnie.

\- Jeśli ją zdemaskują, to najprawdopodobniej zbytnio nią to nie ruszy… szczególnie, że jest gotowa poświęcić cały swój czas dla Overwatch.

\- To nie takie proste. Lena poświęca sporo własnej wygody, żeby to robić. Myślę, że jednak trochę ją tu ruszy...

Miejsce byłoby dla przeciętnego człowieka odrażające… ale Wdowa nie znała takiego słowa. Przeszkadzało jej jedynie to, że było ciasno. Nic więcej. Da się przeżyć. Przeszła się po korytarzach, po czymś w rodzaju kuchni… widziała chorych. - 'Co pcha tych ludzi do udzielania pomocy… przecież to bez sensu. Nie mają z tego żadnych korzyści. A oni… i tak są kulą u nogi.' - Zobaczyła wolontariuszy. - 'A oto Ci ludzie… ' - przypatrzyła się im - 'Są dla nich mili… ciekawe'. Podeszła do jednego z nich.

\- O, to ty… widziałam, jak wchodziłaś. - Wolontariuszka popatrzyła się na nią. - Nie wyglądasz najlepiej… - dała jej smutny uśmiech. - Niebieska skóra… takiej choroby jeszcze nie widziałam. - pokiwała głową z przejęciem. - Zagraża ona twojemu życiu?

\- Bynajmniej. - Kobieta przytaknęła. - 'Dziwna osoba… niezbyt rozmowna.' - Wdowa spojrzała na jednego z Żebraków, a potem na wolontariuszkę. - Tyle różnic…

\- Słucham?

\- Nic, nic… dobrze rozumiem, że przyjmujecie do tego miejsca wszystkich, bez okazania dokumentów?

\- Kiedyś tak było… ale już po kilku dniach istnienia tego domu zabrakło miejsca. Teraz przyjmujemy tylko chorych, których nie stać na leczenie… z tego co widzę, jesteś jedną z tych osób.

\- Nie przejmujecie się tym, że ktoś niepotrzebujący pomocy zajmie miejsce?

\- Nie… po co miałby chcieć tu siedzieć… rozejrzyj się - westchnęła. - W tym miejscu nie znajdziesz luksusów. Nikt prócz osób, które naprawdę tego potrzebują, nie przychodzi tu… czasem studenci, dziennikarze lub inne osoby chcące zrobić reportaż na swoje potrzeby.

\- A ty? Czemu tu siedzisz?

\- Zaczynam myśleć, że twoją chorobą jest brak zrozumienia społeczeństwa. - uśmiechnęła się. - Jestem tu, bo mam dobre serce… lubię pomagać. Wrażliwa Amy… tak na mnie mówią. To tyle.

\- Kto wpadł na pomysł założenia Domu Żebraków?

\- Lena Oxton… niesamowita osoba. Nawet najsmutniejszemu potrafi poprawić humor. Przychodzi tu co jakiś czas, niestety ostatnio rzadziej… ale cały czas wysyła nam pieniądze na utrzymanie tego miejsca. Zawsze, jak odwiedza Dom Żebraków, pomaga nam jak tylko może, zanim odejdzie… taka właśnie jest pani Oxton. Na pierwszy rzut oka typowa blondynka, tylko że z casualowymi ciuchami i okularami… ale jak z nią pogadasz okazuje się, że jest nie tylko skrajnie radosna i optymistyczna, ale także inteligentna i…

\- Dobrze, starczy… rozumiem. - 'Lena, Lena… skąd znam to imię?'

\- A, tak… oczywiście… to co, wpisać? - spytała, czując, że rozmowa niezbyt się klei.

\- Tak…

\- Imię? - Wdowa przymknęła oczy.

\- Jest potrzebne?

\- Oczywiście… chociażby ze strony organizacyjnej. Nie musi być prawdziwe, jeśli tak bardzo zależy Ci na jego ukryciu. - Oczy Wdowy straciły focus. Sięgnęła pamięcią w tył.

Oj, Amélie, Amélie... w coś ty się wpakowała…

Może spróbujemy przywrócić Amélie?

Biedna Amélie…

\- ...no więc? - z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos wolontariuszki. Wdowa popatrzyła się na nią. - Imię?

\- A...Amélie. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Widzisz? Nie było to takie trudne - 'Oj, uwierz, było… zwykle kpię z tego imienia…' - Amy wpisała ją na listę. - Dobrze… pójdź na koniec tego korytarza, postaramy się zmyć z Ciebie ten cały brud… - powiedziała i poszła w drugą stronę. Wdowa popatrzyła na siebie. - 'Faktycznie, przydałoby się...' - wzięła pokrowiec i ruszyła przez ciemny korytarz.

\- No dobra… Amélie - powiedziała do Siebie. - Czas zacząć nowe życie…

Kilka minut później…

\- Lena! - krzyknęła Amy, gdy kobieta weszła do głównego pokoju. Na widok wolontariuszki od razu pojawił jej się uśmiech na twarzy. Podeszła do niej i mocno przytuliła.

\- Cześć. - wyszeptała. Amy odwzajemniła uścisk.

\- Gdzie byłaś? Nie widziałam Cię z 3 tygodnie!

\- Aaaa… miałam na głowie trochę tego, i owego… niestety, ale teraz będę tu przychodzić trochę rzadziej. - Lena dała jej smutny uśmiech.

\- Ale czemu… co się stało?

\- Długo by gadać… znalazłam pracochłonne zajęcie. Ale nie martw się, nie zostawię was samych.. w życiu. - uśmiechnęła się.

\- No wiem, wiem… tylko… nudno tu bez Ciebie. - Lena popatrzyła się dookoła.

\- Gdzie Max?

\- Zmarł tydzień temu… nie wytrzymał, biedaczyna. Szkoda, wydawało się, że powoli wraca do siebie. - Lenie od razu zszedł uśmiech z twarzy.

\- Lekarze nie mogli mu pomóc?

\- Chcieli… ale nie starczyło nam pieniędzy na sprzęt. - nastała cisza.

\- Szkoda… był dobrym człowiekiem. Miałam nadzieję, że z tego wyjdzie.

\- A w Londynie coraz więcej potrzebujących… - pokiwała głową

\- Muszę zdobyć jakoś te pieniądze… serce mnie boli, jak widzę tych wszystkich żebraków na obrzeżach miasta… - Amy nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. - No dobra, ale o tym później… przyszłam tu, żeby pomóc.

\- A, jasne, jasne… chodź, pokażę Ci, co i jak… przy okazji opowiem Ci co się ostatnio działo.

Kąpiel faktycznie dobrze jej zrobiła. Za każdym razem była ona niezwykłym doświadczeniem. Jej zimna skóra stykająca się z przyjemnie gorącą wodą to jedne z niewielu przyjemnych rzeczy, jakie doświadczała w swoim życiu. Ale tym razem nie było przyjemnej, gorącej wody… tylko ciasny, lodowaty prysznic. Coś kojarzącego jej się z przyjemnością było teraz nieprzyjemnym obowiązkiem. Choć trzeba przyznać, że pomieszczenie było czyste, zadbane… wolontariusze naprawdę robili, co mogli. Chociaż… czy naprawdę był to taki nieprzyjemny obowiązek? W końcu to coś w rodzaju oderwania od rzeczywistości. Od rzeczywistości, która przez ostatnie godziny komplikowała jej życie. - 'W sumie… dobra odskocznia' - pomyślała. Gdy skończyła prysznic, wyszła i ubrała się w swój strój, założyła na głowę wizjer, który na jej szczęście był uważany za przedmiot, który pomagał jej w profilaktyce "choroby". Pokrowiec miała zawsze przy sobie. Nie było szans, by ktoś ją tu nakrył… Chyba, że przyszłaby w to miejsce policja. Albo inne służby. Wyszła na korytarz i skierowała się ponownie do pokoju głównego. Chciała wyjść na zewnątrz, i prawie weszła do pokoju… gdy nagle usłyszała znajomy głos.

\- Dobra, włączaj! - Wdowa stanęła jak wryta przed wejściem. - 'Smuga...' - głos dobiegał z lewej strony. Niewiele myśląc, powoli wychyliła głowę, by zobaczyć to, co słyszy. Korytarz był ciemny, a miejsce, w którym była Lena oświetlone. Zobaczyła ją. Wyglądała inaczej… inny strój, fryzura, poza, nosiła okulary… ale tej twarzyczki nie dało się z niczym pomylić. Nagle z innego pokoju wybiegła Amy.

\- Motor włączony!

\- Świetnie, nic nie przecieka! - powiedziała zadowolona z siebie. - Proszę… kilka minut roboty i załatwione… co ten hydraulik tu robił przez pół godziny.

\- Nie mam pojęcia… ale kasy nie udało mu się wybulić.

\- I dobrze… trzeba ją wykorzystywać rozważnie. Kilka funtów więcej to jeden , przygarnięty potrzebujący. - Amy przytaknęła - No… to co teraz?

\- Jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy do roboty… awaria w pokoju pana Clintona na przykład.

\- Dobra, pokaż mi to…

\- Lena elektrykiem… tego jeszcze nie było…

\- Pani Oxton! - usłyszeli głos kilka metrów od nich. Był to stary mężczyzna chory na kręgosłup

\- Edward? Co ty tu robisz… w takim stanie powinieneś siedzieć w pokoju. - Staruszek uśmiechnął się.

\- Spokojnie… nic mi nie będzie.

\- Ja rozumiem, że nie możesz usiedzieć w miejscu… ale pamiętasz co mówiła Andy?

\- Doskonale… ale nie ruszałem się z miejsca tak dawno… stary człowiek od czasu do czasu musi się gdzieś przejść… inaczej niczym nie różni się od warzywa. - Lena dała mu smutny uśmiech.

\- O co chodzi, panie Wick? - przerwała Amy.

\- Pan Clinton został przeniesiony… do innego pokoju.

\- Rozumiem - powiedziała Lena. - Ale naprawić go trzeba… do pokoju wprowadzi się ktoś inny. - Edward uśmiechnął się.

\- Pani Oxton, jest pani… nieoceniona. - Lena popatrzyła się na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję… ale mów mi po imieniu… głupio się czuje, jak nazywam do kogoś w ten sposób, a ten ktoś tytułuje mnie nazwiskiem.

\- Dobrze… pani Leno - zaśmiała się.

\- Po prostu… Lena. - Staruszek uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Dobrze. I jeszcze raz, dzięki za wszystko. - Kobieta przytaknęła. Odwróciła się i weszła w inny korytarz. - 'Smuga… jasny gwint! Ona jest właścicielem..' - Wdowa oparła się o ścianę. - 'To będzie znacznie trudniejsze, niż przypuszczałam...' - pogrążyła się w swoich myślach. Ocknęła się dopiero po kilku minutach. - 'Dobra, nie ma na to czasu… muszę dostać się do tego baru...'

 **Nie, jeszcze nie czas na konfrontację Leny z Wdową ;) Ale spokojnie, przyjdzie na to czas, nie martwcie się. Już niedługo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cóż... nie wiem co napisać :P**

Alejka była dosyć ponura, ciemna i wydawała się opustoszała. Budynki były zbyt… ciche… a może to sprawka nocnej pory i deszczowej pogody. Tylko jeden wydawał się trochę bardziej żywy niż reszta. Wyglądał jak restauracja, kantyna… coś w tym kierunku. Wdowa podeszła do wejścia i spojrzała się na szyld. - 'Moist Alley... faktycznie, adekwatna nazwa…' - podeszła do drzwi i nadstawiła ucha.

\- Nie, czekaj... - szybko odsunęła się. Ułamek sekundy później ktoś przez nie wyleciał.

\- Jeszcze raz przyjdziecie do kantyny Moist Alley, nie wyjdziecie stąd żywi!

\- Ale…

\- Von Garda się nie oszukuje! Każdy to wie… i ukatrupi was gołymi rękoma. - Wdowa oparła się o ścianę obok drzwi. Mężczyzna, który wyrzucił dwójkę wrócił do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Cholera… - mężczyźni wstali z twardego betonu. Jeden z nich zauważył Wdowę. - Co się jopisz?! Ktoś Cię na nas nasłał? Myślisz, że nie mamy tu wystarczająco problemów? - Cisza.

\- Stoję tu sobie, nikomu nie wadzę… czemu od razu zakładasz, że chcę Ci zrobić krzywdę?

\- A… szkoda gadać! - wypluł ślinę. Czujne oko kobiety zauważyło, że była ona zmieszana z krwią.

\- Za co was wyrzucili? - Drugi mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- No… pomagaliśmy w transporcie towaru, setek milionów dolarów… dostarczaliśmy wszystko do pewnego biznesmena… co jakiś czas braliśmy sobie kilka tysięcy funtów. - Wdowa pokiwała głową. - No bo co to jest dla takiego bogacza? On nawet nie zauważy różnicy… a nam te pieniądze się przydadzą! Niestety… pewnego dnia ktoś zauważył, że w papierach coś się nie zgadza i… przyłapał nas na gorącym uczynku… ale kurcze, żeby od razu wywalać na zbity ryj?! - Wdowa zaśmiała się. - No co?!

\- Wyjątkowo niemądrzy z was chłopcy… naprawdę wydaje wam się, że mieliście pecha, że tak was potraktowano? Powinniście się cieszyć. - mężczyźni popatrzyli się na siebie. - Od razu można poznać, że jesteście zwykłymi pachołkami… - pokiwała głową. - Lepiej stąd spadajcie, zanim ktoś uzna, że za długo siedzicie pod kantyną… i znajdźcie sobie robotę gdzie indziej.

\- Co mamy robić… nie mamy pieniędzy, dokumentów… zabrali nam wszystko!

\- Nie wiem, zapijcie się w jakimś dyskretnym miejscu na śmierć, rzućcie się z mostu… cokolwiek. I tak będzie to lepszą alternatywą niż ponowne wchodzenie do środka i błaganie o wybaczenie.

\- Dobra, już dobra… zrozumiałem przekaz. Choć, Johny, spadamy stąd… - I po chwili znikli za rogiem. Wdowa stanęła przed drzwiami. Upewniła się, że nikt z alejki jej nie widzi. Z pokrowca wyjęła snajperkę i założyła na plecy. - 'To zupełnie zmieni pierwsze wrażenie… uznają mnie za łowczynię nagród… biorąc pod uwagę sprzęt, jaki noszę, nie pierwszą lepszą...' - przeszła przez drzwi. Weszła do korytarza, który prowadził do serca kantyny. Na końcu było wejście, bez drzwi. Ruszyła w jego stronę. Z licznych głośników grała imprezowa muzyka. Im bardziej się zbliżała, tym lepiej ją słyszała… i dostrzegała więcej. Wewnątrz było ciemno, jedyne światło pochodziło od kuli dyskotekowej. Coraz głośniej było słychać różne głosy. Potem barman, grajki, tzw. "palarnia"... W końcu weszła do środka. Część osób od razu zwróciła na nią uwagę. Nagle zrobiło się ciszej. Wdowa udawała, że nie zwraca na to uwagi i bokiem ruszyła w najmniej odsłonięty, pusty stolik. Po chwili dźwięk rozmów powrócił… ale było słychać więcej szeptów. Kobieta czuła się obserwowana. Podeszła do stoliku i usiadła samotnie. Rozejrzała się. - 'Tak… zdecydowanie wygląda tu na miejsce, w którym przesiadują ciemne typki...' - westchnęła - 'Mon Dieu, Fatale… w coś ty się wpakowała...' - podparła głowę o rękę. - 'Muszę znaleźć Talona… i odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne.' - zacisnęła pięść. Zauważyła, że ktoś do niej podchodzi. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku. U pasa pistolet. Nie wiedziała, jakie ma zamiary… ale lepiej uważać. Uzbroiła kotwiczkę przymocowaną do ręki, którą miała pod stołem. Obserwowała uważnie, jak mężczyzna siada na przeciwko niej.

\- Trupia Wdowa… - wyszeptał. - No proszę… kto by się Ciebie spodziewał.

\- O, w końcu osoba, która wie, kim jestem… - zaśmiał się.

\- Złotko… na zewnątrz może i nikt Cię nie rozpoznaje… ale tu przesiadują osoby mające więcej informacji, niż niejeden w policji. Tu zapewne zna Cię spora większość. Jak pewnie zauważyłaś. - Wdowa przyjrzała mu się dokładnie.

\- Eddy Marley… no proszę. - mężczyźnie zszedł z twarzy uśmiech. - Zapuściłeś brodę… zacząłeś pozyskiwać informacje z bogatych źródeł… sporo się zmieniło przez te kilka lat. - Eddy przymknął oczy.

\- A mnie skąd znasz?

\- Uwierz mi, nie chcesz wiedzieć, skąd.

\- Ależ chcę… bardzo mnie to ciekawi.

\- Powiedz lepiej, po co przyszedłeś… zapewne nie po to, by się pochwalić, że coś o mnie wiesz.

\- Fakt… nie po to. - w ułamku sekundy wyjął pistolet i w nią wcelował. Wdowa zachichotała. Eddy również się uśmiechnął. - Co Cię tak śmieszy?

\- No powiedz… po co do mnie celujesz.

\- McDaizy wystawił nagrodę za Ciebie… żywą lub martwą. Ale za żywą jest 20% więcej. Dlatego jeszcze rozmawiamy.

\- A jakieś konkretne sumy? Jestem zainteresowana tą posadą.

\- Zwyczajne zlecenia starczają na miesięczne utrzymanie w dobrym mieszkaniu, amunicję i co jakiś czas na upgrade sprzętu. Ale za Ciebie… - zaśmiał się. - Za Ciebie wystawiono taką nagrodę, że głowa mała. - Wdowa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ciekawe… nie zastanawiałeś się może, czemu żaden z łowców głów w tym miejscu nie odważył się przyjść po takie pieniądze? - spytała kładąc palec na przycisku uruchamiającym kotwiczkę

\- Bo są strachliwi… ale prawda jest taka, że bez powodu. Broń odłożona… mogłabyś spróbować zrobić unik, lub zaatakować… ale nie z moim czasem reakcji.

\- Oui… kiedyś byłeś dobrym pionkiem, który dobrze strzelał i nie zadawał pytań… szkoda, że nie pozostałeś na tym miejscu.

\- A właśnie, skoro o tym mowa… zaproponowałbym Ci wyjście na mały spacer… ale poruszyłaś moją ciekawość… więc może teraz powiesz mi, skąd mnie znasz? - Wdowa sięgnęła pamięcią wstecz. Zaśmiała się.

\- To były czasy… czasy, kiedy jeszcze nie polowałam na grube ryby, tylko na mniej znaczących ludzi… - spojrzała mu się głęboko w oczy, jej twarz spoważniała. - Eddy… to ja byłam tym snajperem. To ja zabiłam twojego brata w '34 - mężczyzna popatrzył się na nią ze zdziwieniem. Który stopniowo zaczął zmieniać się w gniew. - Biedaczysko… tyle dla Ciebie znaczył… osłoniłeś go własną piersią. Wolałeś sam przyjąć strzał - Położył palec na spuście. - Byłbyś bohaterem… gdybyś tylko trafił na innego snajpera. Strzeliłam. Pocisk przeleciał milimetry od Ciebie. Twój brat dostał w nogę… i osunął się na ziemię. Uklęknąłeś przed nim, krzycząc… nie pamiętam, co. Jednocześnie odsłoniłeś głowę twojego brata… - na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Zdecydowanie jeszcze byłeś głupcem.

\- Wiesz co? - Eddy zacisnął zęby. - Chyba jednak zadowolę się… - zanim zdążył powiedzieć resztę, poczuł niewyobrażalny ból i szarpnięcie w nodze. Zawył. Strzelił… ale siła, z jaką kotwiczka w niego trafiła była tak wielka, że obróciła nim tak szybko, iż nie zdążył strzelić. Poleciał kilka metrów do przodu, obracając się przy tym kilka razy. Nagle w kantynie zapadła kompletna cisza. Muzyka przestała grać, ludzie rozmawiać. Wszyscy zawiesili oko na Wdowie. Kobieta wzięła chusteczki, powoli wstała i zaczęła iść w kierunku martwego. Złapała za kotwiczkę i wyjęła ją z ciała mężczyzny - 'Cholera… głęboko się wbiłaś..' - wytarła hak z krwi i ułożyła go na swoim miejscu. Ponownie go uzbroiła. Uklęknęła nad zmarłym.

\- Wybacz, że nie dałam Ci skończyć… - wyszeptała do ucha. - ...ale przymierzałeś się do strzału. Dis bonjour à frère de ma part. - wstała - Kto tu sprząta? - spytała. W sali było na tyle cicho, że dało się usłyszeć echo. Wdowa wyjęła wszystkie pieniądze jakie miała i rzuciła w stronę barmana. - Za sprzątanie. - spokojnie wróciła do stolika, usiadła i, jakby nigdy nic, zaczęła przeglądać menu. Minęło parę minut, zanim głosy rozmów powróciły, grajki zaczęli ponownie grać i ludzie przestali się na nią gapić. Chodź część nie mogła się napatrzeć…

\- Widzisz? Mówię Ci, to ona… żaden sobowtór! - wyszeptał jeden z mężczyzn imieniem Max, zajmujący stolik po drugiej stronie sali.

\- Tak… zdecydowanie. Ale… lepiej do niej nie podchodź… widziałaś, co zrobiła z Marleyem. - wskazał na trupa, który był teraz sprzątany. - Zabiła go… bez mrugnięcia okiem. Poza tym te morderstwo to znak, że lepiej nie wchodzić jej w drogę… na pewno ma teraz jakieś zlecenie.

\- To czemu weszła ze snajperką na plecach do kantyny? Bezpieczniej byłoby zrobić to wewnątrz. I odłożyła ją, jak podeszła do stolika… to wyraźne znaki.

\- To… mógł byś tylko przypadek! Ona nie zna naszych zwyczajów...

\- Aaaa… daj spokój! Na pewno czeka na jakieś zlecenie!

\- Nawet jeśli, to będzie kosztować ekstra. Wynajęcie takiego wyjadacza to niemałe koszta.

\- Ale ona nie spartaczy tej roboty… miewała sto razy trudniejsze zlecenia.

\- No nie wiem…

\- Nie marudź, chodź! - wstał z miejsca i szybkim krokiem ruszył do stolika Wdowy.

\- Max, czekaj! Cholera! - mężczyzna wstał i ruszył za nim. Zanim zdążył do niego dobiec, ten już dosiadał się do Wdowy.

\- Bonjour. - przywitał się grzecznie i usiadł naprzeciw niej. Wdowa opuściła menu i popatrzyła się na niego. A potem na jego towarzysza

\- Bonjour. Parlez-vous français?

\- Ymmm… właściwie to nie mówię zbyt dobrze po francusku…

\- Rozumiem… chciałeś się przywitać w moim ojczystym języku… doceniam. - spojrzała się na menu ponownie. - Kolejny łowca nagród?

\- Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy… jeśli o to pytasz.

\- I tak byś nie dał rady… - Max energicznie przytaknął.

\- No… - spojrzała się na niego. Głupio się uśmiechał i był w nią wpatrzony.

\- Tak więc… o co chodzi?

\- A, tak… - chrząknął - Mam dla Ciebie zadanie… znaczy… jeśli przyszłaś tu po zlecenia, to… nie jestem pewien, czy… - Wdowa powoli puściła jedną ręką menu i pokazała mu dłoń, by się trochę uspokoił.

\- Prze...przepraszam… zbyt szybko założyłem, że szuka pani jakiejś roboty.

\- Mówiłem mu, że ma pani jakieś zlecenia od Szponu, ale nie chciał mnie słuchać! - wyszeptał przerażony towarzysz. Wdowa zaśmiała się.

\- Akurat wam się trafiło… tak, szukam teraz nieco innej roboty. Jeśli chodzi o Szpon, zostałam… jakby to powiedzieć… odsunięta. - Max uniósł brwi.

\- A… co się stało… jeśli można spytać.

\- Nie można. - odpowiedziała. - Lepiej mów, czego ode mnie oczekujecie.

\- Tak, jasne… - I Max zaczął opowiadać. O baronie narkotykowym, który blokował dostęp jego pracodawcy do przemycanej broni. O willi na obrzeżach Londynu, w której mieszkał, o tym, że wszystkie możliwe gniazda snajperskie są strzeżone przez ochroniarzy. I o tym, że łowcy nagród zatrudniali przez tą dwójkę próbowali go już zabić… skrytobójstwo, wprowadzanie wtyk… nic nie wyszło. - Dlatego potrzebujemy kogoś, kto zna się na rzeczy bardziej niż inni… Ciebie. Próbowali go zabić w willi, na imprezach, podczas transportu… nic nie wychodziło. A dla Ciebie takie zlecenie to pewnie pestka. - Wdowa spojrzała się jeszcze raz na plany budynku i obrony

\- I… to tyle? Ci ochroniarze nie są jakoś specjalnie wyszkoleni? Komandosi, czy coś? Żadnej podczerwieni w tym miejscu?

\- Nie, żadnej. - Wdowa spojrzała się na Maksa.

\- Jak można spartolić taką robotę? - Mężczyzna szturchnął swojego towarzysza z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Widzisz, James? Pierwsza klasa, to pierwsza klasa… - Kobieta udawała, że tego nie słyszy.

\- Nie jest to zbyt wymagające zlecenie…

\- Właśnie… też zauważyliśmy… dlatego… może zejdziemy trochę z ceny? - Wdowa spojrzała się na niego. - Budżet jest… ograniczony.

\- Ile proponowaliście poprzednim łowcom?

\- 2 tysiące funtów. - '2 tysiące… niemało. Ale żeby dopaść Talona potrzebuję milionów. Każdy zaczynał skromnie… ale i tak muszę wyciskać jak najwięcej.' - pomyślała. - Prawda? Więc… Tobie może… 3 tysiące?

\- Nie jestem byle szczurem do wynajęcia.

\- My… nie chcieliśmy pani urazić…

\- Wiem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że oferta jest śmieszna. 10 tysięcy to minimum. - Oboje ułożyli usta w dzióbek.

\- Skoro ten baron jest tak wielką kulą u nogi dla waszego szefa, na pewno da radę uzbierać taką sumę. - mężczyźni popatrzyli się na siebie.

\- Trudna decyzja… dobrze, jak wykonasz zadanie, przekażemy panu Willeyowi, by przesłał tą sumę… ale skoro to będzie nasz tak drogo kosztować… mamy jeden warunek.

\- Słucham

\- Zadanie musi zostać wykonane w 3 dni. Po wszystkim poinformujesz nas i spotkamy się w kantynie.

\- Żadnych wymagań do co miejsca likwidacji?

\- A po co? Żadnych.

\- Siedzi teraz u siebie w willi, zgadza się?

\- Tak. - Wdowa wstała i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Będę za godzinę.

Nieco ponad godzinę później...

\- Amélie! - usłyszała Wdowa, ostrożnie wchodząc do Domu Żebraków. - Gdzie byłaś, już prawie ranek… i co nosisz w tej walizeczce?

\- Prezent od kolegi spod pewnego sklepu. Pani Oxton cały czas tu jest? - spytała obojętnie.

\- Nie… poszła kilka minut temu. Szkoda, że Cię tu nie było…

\- Tak? Co się działo?

\- Nic niezwykłego… ale chciałabym, żebyś ją poznała. A właśnie, czemu wyszłaś? Może twoja choroba polega na… bo ja wiem, trybie lunarnym? - Wdowa chciała się zaśmiać, ale powstrzymała się.

\- Można tak powiedzieć… jeden z objawów. - ruszyła do swojego pokoju.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie potrzebujesz żadnej pomocy? Mogę wezwać jakąś pomoc?

\- Uwierz mi, żaden z lekarzy nie jest w stanie pomóc mojej… przypadłości. Potrzebuję chwili spokoju. - Odwróciła się i poszła. Amy patrzyła się na nią z mieszaniną troski i niepewności.

Weszła do pokoju i zamknęła drzwi. Pokój był mały, naprawdę mały… ale starczał na ogarnięcie całego sprzętu. Upewniła się, że przez małe okno naprzeciw wejścia nikt nie będzie w stanie jej podejrzeć. Usiadła na łóżku, i otworzyła walizeczkę. W środku był zestaw ładunków wybuchowych, amunicja do snajperki i nowa linka do kotwiczki. Szybko ją wymieniła. Potem uzupełniła amunicję, a ładunki zostawiła na miejscu. Walizkę schowała pod łóżko. Usłyszała kroki na zewnątrz. Potem głosy. Wolontariusze zaczęli chodzić po pokojach i zapraszać na śniadanie. Jeden z nich zapukał.

\- Pani… Amélie? Zapraszamy na śniadanie! Potrzebuje pani może pomocy? - Nagle drzwi otworzyły się przed mężczyzną.

\- Nie potrzebuję.

\- Na pewno?

\- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz się na coś przydać, przekaż, że sama będę dbała o swój pokój. Nikt nie musi wchodzić do środka. - 'A, to ta, która jest aspołeczna...' - pomyślał wolontariusz.

\- Przekażę - ukłonił się i poszedł w swoją stronę. - 'Że też nie przeprowadzają żadnej kontroli… każdy z nich jeszcze wierzy, że jestem potrzebującą?' - pokiwała głową. Już miała wracać, gdy nagle usłyszała głos mężczyzny.

\- Przepraszam… mogłaby pani mi pomóc? - odwróciła się. Zobaczyła młodego mężczyznę, w poharatanej koszuli. Na wózku - Wolontariusze już poszli… a mi właśnie rozładowały się ogniwa do wózka. Czy… mogłaby pani je wymienić? - nacisnął przycisk na podłokietniku. Otworzyła się mała ścianka i z wewnątrz wysunęło się ogniwo łukowe. Wdowa westchnęła. Wzięła je, uklęknęła i wymieniła ogniwo.

\- Dziękuję. - uśmiechnął się. - Na tym korytarzu jest chyba pani jedyną osobą, która potrafiłaby mi pomóc… reszta nie zrobiłaby tego z powodu wirusa czy też bakterii… albo problemów z kośćmi. - Wdowa wstała i otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju. - Nie… nie zechciałaby pani towarzyszyć mi przy śniadaniu. ? - 'Mon dieu… Co za natręt. Nie spałam od 3 dni, chyba mam prawo zmrużyć oko.' - wtedy poczuła burczenie w swoim brzuchu. Skrzywiła minę. Ponownie odwróciła się jego stronę.

\- Niech będzie.

Lena weszła do bazy operacyjnej.

\- Ooooo, no proszę… co za zmiana… - skomentował jej wygląd Jesse, który najwyraźniej przyszedł ją przywitać. Przekręciła oczyma.

\- Weź… nie lubię się przebierać. - weszła do najbliższej łazienki, by trochę się ogarnąć.

\- Nie? - spytał McCree, po drugiej stronie drzwi. - Kiedyś lubiłaś.

\- I dalej bym lubiła, gdyby nie te głupie blond włosy… i to, że muszę się inaczej zachowywać.

\- No tak… czego się nie robi dla zachowania tajemnicy. Musisz mieć jak najbardziej odmienny wygląd, by nikt Cię nie zdemaskował.

\- Powiedz mi, czy w tym kolorze włosów naprawdę wyglądam tak idiotycznie, jak myślę?

\- No… ciemne do Ciebie bardziej pasują.

\- Czuję się tak sztucznie, kiedy wychodzę w tym na ulicę… i jeszcze muszę udawać, że to lubię.

\- Ale nikt Cię nie rozpozna… czy to nie cudowne?

\- Fakt… warte poświęcenia. - po kilku minutach drzwi otworzyły się. Lena wyszła w bieliźnie, owinięta ręcznikiem i z już umytymi, choć jeszcze nie ułożonymi, ciemnymi włosach. - Powiedz reszcie, ze zaraz się stawię na miejscu… potrzebuję jeszcze kilku minut.

\- Jasne. - odpowiedział i poszedł w stronę sali narad.

 **Na pewno wyłapaliście nawiązenie ;) Niemożliwe, że nie. Dzięki za czytanie :D Do zobaczenia w następnym chapterze.**


	8. Chapter 8

**No i jest kolejny chapter. Damn, nie spodziewałem się, że to tak przeciągnie się w czasie... a przecież nie jesteśmy jeszcze nawet w połowie ;O Miłego czytania!**

Okazało się, że młodziak na wózku to znacznie bardziej interesującą postać, niż się wydawało. Był synem bardzo zamożnej pary, jego ojciec sędzią, a matka adwokatem. Oboje byli bardzo religijni. Niestety, okazało się, że aż nazbyt. Kiedy dowiedzieli się, że ich syn jest homoseksualistą, popadli w strach. Za wszelką cenę chcieli wyleczyć syna z jego przypadłości… ale on sam się na to nie zgadzał. Zostawili syna ciotce, która straciła męża podczas kryzysu omnicznego, a sami polecieli do USA, zrywając kontakt z synem. To jednak nie był koniec nieszczęść… pewnego dnia, gdy chłopak szedł z ciotką na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, oboje zostali potrąceni przez ciężarówkę z napędem wodorowym. Niestety, podczas zderzenia doszło do potężnego wybuchu. Ciotka instynktownie osłoniła chłopaka, przyjmując całe ciepło z wybuchu. Oboje zostali odepchnięci przez wybuch na kilkadziesiąt metrów. Hubert, bo tak miał na imię, niefortunnie upadł na ziemię. I tak ciotka doznała tak poważnych oparzeń, że nie dało się jej uratować, a chłopak został sparaliżowany od pasa w dół. Smutna historia. Z rodzicami nawet nie spróbował się skontaktować. Chce ich jak najszybciej zapomnieć.

Okazało się, że jako syn prawników, ma sporą wiedzę. Wdał się rozmowę z Wdową, która uznała ją za dosyć interesującą.

\- … i właśnie wtedy stracili poparcie wśród ludności. Rząd też ich nie potrzebował… a to dwa główne aspekty, dla których taka organizacja trzymana jest przy życiu. Każdy, kto orientuje się w polityce, wiedział, jak to się skończy. Overwatch został rozwiązany. - Wziął kolejny łyk wody ze swojej szklanki. - Choć słyszy się, że teraz podobno wznowił działalność… Ci, którzy niegdyś siedzieli w ukryciu nagle zaczęli działać… i to w zorganizowany sposób. Znów zyskują poparcie wśród ludzi. Ach, świat się zmienia… ponownie.

\- Co o nich sądzisz?

\- Powiedziałbym Ci, gdybym znał prawdziwą naturę tej organizacji… niestety, nic nie wiem. Ale na pewno nie uwierzę, że Ci ludzie czynią te wszystkie cuda tylko po to, by żyło się lepiej. Nigdy tak nie jest - Wdowa przytaknęła. Wzięła ostatni kęs.

\- Wydajesz się jedyną osobą w tym miejscu, z którą można normalnie porozmawiać. - wstała z miejsca.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość - uśmiechnął się. - Do zobaczenia. - odparł odjeżdżąjąc od stołu. Wdowa nie odpowiedziała mu nic… choć zastanawiała się, czy powinna. Zamiast tego wróciła do pokoju, położyła się na prowizorycznym łóżku i zasnęła.

Kilkanaście godzin później

\- Zajęta? - ktoś wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Popatrzyła się na mężczyznę, który podszedł i usiadł przy jej stoliku.

\- Zależy, kto pyta. Czaruś poszukujący kobiety, czy osoba potrzebująca niekonwencjonalnej pomocy.

\- Wygadana… - przyznał. - Oczywiście chodzi o to drugie. Mam dosyć… nietypowe zlecenie.

\- Zabijałam zbyt potężnych ludzi, żeby się czymś takim przejmować.

\- Fakt, wyglądasz na taką osobę… ale tym razem nie będzie to takie trudne. Proponuję Ci kontrakt na niejakiego Bena Shell. Osoba chora na kręgosłup. Przesiaduje…

\- ...w Domu Żebraków. - dokończyła. Mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Znasz go?

\- Czy go znam… za dużo powiedziane. Kontynuuj.

\- No… co by tu dłużej mówić… chcę jego śmierci.

\- Szybko i na temat… zwykle bym skakała z radości… ale tym razem zżera mnie ciekawość. Po co chcesz go zabić? Nie ma żadnej władzy, pieniędzy…

\- On nie. Ale jego rodzice mają. Widzisz… ich działania przeszkadzają mojemu wspólnikowi w działaniach w Ameryce Północnej. Poszperaliśmy trochę i odkryliśmy, że mają syna, tu, w Londynie. Pomyśleliśmy, że to idealna karta przetargowa. Jednak nie wydawali się przejęci. Dlatego postanowiliśmy, że zabijemy go… żeby pokazać, że nie żartujemy. W końcu prócz niego zostają jeszcze kuzyni. Tyle, że trudno go wykurzyć z tego całego domu… więc potrzebujemy snajpera. Którego w zespole nie mamy. I tu pojawiasz się ty.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Cena jest jedna i nie podlega negocjacji. 500.

\- Nie podlega negocjacji? Sądzę, że nie dojdziemy do porozumienia.

\- To jedno, pieprzone warzywo. I tak dajemy za niego za dużo.

\- Skoro to tylko warzywo, to czemu go dawno nie ubiliście? Poza tym uważam, że należy mi się... dodatek. Za straty emocjonalne.

\- Mówiłaś przecież, że się nie znacie.

\- Bo to prawda. Ale znam się z kilkoma innymi osobami, które będą mocno ubolewać po jego stracie. A tego moje słabe serce bez pocieszenia by tego nie zniosło.

\- Gówno prawda… wiesz, że w Londynie nie ma wiele snajperów i wykorzystujesz ten fakt.

\- Tak, wykorzystuję… co z tego?

\- 2 tysiące.

\- Hmmmm… tyle daje się za morderstwo przyjaciela. - mężczyzna przymrużył oczy. - Przestań żałować kasy. Kilka tysięcy nie zrobi Ci różnicy, a mi pomoże w osiągnięciu celu. 5 tysięcy. - cisza. - Chyba, że wolisz sprowadzać kogoś z poza granic miasta. - westchnął.

\- Niech będzie… jakoś nie mogę Ci odmówić. Poza tym słyszałem dookoła opowieści o niebieskoskórej kobiecie… pojawiła się znikąd, żąda potężnych sum, ale wykonana praca nie jest kwestionowana w żaden sposób.

\- Dobrze słyszałeś.

\- Kiedy mogę spodziewać się wykonania zlecenia?

\- Przez okno go nie trafię… jest za małe. Załatwię to, jak wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Za kilka godzin, ranem.

\- Świetnie… widzimy się za 24 godziny.

Ranek w Londynie był… pochmurny. Jak to zwykle bywa w Anglii. Na szczęście tym razem nie padało. Wdowa siedziała w oknie pewnego budynku, z którego była w stanie oddać czysty strzał. Dach był zbyt odsłonięty, od razu ktoś by ją zauważył. Na Bena czekała dosyć długo. Zauważyła, że prócz niego niewiele osób wychodziło na świeże powietrze. Cóż, nie ma co się dziwić… Większość z nich nie była w stanie. Młody chłopak wyjechał z budynku w momencie, gdy zauważył pewną młodą dziewczynę, która do niego podeszła. Na ich twarzach pojawiły się uśmiechy. Dziewczyna przytuliła mocno chłopaka. Na pierwszy rzut oka byli parą… ale, jak wynikało z opowieści Bena, nie mogło tak być. - 'Nie wychodzi na dłużej niż 3 minuty' - pomyślała. Wyjęła snajperkę z pokrowca i uzbroiła. Ustawiła ją na parapecie. Przycelowała w głowę. Już miała strzelać… gdy ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie. Wstrzymała się z wystrzałem. Coś ją blokowało… coś powodowało, że nie do końca chciała strzelić. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała się na dwójkę. Dziewczyna coś mu przyniosła… coś, co go ucieszyło…

Potrząsnęła głową. Wyraz twarzy w mgnieniu oka zmienił się z zaciekawionego na zabójczy. W ułamku sekundy przycelowała i oddała strzał. Prosto w głowę. Opuściła snajperkę.

\- Nie...nie, nie… nie! - dobiegł głos dziewczyny, potęgowany przez echo… którego w tym miejscu nie powinno być. Słyszała coś takiego… jeszcze, gdy pracowała u Talona. Ale tym razem krzyk o wiele mocniej brzmiał w uszach, powodując u niej dyskomfort. Wdowa w bezruchu patrzyła się, jak dziewczyna ubolewała nad zmarłym, a wokół zlatywał się tłum gapiów. Te zlecenie… było inne. Sprawiało, że stała tam, pogrążona we własnych myślach… nawet nie wiedząc, o czym myśli. Nie było satysfakcji, jak po każdym innym zleceniu. Czuła… pustkę. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna zaczęła rozglądać się po budynkach. I zauważyła ja. Puściła głowę chłopaka i podeszła kilka kroków w jej stronę.

\- Czemu?! - Wdowa jeszcze przez kilka sekund nie mogła się ruszać. Dopiero po chwili, natychmiastowo wyrwana z transu, ruszyła w ucieczkę.

\- Lena? Co robisz? - spytał Jesse wchodząc do jej pokoju. Oglądała telewizję. Zaśmiał się. - To my na Ciebie czekamy, a ty... - i wtedy zobaczył łzy w oczach. Od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Spojrzał się na hologram.

\- ...nastąpiło przed budynkiem nieoficjalnie nazywanym "Domem Żebraków." Policja szuka motywów zbrodni i przesłuchuje świadków. Naszym reporterom udało się nagrać fragment z przesłuchania jednego ze świadków.

\- Wtedy doszło do mnie, że w żaden sposób już mu nie pomogę… Pocisk przeszedł na wylot przez głowę… w jaki sposób miałam mu pomóc…- chwila przerwy - Zaczęłam się rozglądać… i zobaczyłam zabójcę. Stał w oknie i.. patrzył się na mnie nieobecnym wzrokiem.

\- Czy zobaczyła pani, jak on wyglądał?

-Nie zwróciłam na to uwagi… pamiętam tylko, że trzymał w ręku jakiś karabin… i skórę miał niebieską… sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był kobietą.

-Jest pani pewna? Miała pani załzawione oczy, może… - nagranie się urwało.

\- Policję zainteresował fakt, że w stronę chorego został oddany tak precyzyjny strzał, a na miejscu zbrodni znaleziono owy pocisk, który po zbadaniu okazał się pasować tylko do broni wysokiej klasy. Śledczy próbują odkryć, kto był zabójcą. Trwa dogłębna analiza miejsca przestępstwa. - Lena wyłączyła telewizor. Wytarła łzy.

\- Zabiła Bena. - pokiwała głową. Jesse usiadł obok niej i przytulił. - Po co… nikomu nie wadził… zawsze starał się wszystkim pomóc… A Wdowa jeszcze została w oknie… żeby przytrzeć mi nosa… - Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Poklepał ją po ramieniu. - Jesse… musimy ją znaleźć. - przytaknął. Podparł podbródek na głowie przyjaciółki.

\- Tak… ale nie przejmuj się tym teraz. - złapał ją za ramiona, odsunął się i popatrzył się w oczy. Delikatnie wytarł łzy z policzków. - Zaraz pogadamy… zrobię Ci coś do picia, dobrze? - Lena przytaknęła.

\- Czekaj… zanim wyjdziesz… poszedłbyś ze mną na pogrzeb? Nie chcę iść sama. - Jesse popatrzył się na nią. - 'Co mam jej powiedzieć?' - uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Oczywiście. - Lena odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Dzięki. - Przytaknął i wyszedł do kuchni.

\- Zaraz będę.

\- Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? - Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos.

\- Zamyśliłam się. Powtórz. - Kobieta popatrzyła się na Wdowę z przymkniętymi oczami.

\- Masz z czymś problem, złotko… cały czas jesteś zamyślona. A to raczej niepożądane w tym zawodzie. - Wdowa zaśmiała się.

\- Dziecinko, nie pouczaj mnie o "tym" zawodzie.

\- Nie mów do mnie w ten sposób.

\- A, przepraszam… proszę panią o powtórzenie - powiedziała z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Kobieta ponownie pokazała jej hologram.

\- Oto on… komisarz policji zachodniej strony Londynu. Nasi ludzie donieśli nam, że mimo zawartej z nami umowy za plecami paktuje z konkurencją.

\- Nie możecie po prostu z nim o tym pogadać?

\- Jak już mówiłam dosłownie minutę temu… próbowaliśmy. Ale okazało się, że zniesienie handlu wymiennego z nami wcale go nie rusza. Straciliśmy kartę przetargową. A on ze swoimi ludźmi i gangiem Solary zyskują coraz większą siły… Nie przerasta ona oczywiście naszej… ale zbyt szybko rośnie. Dlatego postanowiliśmy, że ich trochę… postraszymy.

\- Od razu eliminacja komisarza? Nie lepiej któregoś z bliskich współpracowników?

\- A co Cię to interesuje… łowcy nie wtrącają się w plany zleceniodawców, a jedynie wykonują ich część.

\- Nie było pytania.

\- Jeśli ktoś będzie zasłaniał cel, zlikwiduj i jego. Nie obchodzą nas czyste strzały. Po prostu chcę go martwego.

\- Świetnie… znajdę sposób, by go załatwić.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak będąc snajperem można nie znaleźć… nawet jeśli jeździ kuloodpornym samochodem, zawsze znajdzie się moment, w którym jest odsłonięty. A przecież nigdy nie będzie pewny, czy w jednym z kilkuset możliwych gniazd snajperskich nie siedzi zabójca.

\- Teren wokół najważniejszych osobistości jest kontrolowany w każdym calu. Twój komisarz taką jest… prawie.

\- Brzmisz, jakbyś mówiła z doświadczenia. - Wdowa zignorowała tą uwagę.

\- Kiedy i gdzie się z wami spotkać?

\- Spotkamy się w kantynie. Przyjdź tu, kiedy wykonasz zlecenie… mamy swoje źródła informacji, dowiemy się o tym szybciej, niż ty tu dotrzesz. - Wdowa przytaknęła. Bez dalszego słowa odeszła.

Okazało się, że jedyny moment, kiedy komisarz był odsłonięty, był w jego mieszkaniu… choć nazwijmy rzecz po imieniu. W fortecy. Zwykle wychodził na świeże powietrze nad basen. Niestety miejsca, z których można było oddać strzał były pilnowane… ale nie był to problem. Planowała to chwilę, szybko doszła do wniosku, że uda jej się bez niepotrzebnych ofiar. Wystarczyło wywołać mały przeciek w budce strażniczej, po uprzednim umieszczeniu odpowiedniego ładunku. Oczywiście trzeba było wezwać speca, który by to wszystko odkaził, a później kolejnego, by zbadał… jako, że Wdowa bez maski gazowej raczej nie przekonałaby strażników, by ją tam wpuścili, wybrała pierwszą opcję. Plan zakładał jak najszybciej, jak to możliwe zdjąć komisarza. Bez tłumika. I tak strażnicy od razu dostaliby informację i szybko weszli do środka. Planowała szybko zwiać… oczywiście najpierw pozbyć się strażników, którzy na pewno od razu dostaliby stosowne informacje… jako, że miała bomby z ładunkiem paraliżującym nie widziała w tym większego problemu. Prócz tego wytworzona przez ładunek ściana dymna ma ją osłaniać.

Podeszła w stroju do budki. Przypatrzyła się jej. Jak na budkę strażniczą była dosyć… spora.

\- Stać. - zatrzymał ją strażnik, stojący przy budce. Drugi obserwował teren wokół niej.

\- Dezynfekcja.

\- Identyfikator? - Pokazała kartę. Zleceniodawca zgodził się załatwić jej dany dokument, a przedtem przechwycić połączenie, które miało trafić do firmy zajmującej się dezynfekcją… oczywiście wszystko miało swój koszt. Wynagrodzenie zostało zmniejszone - Świetne… sporo na Ciebie czekaliśmy. Ile to będzie trwało?

\- Krócej niż się spodziewacie. Odsuń się od drzwi na 5 metrów. Pogoda jest bezwietrzna, więc raczej nie musisz iść dalej. - Strażnik odsunął się od wejścia. Wdowa przytaknęła. Weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, przekręciła zamek. Uruchomiła analizator składu powietrza, by upewnić się, że gaz się ulotnił. - 'Świetnie. Koniec przebieranki' - pomyślała. Zdjęła maskę i pozbyła się stroju. Położyła walizkę na stole i otworzyła ją. Założyła wizjer, snajperkę i podłożyła ładunek, uruchamiany na czujkę. Budka miała kilka pokoi. Teraz była w czymś w rodzaju przedpokoju. Prócz wyjścia na zewnątrz miał również wejścia do wszystkich innych pomieszczeń. Ją interesował tylko główny pokój. Weszła do niego i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Ustawiła się za ścianą, obok okna. Uzbroiła snajperkę i założyła wizjer. Ukazały jej się 3 obrazy z kamer, które z pewnej odległości obserwowały budki, mające rozkaz co kilkanaście sekund sprawdzać, co się dzieje w miejscu, gdzie przebywała Wdowa. I kamera skierowana na komisarza. - 'Nie może sobie odmówić tej chwili relaksu, gdy jedna budka nie jest operacyjna? Dziwny człowiek...' - pomyślała. Czekała na odpowiedni moment. W końcu po kilku minutach czekania wszystko idealnie się zsynchronizowało, szybko wychyliła się, oparła snajperkę i wycelowała. Położyła palec na spuście i… znowu… znowu to samo uczucie… znów poczuła, jak…

Potrząsnęła głową. - 'Nie ma czasu' - Wystrzeliła pocisk. Jak zawsze, trafił idealnie w głowę. Wdowa błyskawicznie schowała się za ścianą. Ponownie poczuła, jakby czas się zatrzymał. - 'Co się z Tobą dzieje… to tylko kolejne zlecenie...' - zacisnęła pięści. Z z transu wyrwały ją głosy.

\- Ale co jeśli…

\- Po prostu wstrzymaj oddech, do cholery! - Ktoś wyważył drzwi. Sięgnęła po detonator i odpaliła ładunek. Usłyszała charakterystyczne szarpnięcia strun głosowych. Po chwili ustały. Nagle kolejne krzyki, z dalekiej odległości. - 'Co tak stoisz, ruszaj się!' - w mgnieniu oka ruszyła w ucieczkę.

 **Jak myślicie, co się stanie? Napiszcie wasze teorie. Przypominam jeszcze raz, że cukierkowego endingu nie będzie ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wkrótce akcja przeniesie się z punktu widzenia Wdowy do całego OW... ale jeszcze przedtem krótki fragmenick ze Smugi ;)**

\- Dalej po prostu uciekłam przez studzienkę przy drodze. Policja została oczywiście zawiadomiona… ale nie zdążyli dostać się do kanałów na czas. Zresztą, nawet nie wiedzieli, jak się po nich poruszać.

\- Imponujący plan. - Kobieta z zainteresowaniem spojrzała się na Wdowę. - Nie chciałabyś może dołączyć do naszych szeregów?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała stanowczo.

\- Szkoda… takich jak ty u nas traktują z wielkim szacunkiem.

\- Takich jak ja?

\- Źle Cię oceniłam… wydawałaś się czymś zaniepokojona. To przypomniało mi o kilku osobach. Które nie zostały płatnymi zabójcami z wyboru, nie spodziewali się wyrzutów sumienia… lub jedno i drugie. Mieli okropne myśli, które starali się skryć. 90% z nich ginęła podczas pierwszego zlecenia… dali się złapać, ze stresu coś popsuli, nie mieli odwagi zabić… byli też tacy, który mieli na koncie więcej zleceń. Ale wkrótce rezygnowali. Mała część z nich po kilku tygodniach oszalała. A tu proszę… wreszcie ktoś, kto wykonał robotę profesjonalnie. I mimo, że można było ten plan zepsuć pod wieloma względami… nie doszło do tego. - cisza.

\- Niektórzy ludzie… oszaleli?

\- Tak… zgadza się. Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz odejść od zmysłów. Z takim talentem to wielka strata… poza tym, śmiem wątpić, że współpraca policji z gangiem Solary zakończy się, więc pewnie jeszcze się do Ciebie odezwiemy. Możemy liczyć na twoją współpracę? - Wdowa przytaknęła. - Świetnie. - Kobieta sięgnęła do torby. - Wiesz co? Po namyśle, chyba jednak zasługujesz na umówioną kwotę. - Dała jej pieniądze. Z obciętą częścią za zwrócenie się o pomoc.

\- Haczyk?

\- Ufamy, że możemy liczyć na dalszą współpracę.

\- Jeśli nie oszaleję w międzyczasie, na pewno… ale niczego nie obiecuję. - Wdowa puściła jej oczko.

\- Zrozumiałam - odpowiedziała gorzko. - No dobra… zatrzymaj pieniądze. Zasłużyłaś. - Kobieta wstała i wyszła z kantyny.

Wróciła do swojego pokoju. Rzuciła się na łóżko. Przez chwilę tak leżała, patrząc się w sufit. - 'Co się ze mną dzieje...' - pokiwała głową. Gotowało się w niej uczucie, którego nie potrafiła wyjaśnić. - 'Poczucie winy? Nie, to na pewno nie to...' - ale coś to jednak było. Zacisnęła oczy i złapała się za zatoki - 'Daj spokój… tylko kolejne zabójstwo… nic więcej.' - westchnęła.

"Mała część z nich po kilku tygodniach oszalała"

Pokiwała głową. - 'Nie… nie myśl o tym.' - przełknęła ślinę. Przekręciła się na prawy bok. - 'Może po prostu muszę się z tym przespać'

Dzień później...

\- Aha! Mówiłem wam - z zamyślenia całą grupę wyrwał Winston.

\- ...co? - spytał Reinhardt.

\- Spójrzcie na to. - pokazał im nagranie z satelity. Wszyscy przypatrzyli się.

\- To obrzeża miasta… - skomentowała Lena. Potem wszyscy zobaczyli, jak niebieska postać ustawia się na wzgórzu. Oddaje strzał.

\- Na nagraniu tego nie widać… ale strzał zabił mieszkańca willi.

\- Kolejne zabójstwo?

\- To sprzed 4 dni. Jak na razie najwcześniejsze, jakie udało mi się odkryć. W porównaniu do poprzednich ofiar Wdowy, ta jest dosyć… nikła. - Jack przymknął oczy.

\- Po co go zabiła?

\- Mnie się pytasz? - odparł Winston. Lena siedziała wpatrzona w zapętlone nagranie.

\- A coś z kolejnych zabójstw?

\- Jasne. Jak zawsze nie obchodzi ją ukrycie swojej tożsamości, która i tak jest dostępna dla nielicznych… tylko ukrycie drogi ucieczki. - Na ekranie pojawiło się nagranie pokazujące stary budynek, nieodnawiany od 2003 roku.

\- Poznaję to miejsce… - skomentowała Lena. - To zabójstwo Bena?

\- Tak. - potwierdził Winston. Po dłuższej chwili do środka weszła Wdowa. - Emmm… przyśpieszę trochę. Nie zdążyłem wyedytować. - przyśpieszył klip, aż uznał, że to właściwy moment. Wdowa nachyliła się nad pokrowcem i wyjęła snajperkę. Wcelowała się i po chwili oddała strzał. Przez chwilę jeszcze stała… i nagle zaczęła uciekać. Nagranie zostało zatrzymane.

\- To było… dziwne. - skomentowała Łaska.

\- Mmmmm? - mruknął Torbjörn

\- No… przed strzałem miała taką... dziwną minę… coś jak zwątpienie? - McCree prychnął.

\- Zwątpienie? Żartujesz sobie?

\- Przyjrzyjcie się. Winston, puść to jeszcze raz. Zrób zbliżenie na twarz i postaraj się o wysoką ostrość - nagranie zostało odtworzone ponownie. - Widzicie? - Jesse przymknął oczy.

\- Faktycznie… ale… to nie błąd kamery? Jest pewnie stara, jak ten budynek…

\- Atena nie wykryła żadnych niepoprawności w cieniach, więc nie. - Kowboj skrzywił usta. Nagranie poleciało dalej. Po wystrzeleniu pocisku Wdowa ponownie na twarzy miała minę, która nie pasowała do jej postaci.

\- ...co? - powiedział Jack. - Najpierw Szpon ją uwalnia wielkimi siłami, potem wysyła na mało znaczące zlecenia… a teraz widzimy ją z czymś w rodzaju zawahania. Ktoś ma jakieś pomysły, o co chodzi?

\- Może inne nagrania? Może się coś rozjaśni? - zaproponowała Lena.

\- Robi się - Winston odtworzył kolejny klip - To zabójstwo komisarza policji. Ponoć coś kręcił z półświatkiem.

\- Jeszcze mi powiedz, że Wdowa zaczęła wymierzać sprawiedliwość - skomentował Jesse. Potem przypatrzył się nagraniu. Skończyło się szybciej, niż poprzednie.

\- Znowu to samo - powiedziała Lena.

\- Tak… ale tym razem za spust pociągnęła szybciej.

\- Bo nie miała wyboru. Sekunda później i zobaczyli by ją strażnicy z budki naprzeciw.

\- Nadal przez większość czasu wydaje się zimną profesjonalistką… tylko moment przed i po zabiciu coś w niej porusza.

\- Może to jakiś błąd przeprogramowywania? - wtrącił Winston.

\- Możliwe… ale o tym nic nie wiemy, więc nie możemy być pewni.

\- Musimy zdobyć dowody na to, że te zabójstwa są dla Szponu opłacalne. Ostatnie zdecydowanie były, ale te… - Smuga zrobiła kwaśną minę.

\- Serio myślisz, że wysłaliby tam Wdowę, jeśli by się to im nie opłacało?

\- Mam… przeczucie. - Jesse uniósł brew.

\- No… jeśli Lena ma przeczucie, coś musi być na rzeczy… - wszyscy się na nią popatrzyli.

\- To… nic takiego… nie jestem nawet pewna, co. Po prostu… przeczucie.

Następne zlecenia były coraz gorsze. Co prawda Wdowa nigdy nie wpadała w niepewność w taki sposób, by nie otrząsnąć się w odpowiednim momencie… ale pustka się pogłębiała. Czuła ją za każdym razem, gdy pociągała za spust. Z każdą kolejną likwidacją czuła, że to staje się dla niej coraz większym ciężarem. Jednocześnie nie mogła pojąć, skąd te uczucie się wzięło… może to coś w jej programowaniu… może po tym, jak Talon ją wyrzucił w jej umyśle coś się przestawiło. Nie dopuszczała jednak myśli o współczuciu swoim ofiarom… to wydawało się mało prawdopodobne. Bardzo mało. Jeśli komuś miała współczuć, to jedynie Benowi, co też nie brzmiało niewiarygodnie. A reszta... z jakiego powodu miałaby współczuć komisarzowi? Prezesowi? Zwykłemu pachołkowi? W ogóle ich nie znała.

Wyszła tylnym wejściem na świeże powietrze. Upewniła się, że nikt jej nie śledzi. Podeszła do transformatora. Położyła na nim pokrowiec. Otworzyła go. Popatrzyła na swoją snajperkę. - 'Piękne dzieło…' - Delikatnie je podniosła. Dokładnie obejrzała. Przypomniało jej się kilka najbardziej efektownych zleceń. - 'Pocałunek Wdowy… tak nazwali moje strzały' - skrzywiła usta. - 'Czemu nie dajesz mi już takiej satysfakcji?' - wpatrywała się na swoją broń. Po dłuższej chwili pokiwała głową. Powoli włożyła broń do pokrowca i z powrotem go zasunęła. Odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Ile tu jest?! - usłyszała znajomy głos. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy go rozpoznała.

\- Trochę ponad tydzień, ale… - drzwi z hukiem otworzyły się. Wdowa od razu przybrała swój bezduszny wyraz twarzy. Na zewnątrz wyszła Lena. Za nią stała zdezorientowana Amy. Obie stanęły jak wryte na widok kobiety. Nastała cisza.

\- Lena Oxton… - zaczęła Wdowa. - jak miło Cię poznać… w końcu. Żałuję, że ostatnim razem nie skorzystałam z okazji.

\- Amy… możesz na chwilkę wyjść? Mamy małą sprawę do załatwienia z…Amélie. - Kobieta była nieco zdezorientowana. Widziała, że obie patrzą na siebie wilkiem.

\- O co chodzi? - wyszeptała.

\- Później, a teraz… proszę. - Amy popatrzyła się na nie jeszcze raz. Wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zaraz potem Wdowa zaczęła bić brawo.

\- Gratuluję… znalazłaś mnie. - powoli zaczęła sięgać po broń. - Więc… co teraz? Przeprowadzimy epicki pojedynek przy Domu Żebraków? A może obejdzie się, bo twoi wspólnicy otoczyli budynek?

\- Poznałaś mnie… jak? Amy wie sporo o Overwatch… nic nie zauważyła - wyszeptała.

\- Powiedzmy, że mam fotograficzną pamięć. - Nagle obie usłyszały mroczny śmiech dobiegający z ciemnego kąta. Błyskawicznie się odwróciły. W jednym miejscu zaczęła zbierać się czarna mgła. Otworzyły oczy szerzej. - 'Zaraz, czy to...' - nim zdążyły pomyśleć, przed nimi pojawił się Żniwiarz.

\- No proszę… kogo my tu mamy. - głos sprawił, że po kręgosłupie Leny przeszły dreszcze. - Wdowa… - powoli zaczął iść w jej stronę. Zza jego pleców zaczęły wylatywać dziwne istoty, przypominające ciemne duchy z jednego wampirzego horroru, który Lena oglądała. - Byłem pewien, że nie żyjesz… widziałem, jak wyrzucają Cię do rzeki. - 'Zaraz...co?' - pomyślała Lena. - Żniwiarz obrócił głowę w jej kierunku. Zaczął iść w jej stronę. - A kim jest twoja… towarzyszka? - spytał podchodząc do niej

\- Wy...waliliście ją ze Szponu?! - spytała kompletnie zdziwiona.

\- Ohohohoho… widzę, że ogarnięta w temacie... - z powrotem spojrzał się na Wdowę.

\- Kim ona jest?

\- Żniwiarz… minęło sporo czasu. Czyżby ktoś Ci powiedział, że tu jestem? - spytała ostrożnie. Duch lekko pokiwał głową. - Co tu robisz?

\- Chciałabyś, żebym Ci powiedział, co? - zaśmiał się mrocznie. - Poszukuję pieniędzy. Podobno można za Ciebie dostać… sporą sumkę.

\- Dorabiasz na boku? - spytała zdziwiona Wdowa. - Talon wie…?

\- Nie… i się nie dowie.

\- Talon? - Żniwiarz odwrócił się w stronę Leny. Przez chwilę się na nią patrzył.

\- Poznaję… - zaczął iść w jej kierunku. - To ty napadłaś nas w muzeum… z tą swoją małpą. - Lena otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- O-o… - Zaśmiał się i podszedł bliżej niej. Zaczęła się cofać... coś jej przeszkodziło. Odwróciła się. Zobaczyła jednego z ciemnych duchów. Gdy zorientowała się, jak blisko znalazł się żniwiarz, uznała, że trzeba stąd spadać...

\- Jestem pewien, że też mi się przydasz… - nagle poczuła, że zaczyna tracić przytomność. Nie z powodu uderzenia w głowę… to było coś… coś, czego do tej pory nie doświadczyła. Powoli osuwała się na ziemię. Aż w końcu… ciemność.

 **W następnym rozdziale punkt kulminacyjny! Ostrzegam, części z was się może nie spodobać... zobaczycie, o co chodzi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**No dobra, w końcu TEN chapter! Ciekaw jestem, jak na to zareagujecie... możnaby rzecz, że podjąłem się rzeczy ryzykownej :P Ale zobaczymy, jak to wyjdzie...**

Otworzyła oczy. Próbowała rozejrzeć się dookoła. Jej gałki oczne wolno się poruszały… dziwnie się czuła. Chrząknęła. Po chwili zaczęła odzyskiwać mobilność. Poruszyła się. Mimo, że obraz był rozmazany, widziała, że są w jakimś słabo oświetlonym miejscu.

\- O, no proszę… w końcu się obudziłaś. - usłyszała znajomy głos. Podniosła się z pozycji leżącej. Usiadła. Szybko przetarła oczy i spojrzała się w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Zobaczyła Wdowę. Siedziała przy oknie i patrzyła się na zewnątrz. Przez chwilę Lena wpatrywała się w nią bez słowa. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Obie były w celi. Nie takiej, jaka była w bazie Overwatch… zadbana, nowoczesna, podobna do budynków z Cyberpunka. Ta była mroczna… jak średniowieczne lochy. Wtedy wydarzenia z ciasnej alejki przy Domie Żebraków zaczęły napływać do jej głowy.

\- Zamknął nas? Obie?

\- Co się tak dziwisz? Ciebie chce wykorzystać… jako agentka Overwatch możesz mu się przydać do wielu rzeczy. A mnie… chce wydać McDayziemu. Za pieniądze. Oczywiście, jeśli najpierw nie pozabijamy się nawzajem. - spojrzała się na Lenę. Ta udała, że nie słyszała ostatniego zdania. Wtedy poczuła dziwną pustkę. Dziwne uczucie, które było obecne tylko jeden raz. Po walce z Wdową w Londynie.

\- Akcelerator nie działa… - wyszeptała. - Dobrze, że stabilizator ciągle mnie trzyma przy ziemi.

\- Wątpię, żeby cokolwiek w tym twoim światełku zostało… kiedy je zniszczyli mignęło kilka razy… a potem się wyłączyło.

\- Nawet seria z karabinu w to miejsce nie zniszczy stabilizatora. Jest bezpiecznie ukryty… to jedna z części, która trzyma mnie na tym świecie. A z resztą… pewnie Cię to nie interesuje. - pokiwała głową. Zaczęła się rozglądać po celi. Przestudiowała dokładnie drzwi. Chciała podejść do okna… ale uznała to za ryzykowny pomysł.

\- Mogłabyś… odsunąć się trochę?

\- Po co? - odpowiedział obojętnie.

\- Chcę… poszukać drogi ucieczki. - Wdowa pokiwała głową.

\- Oszczędź sobie… próbowałam.

\- Być może coś przeoczyłaś.

\- Wątpię.

\- Przestań marudzić, tylko mi pomóż… mamy ten sam problem. Połączymy siły i wyrwiemy się stąd. - Wdowa zachichotała.

\- Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniło… nadal tam sama, głupiutka dziewczynka. - Jej wyraz twarzy stał się bardziej poważny. - No dobrze, uciekniemy… i wtedy co? Nie puścisz mnie wolno… więc albo Cię zabiję, albo ucieknę… choć nie widzę powodu, by się powstrzymywać.

\- Nie? - Lena uniosła brew. - Na pewno? - Złotooka spojrzała się na nią pytającym wzrokiem. - Słuchaj… Wdowa. - westchnęła. - Myślisz, że siedzieliśmy na tyłku i nic nie robiliśmy, podczas gdy ty mordowałaś kolejne osoby? Cóż… może Cię zdziwię, ale tak nie było. Studiowaliśmy wszystko, co o Tobie mamy. Kamery zarejestrowały kilka z twoich… zleceń. Mimikę twarzy widać… całkiem dobrze. - cisza.

\- Co próbujesz przez to powiedzieć.

\- Przestań udawać… wiem, że ta obojętność, to tylko poza. W rzeczywistości zabijanie Cię boli. - Wdowa uniosła brwi.

\- Czyżby…

\- No… może nie do końca boli. Ale przed pociągnięciem za spust masz wątpliwości, to było widać. Podczas zabójstwa Bena i komisarza szczególnie… ale ostatnie nagranie, jakie zdobyliśmy, z morderstwa prezesa Eques, pokazuje, że ręka Ci się trzęsła. Podczas zabójstwa kogoś, kto uważany jest za bezdusznego… i kogo w ogóle nie znasz. Podczas naszego spotkania sprzed kilku tygodni… zachowywałaś się zupełnie inaczej. Jak przypomnę sobie ten twój śmiech po tym, jak spytałam Cię, czemu zabiłaś… - potrząsnęła głową. - To nie ty. Założę się, że serce w końcu zaczęło Ci mięknąć… choć rychło w czas. - Wdowa popatrzyła się z powrotem na okno.

\- Mylisz się

\- Być może przesadzam… ale jest w tym ziarno prawdy. Programowanie zaimplementowane przez Szpon nie zakładało czegoś ważnego… albo nie wytrzymało. Oczywiście potrafisz to opanować, więc podczas walki ze mną pewnie by Ci to zbytnio nie przeszkadzało...

\- ...A ucieczka przed Tobą bez twojego działającego światełka nie byłaby taka trudna… ciągle nie widzę powodu, dla którego chcesz się ze mną układać.

\- No dobrze… załóżmy, że uciekniesz, niezależnie od tego, czy mnie zabijając, czy nie… co dalej? Dalej będziesz żyła mordując?

\- To jedyne, co potrafię, więc… tak.

\- Oszalałabyś szybciej, niż myślisz. - Wdowa zaśmiała się.

\- Śmiem wątpić.

\- Teraz nie wiem, czy jesteś głupia i naprawdę tak sądzisz, czy po prostu chcesz, żebym przestała gadać…. albo jedno i drugie. - cisza.

\- Co proponujesz? - Lena ułożyła usta w dzióbek.

\- Zabiorę Cię do siedziby Overwa…

\- Chyba żartujesz. Wolę oszaleć, niż własnowolnie dać się zamknąć.

\- Nie, nie zamknąć…

\- A, tak… - Wdowa znowu przerwała. - Chcecie się dokopać do Amélie… nadal łudzicie się, że coś we mnie zostało. Wybacz, ale to dla mnie jak wyrok śmierci, jeszcze gorsza alternaty...

\- Dasz mi dokończyć?! - krzyknęła Lena. Wdowa spojrzała się na nią z zaskoczeniem. - 'Ma do zaoferowania coś jeszcze innego?' - pomyślała zdziwiona. Lena westchnęła. - Pewnie mnie wyśmiejesz, ale… może… zrobilibyśmy z Ciebie pożytek. - kobieta przy oknie przymknęła oczy.

\- Nie myślisz o tym, co ja… prawda?

\- Obawiam się, że jednak tak - Lena zarumieniła się.

\- Chcesz, żebym dołączyła do Overwatch? - Smuga przytaknęła. Wdowa zaśmiała się szaleńczo. Pokiwała głową i z uśmiechem na twarzy spojrzała za okno. - Do końca oszalałaś.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że to brzmi głupio, ale… pomyśl… Ty przecież…

\- Tu nie chodzi o mnie… tylko o co to zrobiłam. Po setkach zabójstw chcesz mnie nawrócić… jesteś głupia, próbując mnie wykiwać… albo nienormalna. - cisza.

\- Wiem, to brzmi niedorzecznie… ale wiele można wybaczyć… nawet zbrodniarzowi… jeśli rozumie swój błąd…

\- Skąd pomysł, że go rozumiem? - Wdowa pokiwała głową. I znów, przez dłuższą chwilę nastała kolejna cisza. - No tak… Smuga… - zaczęła spokojnie. - Wieczna optymistka… wierząca, że życie jest bajką ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem dla każdego… jakież to słodkie. I naiwne. To nawet do Ciebie pasuje.

\- Słuchaj, skończmy to już… i tak pojedziesz ze mną. Jeśli nie dobrowolnie, to Cię zmuszę.

\- Oho… zaczęło się robić groźnie. - Lena odwróciła się od niej i poszła w kierunku ławki. Usiadła. - Nawet jeśli ty wierzysz w tą utopijną wersję… reszta twoich przyjaciół na pewno nie.

\- Oho… czyżbym zaczęła Cię przekonywać. - Wdowa ucisnęła zatoki - 'Chyba nie myślę zbyt trzeźwo… te cholerne powietrze zaczyna wpływać na mój mózg…' - Tak z innej beczki… ile tu już siedzimy? - Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Kilka dni… nie liczę.

\- Tydzień?

\- Może. - Lena zaczęła szukać jakiejkolwiek rzeczy pod ławką.

\- O co chodzi z tym… no, tym…

\- Żniwiarzem?

\- Tak.

\- Wygląda na to, że dorabia sobie na boku… bez wiedzy Talona.

\- ...Talona? - Wdowę przeszedł dreszcz. Miała tego nie mówić. Lena spojrzała się na nią. Zobaczyła, że coś ją trzęsło.

\- Kto to jest? - spytała nagle tracąc zainteresowanie ławką.

\- Nikt ważny. - Kobieta zaśmiała się.

\- Nie potrafisz kłamać złotko. Kawa na ławę, mów.

\- Nie dowiesz się tego ode mnie.

\- Czyżby głównodowodzący Szponem. - Wdowa spojrzała się za okno. Nie chciała powiedzieć czegoś głupiego, coś, co by utwierdziło Lenę w jej przekonaniu.

\- Coś zbyt cicho… więc chyba mam odpowiedź. - Złotooka ciągle się nie ruszyła. - To pseudonim czy nazwisko? - Ciągle nic. Lena westchnęła. - No dobra… tego już Cię od Ciebie nie dowiem. No już, spadaj z okna. - Podeszła do niej. Wdowa popatrzyła się na Lenę. Stały pół metra od siebie. - To co… sztama? - Wdowa spojrzała na wyciągniętą dłoń. Potem z powrotem na drugą kobietę.

\- Nigdy nie podawaj ręki morderczyni… inaczej może Ci ją złamać. - Lena przekręciła oczyma. Wyciągnęła dłoń, do jej ręki. Złotooka błyskawicznie złapała ją za nadgarstek i wykręciła go. Lena obróciła się o 180 stopni, przez chwilę wyjąc z bólu.

\- Aj… dobra, dobra… zrozumiałam. - Wdowa puściła jej rękę. Smuga upadła na podłogę, ciężko oddychając. po chwili wstała i spojrzała na swój nadgarstek.

\- Cholera… nie tylko zmienili Ci kolor skóry… jesteś cała lodowata. - Była zabójczyni zignorowała to, ale odeszła od okna. To pozwoliło Lenie na przypatrzenie się jemu. Zaczęła przyglądać się kratom, wychylać się, by zobaczyć, czy w zasięgu ręki jest coś, co może wykorzystać.

\- Wydaje Ci się, że zabijanie dla Overwatch cokolwiek zmieni? Że nie będę czuła tej… pustki? Nie uwzględniłaś tego w swoim planie...

\- Overwatch zabija tylko w ostateczności… ostatecznej ostateczności. Zresztą każdy, który dołącza do tej grupy całkowicie zmienia spojrzenie na świat… na przykład Jesse. Z Tobą nie będzie inaczej. - Wdowa pokiwała głową. - Masz coś giętkiego, długiego i metalowego?

\- Nie wiem, czy to się wpasuje… ale jedna z warstw mojego stroju jest zrobiona z hartanu. Zapewnia mi ograniczoną ochronę przed elektrycznością.

\- Jak bardzo ograniczoną? - Złotooka spojrzała się na nią z przymkniętymi oczami.

\- Lepiej mów, co wymyśliłaś. - Lena zagryzła wargę.

\- No dobra… tu na zewnątrz jest… no, ta… skrzynka z prądem. Nieważne, myślę, że z pomocą wytrychu uda mi się dosięgnąć zamka… otworzymy skrzynkę. Wtedy będziemy musieli wywołać zwarcie. Przydasz się. Złapiesz jedną ręką za jakiś przecięty kabelek, a drugą za mnie. W ten sposób naładujesz mój akcelerator. Kiedy wejdą strażnicy, urządzę piekło.

\- Ciekawy plan… tylko, że akcelerator masz zepsuty.

\- Nie mam… jest zbudowany z odmiany heligradanu. To taki… metal, którego struktura może być kontrolowana. Oglądałaś Tranformers 4? - Wdowa zmarszczyła brwi

\- Co to jest?

\- Nieważne… musi wystarczyć Ci informacja, że akcelerator będzie działał bez zarzutu… jeśli go naładujemy.

\- Tylko, że jeśli mam Cię złapać, nie mogę być uziemiona… ani dotykać krat.

\- No to po prostu złapię twoją rękę… i tyle.

\- To Cię… trochę porazi. Nie będziesz dla mnie przydatna w stanie szoku.

\- Widziałam oznaczenia. Napisali, że prąd jest niskonapięciowy. Wytrzymam kilka sekund… oczywiście, jeśli nie zapomnisz mnie puścić. I nie martw się, walczyłam w gorszych warunkach.

\- A wytrych?

\- Leżał sobie pod ławką… albo nie zauważyli go po poprzednim wejściu, albo uznali, że nie da nim rady otworzyć drzwi. - Wdowa spojrzała się na kraty.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to zadziała?

\- Absolutnie. - cisza. - To… zaczynamy? - Złotooka westchnęła. Przytaknęła. Lena podniosła wytrych spod ławki, wysunęła rękę poza kraty i znalazła zamek. Spróbowała go otworzyć.

\- Długo jeszcze?

\- Chwila… niełatwo to ogarnąć w takiej pozycji… ledwo dosięgam... O! - drzwiczki otworzyły się. Lena zrobiła miejsce Wdowie. Podała jej wytrych. Ta podeszła powoli, wzięła go i wysunęła rękę. Poczuła jakiś kabelek. Wtedy Smuga z trudem zmieściła swoją przez inną część kraty i dotknęła jej ręki. Wdowę przeszyło dziwne uczucie. Nie była przyzwyczajona do dotyku. - Dobra... jedziesz. - Lena przełknęła ślinę. Niebieskoskóra złapała wytrych za metalową końcówkę. Przecięła kabel. Lena zacisnęła dłoń… przez te kilka sekund Wdowa czuła się, jakby ktoś jej odrywał kończynę. W końcu puściła. Smuga upadła na podłogę. Miała drżące zęby, była spocona i ciężko oddychała. Popatrzyła się na swoją rękę. Wyglądała okropnie. Wdowa spojrzała się na nią. Ogarnęło ją niepodziewane poczucie winy… ale tylko na chwilę. Zaraz potem usłyszała szybkie kroki.

\- Idą tu… - Lena nie reagowała. - Smuga! - podniosła rękę.

\- Już, już… - przełknęła ślinę.

\- Są po drugiej stronie pokoju, wchodzimy! - dwóch strażników otworzyło drzwi. Celując w kobiety weszli do środka. Zobaczyli ciężko oddychającą Lenę. Spojrzeli się na jej rękę. - Kobieto… oszalałaś?! - Lena przełknęła ślinę. Powoli wstała. Złapała się na kark.

\- Dobra… - popatrzyła się na Wdowę. - Poradzę sobie. - W mgnieniu oka mignęła do jednego strażnika i znokautowała go nieporażoną ręką. Nim ten drugi zdążył zareagować, odepchnęła go w kierunku Wdowy. Ta złapała go i uderzyła w tył głowy. Kolejny padł na ziemię.

\- Greg? Co tam się dzieje? - usłyszeli głos z dołu.

\- Zaraz będziemy mieli towarzystwo…

\- Poradzimy sobie - przerwała Lena. - I pamiętaj… żadnego zabijania.

\- Taaa, oczywiście… - usłyszały kolejne kroki, tym razem nikt nie biegł, tylko szedł. - Muszę odzyskać swój sprzęt.

\- Dobra, niech będzie… wiesz, gdzie jest?

\- W życiu nie widziałam tej placówki. Nie mam pojęcia, co to jest, ani gdzie... musimy wszystko przeszukać.

\- Cóż… miejmy nadzieję, że miejsce nie jest jakieś duże.

\- Otwarte drzwi! Zawiadomcie Alana!

\- Alana? To ten Żniwiarz? - spytała zaraz po tym, jak mignęła przed za drzwi i w korytarzu obezwładniła jednego z nich. Uderzyła tak mocno, że jego towarzysze przewrócili się.

\- Nie… on nie ma imienia. - Wdowa wyskoczyła zza drzwi i rzuciła się na kilku pozostałych. Szybko wszystkich pozbawiła przytomności. Strażnicy próbowali walczyć, jednak każdy cios był parowany, albo unikany. Ostatni z nich został przyciśnięty do ściany. Po chwili zorientował się, że ma na szyi ostrze.

\- Do jasnej cholery, co tam się dzieje?! - kolejny zniecierpliwiony głos z dołu.

\- Nic takiego. - wyszeptała Wdowa. - Próba ucieczki… trzeba było dać panienkom nauczkę. - delikatnie przejechała ostrzem. - I radzę Ci to wypowiedzieć czysto. - Strażnik przełknął ślinę. Poczuł, że ostrze coraz bardziej naciska.

\- Nic takiego… tylko… próbowały uciec… ale sytuacja opanowana… trzeba było dać im małą nauczkę… - jego głos nie zdradzał przerażenia, które było widocznie wyraźne na twarzy.

\- Nie potrzebujesz… pomocnej ręki? - usłyszały śmiech. Wdowa dała mu diabelski uśmieszek.

\- Nie potrzebujesz. I zajmiesz się naprawą.

\- Nie... już nie. Dajcie mi chwilę… ogarnę prąd z powrotem.

\- Grzeczny chłopczyk. - wyszeptała i obezwładniła go.

\- Ale… nie zabiłabyś go, nie? - Złotooka przekręciła oczyma. Udała, że nie słyszała tego pytania.

\- Przez jakiś czas jesteśmy bezpiecznie… musimy planować kolejne ruchy ostrożnie.

\- Jasne… więc… w którą stronę?

\- Jesteśmy w czymś w rodzaju wieży… na samej górze. Nie pozostaje nic, jak chodzić w dół. - Lena zaśmiała się.

\- Kto mocuje tą… skrzynkę z prądem na zewnątrz, kilkadziesiąt metrów na ziemią?

\- To projekt Żniwiarza… od razu widać.

\- Hmmm… a może dalibyśmy radę zejść po ścianach?

\- Cegły są mokre i gładkie, widziałaś… poza tym, gdyby ktoś nas zauważył, nie mielibyśmy gdzie uciec.

\- Fakt… czyli droga ucieczki jest tylko jedna. - Lena zaczęła schodzić, Wdowa za nią. Przymknęła oczy patrząc się na Smugę. Potem na wytrych. Teoretycznie mogła teraz to zakończyć… ale czy to na pewno był dobry pomysł? - 'Byś może ma rację… może faktycznie bym oszalała… widać było już pierwsze oznaki...' - pomyślała. - 'Z drugiej strony, prawie na pewno mnie okłamuje, trafię pod klucz...'

\- Myślisz, że Żniwiarz tu jest? - szept Leny wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

\- Wątpię… inaczej wezwaliby jego, nie jakiegoś… Alana.

\- Wydawał się znacznie potężniejszy, niż w muzeum… nie chciałabym na niego trafić. Musimy działać ostrożnie. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, wszyscy z okolicy się tu zejdą…

\- Co ty nie powiesz... - Lena przekręciła oczyma.

W centrum Overwatch panowały ponure nastroje. Każdy zajmował się tym samym… chciał znaleźć jak najwięcej informacji o tym, gdzie mogła podziać się Lena. Przesłuchali Amy, próbowali znaleźć ślady walki, Winston za pomocą sygnatur próbował namierzyć akcelerator… ale nic nie wychodziło. Jack w swoim pokoju wpatrując się w hologram. W pewnym momencie walnął pięścią w stół. Nie mógł na nic wpaść. Odpalił telewizję.

\- ...jednak w ostatnim tygodniu nie zarejestrowano aktywności agentów. Niektórzy twierdzą, że rząd zaczął domagać się od Overwatch zaprzestania działania. Niestety na obecną chwilę nic więcej nie wiadomo. - Hologram wyłączył się. Jack spojrzał się w tył. Zobaczył Jessiego.

\- Znalazłeś coś? - spytał go.

\- Nie, nic… ale nie poddaję się. Szukam dalej. Rano wyjeżdżam na południe… wezmę ze sobą Torbjörna. Będę potrzebował narzędzi. Winston mówi, że kilkadziesiąt kilometrów stąd coś nadało podobny sygnał do tego z akceleratora Leny…być może to jest to. - Jack westchnął.

\- Kręcimy się w kółko… nie znaleźliśmy do tej pory żadnej informacji…

\- Mamy poszlaki. Nie martw się, Jack… znajdziemy ją.

\- Nie był bym tego taki pewien…

\- Weź się w garść. Nie siedziałeś tak z tą miną na twarzy, gdy Lena zniknęła po awarii akceleratora, a teraz będziesz? Daj spokój...

\- Może masz rację… - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jesteś przywódcą… nie powinieneś się poddawać. Obszedłem wszystkich… dzielą się swoimi przemyśleniami, nawet, jeśli niewiele pomagają… naprawdę starają się znaleźć Lenę. A ty… jako lider powinieneś dawać przykład. - Jack popatrzył się na Jessiego z kwaśną miną.

\- Doceniam motywację… ale nie przesadzaj. - Kowboj westchnął.

\- Idę do kuchni… chcesz coś?

\- Obejdzie się. - podsunął się do biurka i spojrzał się na hologram. Podparł głowę jedną ręką, a drugą zaczął coś wpisywać na klawiaturze. Jesse pokiwał głową, ale nic nie powiedział. Wyszedł.

 **Wkrótce zmienimy nieco punkt patrzenia na tą historię :) Tymczasem dajcie znać, co myślicie o tym chapterze.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Przepraszam za 2 dniowe opóźnienie :/ Znów zapomniałem... wybaczcie, tak po prostu już mam :P**

 **Dostaniecie dziś trochę dłuższy rozdział, jako rekompensatę :) Postaram się też kolejne 2 rozdziały wypuścić pojutrze i za 4 dni, tak, aby nadrobić straty. Miłego czytania, i dzięki za kolejne followy i "Ulubione" ^^ Nie jest to wielkie osiągnięcie, ale mnie cieszy każdy jeden z was :)**

Ciała bezwładnie opadały jedne po drugim. Mimo zdecydowanej przewagi liczebnej strażnicy nie byli w stanie pokonać dwóch postaci, jednej kontrolującej swoją pozycję w czasie, drugiej, będącej zbyt szybkim i precyzyjnym snajperem, ale także trudnym przeciwnikiem w walce wręcz.

\- Ktoś idzie z prawej! - krzyknęła Wdowa, obezwładniając kolejnego strażnika.

\- Z mojej czy twojej?!

\- Stąd, do cholery! - Lena odwróciła się w odpowiednim momencie. Mignęła prosto w mężczyznę, uderzając go z niesamowitą siłą. Niestety spowodowało to również rozładowanie się akceleratora. Nagle z drugiej strony wleciał strażnik. Rzucił granat z krótkim opóźnieniem w stronę Wdowy. Od razu gdy zorientowała się, co rzuca, rzuciła się na bok. Lena niestety nie była tak szybka… złotooka uniknęła ładunku, ale Smuga już nie. Wybuchł dwa metry od niej, odpychając ją w stronę okna. Niestety chmura pyłu, która powstała zaraz potem, zasłoniła całą widoczność.

\- Z twierdzy Alana nikt jeszcze nie uciekł! - Wdowa usłyszała głos z prawej strony. Mocno kopnęła w ciało obok niej w stronę źródła dźwięku i usłyszała, jak ktoś się o nie potyka.

\- Przegrałeś. - na czuja machnęła nogą. Poczuła, że trafiła w głowę idealnie w momencie, kiedy spadał na brzuch. Jego ciało upadło. I wtedy nastała cisza. Po chwili złotooka ruszyła w stronę Leny. Pył powoli opadał. Usłyszała jęki. Kiedy podeszła wystarczająco blisko, zauważyła, że Smuga jest za oknem. Jedną ręką kurczowo trzymała się parapetu, by nie wypaść. Kobieta zatrzymała się przy oknie. Wychyliła się i spojrzała na nią. - Cóż… wygląda na to, że Alan też nie będzie problemem.

\- Tak, tak… jasne.. mogłabyś… mi pomóc? - Wdowa wykrzywiła usta.

\- Dobra, wchodź. - po kilku sekundach złapała obiema rękami za dłoń Leny i zaczęła ją wciągać. Sekundę później Smuga była wewnątrz. Przejechała dłonią po włosach.

\- Cholera… mocny ten deszcz. - popatrzyła na Wdowę. - Dzięki… gdyby nie ty, jeszcze chwilę bym powisiała.

\- Nie mogłaś po prostu przenieść się tu z powrotem?

\- Nie… akcelerator się rozładował… Minie jeszcze chwila, zanim się odpali. - Lena popatrzyła się na kilkanaście ciał, które leżały w pomieszczeniu. - No… trzeba przyznać, że niezły z nas duet… szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałam się, że dasz radę bez snajperki.

\- Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś dwa piętra wyżej nie wyskoczyła na bohatera. Załatwiłybyśmy wszystko po cichu.

\- Chyba nie będziesz mi teraz wypominała? Poza tym… to jeszcze nie koniec. Z tego co wiem, chcesz odzyskać snajperkę.

\- Nie tylko. Pospieszmy się… nie wiadomo, czy ktoś nie uruchomił cichego alarmu. - Wdowa ruszyła w stronę schodów, a Lena za nią.

\- Ten twój sprzęt naprawdę jest taki ważny?

\- Widziałaś moją broń w akcji… potrafi za mną nadążyć. Niewiele jest na świecie takich modeli. Wizjer jest zbyt funkcjonalny. Też nietania zabawka.

\- Jasne, ale… dostaniesz nowe, nie przejmuj się tymi.

\- Wątpię, byście zaproponowali mi coś lepszego.

\- Oj, możemy… tylko, że na początku pewnie nikt się nie zgodzi. - westchnęła. - No ale nie będę Cię teraz przekonywać… nie mamy na to czasu, poza tym to tylko błahostka… zbierajmy się. - zeszły na sam dół. Tam zobaczyły kuchnię, magazyn, wyjście, łazienkę i nieco większy pokój od reszty, taki, jak w połowie wieży. Oczywiście najpierw skierowały się do magazynu. Sprzęt Wdowy był na widoku… nikt nie przejął się nim na tyle, by go umieścić w mniej widocznym miejscu. Wdowa delikatnie wzięła wizjer i założyła go. Potem powoli sięgnęła po snajperkę. Przejechała dłonią po lufie. Upewniła się, czy wciąż są pociski. Założyła go na ramię. Całość wyglądała jak pewnego rodzaju rytuał.

\- Po prostu przywiązałaś się do tych rzeczy. Dlatego myślisz, że nic ich nie zastąpi… stylistyka też ma na to wpływ…

\- Oho… ekspert się znalazł…. - Wizjer zsunął się na oczy Wdowy. Wykonała szybki skan. Upewniła się, że nikt nie jest w pobliżu. - Nikogo nie ma w promieniu 2 kilometrów - Lena przymrużyła oczy.

\- Dziwne miejsce… trzeba rzucić na nie okiem. - Wyszła z magazynu i podeszła do głównych drzwi. Otworzyła je i wyszła na zewnątrz. Wiele więcej się nie dowiedziała… były nad brzegiem jakiejś rzeki. Dookoła wieży było pusto, żadnych innych budynków, a kilkanaście metrów od niej zaczynał się las. Więcej nie mogła stwierdzić. - Masz tam wbudowany GPS?

\- Nie. GPS to przestarzała technologia jak na wizjer pierwszej klasy. Mam skuteczniejsze lokalizowanie. Jesteśmy kilkadziesiąt kilometrów na wschód od Londynu.

\- A więc niedaleko morza… czyli ta rzeka to Tamiza. Co to w ogóle za miejsce? Wydaje się całe opustoszałe. I tak tu cicho…

\- Piękne, prawda? - Wtrąciła Wdowa, oczywiście z ironią w głosie. Lena spojrzała się na nią. Pokiwała głową.

\- Masz… dziwny gust. Ale wracając, co to za miejsce?

\- Nie wiem

\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak blisko Londynu może być tak pusto…

\- Żniwiarz znajdzie każde takie miejsce na Ziemi. - Lena popatrzyła się na motorówkę, przycumowaną do brzegu.

\- Patrz… idealnie. Akurat ma daszek, więc nikt Cię nie zauważy.

\- To się chyba nie nazywa "daszek..."

\- Nazywam rzeczy po imieniu. W każdym razie pasuje perfekcyjnie. - Popatrzyła się na Wdowę. Ruszyła głową wskazując na motorówkę. Oboje ruszyły w jej stronę.

Przez całą podróż było dziwnie… cicho. Nikt się nie odzywał. Dla Leny było to nowe doświadczenie… zwykle potrafiła każdą osobę namówić do rozmowy. Ale tej nawet nie próbowała. Tylko co jakiś czas spoglądała na nią. Siedziała 2 metry za Leną, wpatrując się w ocean. Płynęły już dobre kilkanaście godzin, oczywiście nie licząc krótkich postojów. W końcu droga z wysp brytyjskich na Gibraltar nie jest krótka. Ale były już na Morzu Śródziemnym, całkiem niedaleko. Choć bazy jeszcze nie było w zasięgu wzroku, Lena czuła w powietrzu, że są blisko.

\- To… jak się do Ciebie odzywać? - w końcu spytała.

\- Wdowa.

\- Masz w ogóle jakieś imię? Prócz Amélie, którym mimo wszystko wolę Cię nie nazywać?

\- Nie mam.

\- Dobra, później pomyślimy… coś się dla Ciebie wymyśli. - Złotooka pokiwała głową.

\- Nie mam imienia… i nie...

\- O, no proszę! Jest! - Wdowa odwróciła się i spojrzała w stronę celu. Im bliżej były, tym wyraźniej go widziała.

\- Szpon wysłał do tak wielkiej bazy kilku agentów i Żniwiarza… przecież to natychmiastowa przegrana.

\- Overwatch od niedawna trzyma się razem… kiedyś był tu tylko Winston.

\- W tak wielkiej placówce? Przecież to niemożliwe do ogarnięcia.

\- Fakt, trudne… ale nie dla naukowca. - Wdowa popatrzyła się na Lenę.

\- Za dużo paplasz.

\- Zdaje Ci się… te informacje nie są tajne, wszyscy mają do nich dostęp. Poza tym gdybym Ci nie powiedziała, to po wejściu do środka i tak byś na to wpadła… więc po co to odkładać. - spojrzały na placówkę. - Niestety, kartę zostawiłam w Londynie… podobnie jak cały strój i pistolety pulsacyjne. Będziemy musieli… zadzwonić.

Wdowa rozglądała się dookoła. Zobaczyła coś w rodzaju wielkiego wahadłowca. Dookoła było pełno bram, olbrzymie rury… miejsce robiło wrażenie. Wielkie, masywne, zadbane...

\- Jest tu system monitoringu? Albo inne zaawansowane narzędzia wykrywające intruzów?

\- Spokojnie, nikt nas tu nie zaskoczy, możesz być pewna.

\- Twoi przyjaciele już o mnie wiedzą?

\- Nie… mamy specjalne instrumenty monitorujące teren wokół placówki. Rozpoznały mnie… a jako, że Ciebie tu wprowadziłam, uznały, że wszczynanie alarmu nie jest potrzebne. Chyba, że ktoś siedzi przy konsoli… ale myślę, że cała ekipa jest zajęta.

\- Gdyby kilka tygodni temu, ktoś mi powiedział, że będę dobrowolnie stać w tym miejscu... - Wdowa pokiwała głową.

\- Wiesz… teraz jest już trochę za późno, żeby zawrócić. - Złotooka spojrzała się na nią.

\- Skąd ten inny ton…

\- Słucham?

\- Jeszcze kilka godzin temu byłaś pewna, że podjęłam decyzję… a teraz powiedziałaś to w taki sposób, jakbym mogła wtedy jeszcze zawrócić.

\- A zawróciłabyś? - Wdowa spojrzała z powrotem przed siebie.

\- Daleko jest wejście? - Lena skrzywiła usta.

\- Kilkadziesiąt metrów i będziemy na miejscu. - spojrzała na wyróżniający się od reszty obiekt. Wyglądał jak centralna część budynku.

\- Jak zareagują?

\- Pewnie zakują Cię i wrzucą do celi… a potem dadzą mi reprymendę, że nie przyprowadziłam Cię tu w kajdankach i bez snajperki na plecach… na pewno Jack. Ale spokojnie… poradzę sobie z nimi.

\- Mam coraz większe wrażenie, że nie powinnam Cię słuchać.

\- Wiem… może i masz rację, może zbyt optymistycznie podchodzę do tej sprawy, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Wierzę w nich. I mam nadzieję, że zrozumieją. A ty… powiedz mi, czy ciągle udajesz chłodną, zimną, odpychającą? Czy może… to naprawdę ty?

\- Głupie pytanie. Przecież wiesz. - Lena westchnęła. - Jakiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałaś? "Nie bój się, ten element mojego życia już za mną, teraz będę z radością wszystkim pomagać"? Jeśli myślisz, że zamienię się w troskliwą przyjaciółkę... Że będę się do Ciebie ciepło uśmiechać…

\- Zaczęłaś wyrzekać się zabijania… więc jesteśmy coraz bliżej - odpowiedziała beztrosko. Wdowa przekręciła oczyma.

\- Nie jestem tu dlatego, żeby pomagać… tylko dlatego, że uznałam, że jest to najlepsza alternatywa. Dla mnie. Nie dla innych

\- To się zmieni… gwarantuję Ci to. - 'Obyś się nie zdziwiła' - pomyślała Wdowa, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos. Po chwili obje doszły do wielkiej bramy, która prowadziła do centrali. Lena wcisnęła jeden przycisk i czekała na odpowiedź. Pomachała do kamery. Ale nikt się nie odezwał.

\- Nic się nie dzieje.

\- Wolą mnie powitać osobiście niż po prostu wpuszczać… albo coś się stało. Ale poczekajmy chwilę. - Wdowa obejrzała się w lewo. Przy wejściu zobaczyła coś w rodzaju okrągłego okna. Podeszła. Lena spojrzała się na nią. Zobaczyła, jak podchodzi do okna i zagląda do środka. - 'Rzeczywiście, baza wygląda na świetnie zaopatrzoną… może faktycznie znajdę tu coś dla siebie...' - pomyślała.

\- Podglądaczka. - Wdowa z powrotem spojrzała na Lenę. Na twarzy pojawił się ten jej uśmieszek - Mogłabyś chociaż spytać, czy możesz zaglądać. - Złotooka przekręciła oczami. Po chwili obie usłyszały otwierające się wrota. Drzwi zaczęły się podnosić. Lena wzięła głęboki wdech. Wdowa odruchowo podeszła bliżej ściany, by pozostać skryta. Nie chciała być od razu zauważona. Gdy tylko brama uniosła się z metr, nachylona Łaska pod nią przeszła i niespodziewanie szybko i mocno uścisnęła Lenę. Zacisnęła oczy. Uśmiech na jej twarzy był tak szeroki, że zaczęły ją boleć usta. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

\- Mówiłam, że w końcu się znajdziesz. - wyszeptała.

\- Wiesz, raz tu, raz tam… ciężko mnie złapać. - odpowiedziała z nutką żartu w głosie.

\- Powiesz mi jeszcze, że specjalnie zniknęłaś, to Cię zabiję…

\- Nie… napotkałam się na małe problemy. Ale to już za mną. Gdzie reszta? - spytała, gdy Łaska ją puściła.

\- Jeszcze nie wiedzą… od razu, jak zobaczyłam sygnał, wiedziałam, że to ty… nawet nie musiałam sprawdzać kamery. Nikt inny by się tu nie dostał bez aktywowania alarmu… i po prostu poleciałam w stronę wejścia, nie myśląc o informowaniu innych… wiem, jestem samolubna. - Lena zaśmiała się.

\- No tak… mogłam… - nagle obje usłyszały chrząknięcie. Łaska od razu odwróciła się w stronę dźwięku. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nie miała przy sobie broni, nie miała Anioła Stróża… ani nic innego. Powoli cofnęła się parę kroków w tył.

\- A tak… - ciszę przerwała Lena, mając kwaśną minę. - Przyprowadziłam tu Wdowę… - spojrzała się na białowłosą. - ...musimy pogadać.

\- Uzbrojoną?! - krzyknęła nie spuszczając oczu ze złotookiej. Ta tylko stała kilka metrów od niej. Z jej twarzy nie schodziła mieszanka obojętności i gniewu.

\- A, właśnie… złóż broń. Nie sądzę, by Ci się tu przydała. - Lena wyciągnęła rękę. Wdowa zerknęła na nią. Wzruszyła ramionami. - No przecież Cię nie zabijemy. - Westchnęła. Z powrotem spojrzała się na przerażoną Łaskę. Sięgnęła dłonią po snajperkę. To lekko wzdrygnęło białowłosą. Jednak złotooka nie chwyciła bezpośrednio za broń. Odpięła pasek od pokrowca. Gdy ten zaczął opadać, złapała go i rzuciła Smudze. Skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Spokojnie, jest tu z własnej woli. - z powrotem zapięła pas i zarzuciła go na ramię.

\- Lena… o co chodzi? - spytała dziwnie spokojnym głosem, mimo, że jej twarz pokazywała co innego. Smuga popatrzyła się na kamerę.

\- Myślisz, że reszta zauważyła już twoją obecność…

\- Nie trzymasz z nią… prawda?

\- Angela… dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie przeszłabym na stronę Szponu. - odpowiedziała poważnie. Spojrzała się na Wdowę. - No dobra, wchodzimy… proszę, idź pierwsza. Moja przyjaciółka woli być za Tobą, niż przed. - Złotooka jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła się raz na Lenę, raz na Łaskę. Po chwili, bez słowa ruszyła do środka. - Na razie prosto. - Lena delikatnie założyła rękę na plecy przyjaciółki. Ta wzdrygnęła się, gdy tylko ją poczuła. - Tak, wiem, jesteś zdziwiona… właściwie to mało powiedziane. - powoli ruszyły za Wdową. - Wszystko wyjaśnię… ale to długa historia, do opowiedzenia na spokojnie… więc opowiem ją wszystkim. - wyszeptała. - Jak myślisz… najpierw powinna wejść ona, żeby trochę postraszyć, czy my? - spytała, próbując nieco uspokoić przyjaciółkę.

\- Lena, to nie jest śmieszne. - Odpowiedziała Łaska. Mimo wszystko jej mięśnie trochę się rozluźniły.

\- Wiem, wiem. - Smuga uśmiechnęła się lekko - Wszystko wyjaśnię... - Nastała cisza. Po dłuższej chwili Lena opuściła rękę, kiedy uznała, że Angela się uspokoiła. Białowłosa patrzyła się na Wdowę, która wydawała się być zamyślona. Co jakiś czas dyskretnie patrzyła się w jakiś zakątek.

\- Nie powinniśmy jej skuć? Albo zaprowadzić do jakiegoś pokoju i go zablokować?

\- Jest tu z własnej woli, mówiłam. Wpadłam na pewien pomysł… nie spodoba Ci się. Reszcie tak samo. Ale jeśli wypali… będziecie mi dziękować do końca istnienia Overwatch. - Lena puściła Łasce oczko.

\- No to chociaż założyć kajdanki neuronowe.

\- Jack i tak pewnie od razu będzie kazał ją zamknąć, jak tylko ją zobaczy. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż mnie wysłucha. A właśnie… Jak Genji i Ana? Udało wam się z nimi skontaktować?

\- Genji ma teraz sporo spraw na głowie… po tonie, w jakim to mówił, domyśleliśmy się, że dla niego bardzo ważnych. Ana powinna już tu przyjść… ale jej nie ma. Mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stało.

\- Staruszka ma swoje lata.

\- Ale też dawną ikrę. W sumie dobrze, że jeszcze nie przyszła… od razu rzuciłaby się na Wdowę. Chociaż… czy to źle? - Łaska spojrzała się na Lenę pytającym wzrokiem, który Smuga jednak zignorowała.

\- Nie rzuciłaby się… gdyby szukała zemsty próbowałaby się do niej dorwać już dawno.

\- Ana? - wtrąciła Wdowa.

\- Tak… ale o niej później. Myślę, że czeka was… interesująca rozmowa. - doszły do rozwidleń korytarzy. Jeden prowadził do części mieszkalnej, drugi do sal konferencyjnych, konsoli sterującej i magazynów - Gdzie wszyscy są? W pokojach? - spytała Lena

\- W pokoju spotkań. Wysłałaś sygnał akurat wtedy, kiedy wyszłam po coś do picia… zrobiłabyś to minutę wcześniej czy później, to system poinformowałby całą salę. - Złotooka przysłuchiwała się wszystkiemu, ale nie reagowała.

\- Pokój spotkań mówisz… no dobra, to tutaj. - zatrzymały się. - Wejdę pierwsza. - Lena powoli podeszła do drzwi. - Mamy jakiś plan? - spytała powoli. - Czy…

\- Lena. - przerwała Łaska. Kobieta westchnęła.

\- No dobra… - weszła do środka. Zobaczyła, jak Jack pokazuje coś na tablicy wszystkim innym agentom, którzy siedzieli naprzeciw holoekranu, czyli bliżej wejścia. Kiedy usłyszeli skrzypienie drzwi, odwrócili się w ich stronę. Zaczęli się śmiać. Nie był to jednak śmiech wyśmiewczy, a śmiech radosny. Cieszyli się powrotem przyjaciółki. Od razu stracili zainteresowanie tego, co pokazywał Jack na hologramie, wstali i ruszyli do wejścia. Natomiast on cały czas stał na końcu sali… oszołomiony. Jasne, cieszył się, że Lena wróciła… ale był bardziej zaskoczony, niż zadowolony. I nagle za plecami pojawiła się Wdowa. Wszyscy zamarli. Śmiechy ustały, na twarzy pojawił się szok. U wszystkich… nie licząc Jacka.

\- Lena, uważaj! - zrobił przewrót w przód, złapał za karabin, który wcześniej oparł o ścianę i wymierzył w stronę Smugi. Zanim wycelował na głowę Wdowy, ta płynnie schowała się za plecami Leny.

\- Spokojnie! Jack, opuść broń, jest nieszkodliwa. - Wypowiedziała każde słowo głośno i wyraźnie. Mężczyzna spojrzał się na nią. Ogarnął go jeszcze większy szok. Kobiety powoli weszły do środka, razem z Łaską. Reszta im ustąpiła, choć teraz na niektórych twarzach było widać zdecydowanie więcej gniewu niż zaskoczenia. Kiedy Wdowa minęła Torbjörna, ten szybkim ruchem założył jej kajdanki neuronowe na ręce.

\- Lena… co to ma znaczyć? - Jack zszedł z podestu i zaczął iść w jej stronę. - Rozumiem, że ją dorwałaś… ale czemu…

\- Nie do końca o to chodzi. - przerwała. Wdowa poczuła szarpnięcie z tyłu. Ktoś złapał ją za ramię i siłą posadził na krześle. Odwróciła głowę. Był to Reinhardt.

\- A więc o co? - spytał nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego ze złotooką.

\- Hmmm… dobra, po kolei… żeby zrozumieć mój koncept, musicie wiedzieć o kilku rzeczach…

I Lena zaczęła opowiadać o tym, do jakich wniosków doszła po obejrzeniu przechwyconych przez Winstona nagrań. O tym, w jakich okolicznościach się spotkały i zostały porwane. O tym, że zobaczyła, jak Wdowa próbowała się kryć udając dawną obojętność, ale jej to nie wychodziło. Powiedziała też coś o umowie między nimi, ale nie zdradziła do końca, na czym ta umowa polegała. I o tym, jak obie wydostały się z twierdzy Żniwiarza.

\- Czyś ty oszalała?! Miała tyle okazji, żeby Cię zabić, popełnić skrytobójstwo...

\- Miała… ale nie wierzyłam, że chce to zrobić. I nie zrobiła. - Jack pokiwał głową. - Ona już nie ma ochoty zabijać. Wręcz przeciwnie. Cały czas ją to trapi.

\- Trapi? - wtrąciła Wdowa. Chciała mówić dalej, ale Jack pokazał jej dłoń, by pozostała cicho. Kajdanki neuronowe zrobiły swoje i nie wydusiła ani słowa więcej. Westchnęła.

\- Przecież opowiadałam… dobrze wiesz, o co chodzi. - Mężczyzna nie spuszczał wzroku ze złotookiej.

\- A ta umowa między wami?

\- A, tak… jakby to ująć, żebyś się nie wściekł… - wzięła głęboki wdech. - Zaproponowałam jej… - zawahała się. - Hmmm… posadę. - na twarzach agentów ponownie pojawiło się ogromne zdziwienie. Wszyscy popatrzyli się na Lenę. Tylko Jack na swojej twarzy nadal miał zimną determinację. Powoli zwrócił wzrok w stronę Smugi.

\- To żart, prawda?

\- Nie. Ani trochę. - Żołnierz otworzył oczy szerzej.

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy przyjęli ją do Overwatch? Lena, do jasnej cholery, to nie Amélie! To ta sama osoba, w tym samym ciele, która kilka tygodni temu mordowała największe szychy świata! - cisza.

\- Łudziłam się, że zrozumiesz. - mruknęła.

\- Wybacz, Lena… ale niektórzy nie zasługują na drugą szansę. A szczególnie ona. - Lena odwróciła się, by popatrzeć się na twarze swoich przyjaciół. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Prócz McCree, który cały czas stał opanowany, ale ciągle zdziwiony.

\- Czemu żaden z was nie widzi w niej tego, co ja? - odwróciła się z powrotem do Jacka. Westchnął.

\- Jesse zaprowadź ją do celi… nie chcę jej obecnej przy tej rozmowie. - Kowboj popatrzył się na nią. Wyjął rewolwer i skierował w jej stronę.

\- No dobra… choć złotko, pokażę Ci nowy apartament. - Złotooka nie chciała się ruszać… ale poczuła mrowienie w okolicach nóg. Westchnęła i powoli wstała. Wolała już iść tam z własnej woli, niż zostać przejęta przez jakieś urządzenie, które może ją zmusić do wszystkiego za otrzymaniem odpowiedniego impulsu.

\- Lena… a co jeśli to wszystko plan Szponu? - zaczął Jack, gdy Wdowa opuściła salę. - Co jeśli chcieli, żeby ona przeniknęła do środka i nas po prostu wszystkich wymordowała?

\- Gdyby to był ich plan, zrobiliby to w inny sposób… nie karząc Wdowie przez cały czas udawać. Zresztą życzę powodzenia w udawaniu udawania… jakkolwiek to brzmi. Zbyt dużo poświęcenia… poza tym pomyśl. Czy Szpon wpadłby na pomysł, że ktoś z Overwatch zechce nawrócić byłą zabójczynię najbardziej wpływowych ludzi na świecie? Brzmi bezsensownie.

\- Tak… nawet bardzo. - odpowiedział Jack krzyżując ramiona.

\- A propos Szponu…. Wdowa coś chlapnęła. Podczas rozmowy wymsknęło jej się słowo "Talon". Nie wiem jednak, czy to nazwisko, czy pseudonim. Musimy to sprawdzić.

\- A co z Amélie? Chciałaś ją odzyskać.

\- Tak, chciałam… ale Angela twierdzi, że to niemożliwe. Ja nie… ale nawet gdyby się udało… to co wtedy? Myślicie, że ona by tego chciała? Gdyby dowiedziała się, co zrobiła, czym jest... - Lena potrząsnęła głową. - Jest zbyt wrażliwa. Straciłaby chęć do życia… o ile w ogóle jakąkolwiek by miała. Rozmyślałam nad tym… i doszłam do wniosku, że to byłby tylko kolejny gwóźdź do jej trumny... No i zabilibyśmy tym Wdowę.

\- Ona nie jest człowiekiem, Lena. To twór Szponu. Nie ma tych samych praw, co inni - Smuga westchnęła.

\- Gdybyś tylko tam był i wszystko widział… inaczej spojrzałbyś na tą sprawę.

\- Moglibyśmy ją… przetestować. - wtrącił Winston. - Lena, mówiłaś jej coś o Atenie?

\- Nie. Ani słowa.

\- A gdybyśmy dali jej pokój zamiast zamykać ją w celi? - zaproponował Winston. - Pomyśl… nie przepuści takiej okazji. Wszyscy agenci Overwatch śpią... zabicie ich wszystkich w nocy brzmi jak coś, co Wdowa by zrobiła. Niezależnie od tego, jaki jest plan Szponu. To byłoby dla niej ogromna pokusa. Nie do odparcia. Atena będzie czuwała. Jeśli spróbuje to zrobić… będziemy mieli pewność, że to wszystko plan… - nagle rozległ się alarm.

\- Uwaga! Intruzi!

 **Oczywiście historia się jeszcze nie kończy. Ba, dopiero jesteśmy w połowie :D Sporo wydarzeń przed nami :) Dzięki za czytanie!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tak jak obiecywałem, kolejny rozdział dziś :) Miłego czytania!**

\- Uwaga! Intruzi! - usłyszeli głos Ateny. Na hologramie pokazał się obraz z kamer. Zza horyzontu zaczęły wyłaniać się motorówki i helikoptery.

\- Szpon. Na sto procent. Dobra, wiecie co robić, na stanowiska! Reinhardt, ty zostajesz tutaj, Jesse jest już w północnej części, zajmie się nią. - Wszyscy zaczęli biec na swoje miejsca. Jack przyłożył palec do słuchawki. - Jesse? Poradziłeś sobie?

\- Ta, zamknięta… ale domyślam się, że nie po to "dzwonisz".

\- Nie po to…

\- Szpon?

\- Zdecydowanie. Nie widać stąd, czy to jego maszyny, ale kto inny by nas zaatakował? Ustawiamy obronę. Reinhardt jest na twojej pozycji, ty zajmiesz się północną.

\- Jasne. - McCree upewnił się, że drzwi od celi zostały zamknięte. Zaczął biec w kierunku północnego wyjścia. Chwilę później był na miejscu. Wychylił się i spojrzał w górę. Kilkunastu mężczyzn wyskoczyło na linkach z helikoptera. - 'No dobra… miałem nie zabijać, tak?' - Otworzył skrzynię, którą miał obok siebie i wyciągnął z niej szybkostrzelny pistolet na ładunki usypiające. - 'Nie trzyma się tak dobrze w dłoni… ale poradzę sobie.' - wychylił się zza skrzyni i oddał parę strzałów w stronę atakujących. Kilku z nich padło na ziemię.

\- Tam jest, rozwalić go! - nagle setki pocisków z karabinów zaczęły latać obok głowy kowboja. Schował się. Strzały nie ustawały. Jesse spojrzał się na karton, który stał kilka metrów zanim. - 'Granaty błyskowe, co? Hmmmm... ' - Wyjął rewolwer. Zacisnął oczy i strzelił w pudło, mając nadzieję, że odpali choć jeden ładunek. Udało się… przez dziurę po kuli wydostał się potężny błysk kilku granatów jednocześnie. Usłyszał krzyki.

\- Ta walka szybko się skończy! - Wychylił się i zaczął cisnąć strzałkami usypiającymi w ślepych przeciwników. - 'Jednak nie.. cholera, za dużo ich, a ten pistolet ma za mało pocisków.' - Kiedy znów usłyszał strzał z karabinu, w mgnieniu oka przeturlał się zza skrzyni, przez wejście, za ścianę i zamknął drzwi. Atakujący zaczęli cisnąć w nie wszystkim co mają. - 'Jeszcze się trzymają, ale zaraz puszczą… Świetnie...' - zaczął biec przez korytarz. Przyłożył palec do słuchawki. - Jack, mam mały problem! Zaraz przedostaną się przez północne wejście, sam ich nie zatrzymam! - Nikt się nie odezwał.. Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko powtarzające się pikanie. - 'W mordę… zablokowali łączność albo zdobyli wschodnią wieżę… Niedobrze' - Dobiegł do końca korytarza. Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na drzwi do celi. Potem znów na północne wejście, będące kilkadziesiąt metrów zanim. Zacisnął pięści. - 'Cholera… decyzje...' - westchnął. - 'Dobra… czas na radykalne środki...' - podszedł do skrzyni stojącej po przeciwnej stronie drzwi. - 'Jack nie będzie zadowolony…' - wziął Tajfuna, broń miotającą pociskami paraliżującymi 10 razy na sekundę. Podszedł do terminala i wpisał kod. Gdy drzwi otworzyły się, rzucił broń przed siebie. Spodziewał się, że upadnie na podłogę… ale tak się nie stało. Przez drzwiami stała Wdowa, jakby tylko na niego czekała. Złapała karabin.

\- Już myślałam, że tego nie zrobisz…

\- Stamtąd nadejdą - pokazał jej północne wejście. - jeśli pozwolimy im zająć tą część, będą mieli niezliczoną ilość środków do walki.

\- Odwrót nie wchodzi w grę?

\- Tylko w ostateczności. - Wdowa spojrzała się na kartony, których było tak dużo, że niektóre pozostały na korytarzu, bo nie mieściły się w magazynie. - Macie tu jakieś ładunki?

\- Nie zabijamy - odpowiedział stanowczo.

\- Usypiające, paraliżujące, duszące… cokolwiek. - Jesse spojrzał się na wejście.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mamy na to czasu. - schował się za skrzynią.

\- Cholera - przylgnęła do ściany celi i wcelowała karabinem w drzwi. Zaraz po tym wypadły z nawiasów. Wdowa zaczęła strzelać na ślepo. Gdy uznała, że już nikogo w ten sposób nie trafi, przerwała ogień i zaczęła obserwować wejście - To profesjonaliści? - spytała Wdowa.

\- Nie mam pojęcia

\- Nie wygląda, jakby chcieli się wychylać… zagazują nas. Albo wysadzą. - Jesse wolną ręką sięgnął do skrzyni. Wyjął ładunek.

\- Są jakieś z oznaczeniem potrójnego pioruna. "Działanie RBC".

\- Zbliżeniowa… świetnie. Rzuć ją jak najdalej. - McCree zamachnął się i cisnął ją jak najbliżej wyjścia. Zaraz po tym do środka zaczęły wpadać jednocześnie granaty błyskowe, wybuchowe, trujące i kilka innych typów.

\- W nogi! - krzyknął Jesse. Drzwi zanim otworzyły się i oboje zaczęli biec jak najdalej od ładunków. Kiedy granaty wybuchły, oboje schowali się za najbliższą ścianą. Cudem uniknęli pocisków.

\- Chwila… nie mieli żadnego wspomagania… - Jesse spojrzał się na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

\- ...Co?

\- Więc po to te zasłony dymne? - Wizjer Wdowy zsunął jej się na oczy. Wychyliła się. Przez dym zobaczyła czerwone sylwetki. Zaczęła pestkować najcelniej jak potrafiła.

\- To coś pozwala Ci widzieć przez ściany?!

\- Zostało piątka, schowali się za osłonami. - Jesse zaśmiał się szaleńczo.

\- To będzie pestka.

\- Gdyby nie ładunki trujące moglibyśmy skończyć to szybciej. Nie wychylą się, dopóki zasłona dymna nie zniknie.

\- Atena, zamknij północne wejście. - powiedział Jesse. Ale nic się nie stało. Żadnej odpowiedzi, żadnej akcji. - Reszta chyba sobie tak dobrze nie poradziła…

\- Zginęli?

\- Niemożliwe… musieli się wycofać do środka. Trzeba im pomóc. Zostawmy tą piątkę i spadajmy stąd... co im po naszych zasobach, skoro zostało ich tak mało… pozamykamy drzwi. Nie przejdą dalej zbyt szybko, a nasi potrzebują pomocy.

\- No dobra, kowboju… chodźmy, póki mamy zasłonę - zaczęli biec w kierunku centralnej części.

\- Rozdzielmy się. Idź za niebieską linią, potem za żółtą. Spotkamy się na miejscu.

\- Tak po prostu? Nie boisz się, że namieszam? Wiesz… była zabójczyni, agentka Szponu...

\- Tak, coś mi świta… - nagle zniknął za ścianą. Wdowa warknęła. - 'No dobra… niebieska linia, tak?'

\- Snajper na Walkirii! - krzyknął Jack odskakując.

\- Jest mój! - Torbjörn pchnął swoją wieżyczkę w bardziej odsłonięte miejsce. Szybko ją zestrzelili, ale udało jej się zdjąć snajpera. To pozwoliło na wiele lepsze pozycjonowanie się reszty.

\- Ale to go nie zabiło, nie? - spytała wyczerpana Łaska próbująca naładować kryształ.

\- Teraz się o to pytasz?! - Torbjörn wychylił się i oddał serię strzałów w stronę małej grupki. - Ech, było lepiej bez go "niezabijania..."

\- Odezwali się?! - krzyknął Reinhardt uderzając młotem w ziemię, co powaliło kilku szturmowców.

\- Krótkofalówki milczą, słuchawki tak samo!

\- Cholera… - nagle z wschodniej części do grupy agentów mignęła Lena, unieszkodliwiając po drodze kilku z atakujących. - Ha! Kawaleria przybyła! - Schowała się za zasłoną i rzuciła jeden z pistoletów w stronę Łaski. - Nie pytaj, obezwładniające...

\- Zwariowałaś?! Nie potrafię tym strzelać!

\- Najwyższy czas, żeby się nauczyć! - wychyliła się i oddała krótką serię. - Odpuść zabawę z kryształem, bo znowu będziesz potrzebowała energetyka. - zaśmiała się.

\- Optymistyczna, jak zawsze… - mruknął Torbjörn ładując broń.

\- Właśnie, chyba wygrywamy! - rzuciła ładunek w stronę szturmowców. Wybuch rozproszył grupę.

\- Jak poszło na wschodzie?

\- Pestka. Kilkudziesięciu się rzuciło… ale łatwo było ich pokonać. Tutaj jest ich znacznie więcej...

\- Mam nadzieję, że tylko tutaj… - nagle jedne z drzwi z otworzyły się i wparował przez nie Jesse. Zrobił przewrót i znalazł się za osłoną, obok Łaski.

\- Odparłeś atak? - spytał Jack

\- Nie do końca… - mruknął McCree.

\- Jak to "Nie do końca"?!

\- Nie bój żaby, drzwi poblokowane. Angela, źle trzymasz. - Łaska warknęła.

\- Daruj sobie komentarze.

\- Co z Wdo… - nagle usłyszeli strzał snajpera. Jeden z atakujących padł. Wszyscy popatrzyli się na mur.

\- Nie… nie wierzę!

\- Ana?! - krzyknął Jack. Snajper nawet jeśli usłyszał, nie odpowiedział. Z imponujący tempem usypiał kolejnych. I nie przestawał.

\- Ha! Wycofują się! - żołnierze zaczęli iść z powrotem w stronę bramy, przy okazji ostrzeliwując osłony. - Gonimy ich? - spytała Lena.

\- Jak chcesz, to goń… ja…nie mam siły. - pokiwał głową.

\- Mięczak… - Po chwili wychylił się i upewnił się, że można już bezpiecznie wstać. Wszyscy popatrzyli się w na mur. Ana zniknęła.

\- Gdzie się podziała? - spytał Reinhardt.

\- Pewnie uciekła. - odpowiedział Jack. - Mówię wam, proponowanie jej powrotu do Overwatch ne ma sensu… nawet, jeśli teraz nam pomogła, nie zgodzi się.

\- Tak? A to niby czemu? Wygląda na to, że wiesz coś, czego nie wiemy my. - Lena spojrzała się na niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem. On wzruszył ramionami… ale nic nie mówił.

\- No, słuchamy.

\- Chyba, że… - wtrącił Winston. - ...mogła użyć tajnego przejścia, które...

\- No proszę… - usłyszeli głos zza jednej z ciężarówek.

\- Tak… to przejście ma wyjście tutaj. - dokończył.

\- Widzę, że faktycznie trochę się was zebrało. - zza pojazdu wychyliła się znana postać. Szczupła, starsza, siwa już kobieta z wieczną determinacją na twarzy, ciągle mająca ikrę i wewnętrzny przymus do walki. Trzymała snajperkę.

\- A więc przybyłaś… - zaczął Jack.

\- I szczerze mówiąc zastanawiam się, czy aby na pewno powinnam. Po tym, jak mnie zostawiłeś w Brazylii, powinnam wpakować Ci kulkę...

\- Jack? O co chodzi? - spytał Reinhardt. Nie było widać jego wyrazu twarzy ze względu na maskę.

\- Później wyjaśnię… a teraz… - popatrzył się w stronę McCree.

\- Co z Wdową. - W tym momencie Ana nachyliła się i złapała za coś… albo kogoś, kto był za ciężarówką. Przeciągnęła. Było to ciało Wdowy. Wszyscy zbladli.

\- Zobaczyłam ją, jak wbiega wam na plecy. Z jakimś karabinem. Właściwie powinnam ją zastrzelić… - delikatnie dotknęła ręką swojej opaski. - ...ale nie miałam pocisków. Zamiast tego posłałam jej strzałkę usypiającą. - popatrzyła się na nią. Westchnęła. - Chociaż… może wam się przyda. Zawsze trzeba się doszukiwać plusów…

\- Jesse? - spytał Jack. Niby spokojnym głosem, ale czuć było nutkę gniewu.

\- No… próbowałem utrzymać północną część w pojedynkę… ale nie wychodziło. Przejścia i wszystko inne były dostosowane pod Reinhardta, a on walczy zupełnie inaczej, niż ja… chciałem was prosić o pomoc, ale nie łapało sygnału. Krótkofalówki nie wziąłem, nie miałem jak… zepchnęli mnie do korytarza. Musiałem szybko podjąć decyzję. Wziąłem pierwszą, lepszą broń ze skrzyni, otworzyłem drzwi i podałem ją Wdowie. I… - podrapał się po czole. - Wstyd się przyznać… ale zrobiła większą robotę, niż ja… - Jack złapał się za głowę.

\- Mogła Cię zabić. - popatrzył się na niego, gniew znacznie bardziej wyraźny. Jack przymrużył oczy.

\- Słuchaj, miałem do wyboru 3 opcje. - odpowiedział, znacznie bardziej sfrustrowany. - Albo zginę jak bohater próbując ich powstrzymać przed atakiem… tak, piękna śmierć. Ale co by wam z tego przyszło? Jednego agenta mniej i pół bazy do odbicia. A tak zostało tylko kilku niedobitków, którzy pewnie wynieśli się razem z resztą. Mogłem odpuścić obronę tego obiektu. Wtedy bym ocalał, ale Szpon odzyskałby Wdowę… i trzecia opcja. Uwolnić ją i spróbować razem obronić północną część… udało się. Rusz głową, ta twoja obawa przed nią przysłania wszelką racjonalność. - Ana słuchała wszystkiego patrząc się na dwóch mężczyzn. Na twarzy miała mieszankę zdziwienia, ciekawości i dezorientacji.

\- Masz rację… - Jack pokiwał głową. - Tu akurat się zgodzę… nie mogłeś podjąć lepszej decyzji. - Jesse uśmiechnął się.

\- No widzisz…. przynajmniej zrozumiałeś. - popatrzyli się na Anę.

\- Skoro już po szermierce słownej… chyba należą mi się pewne wyjaśnienia. - powiedziała.

\- Wszystko obgadamy w głównej bazie. Aktywujemy Atenę, odpalimy autonaprawę i sprawdzimy, czy niedobitki, o których mówił Jesse, na pewno się wynieśli. A, no i trzeba posprzątać… - Jack popatrzył się na uśpionych żołnierzy. - Ana, ile działa twój ładunek usypiający?

\- Kilka godzin. Nie martw się, nikt się nie… - usłyszeli ocieranie się czegoś o ziemię. Spojrzeli się na Wdowę. Ruszała się.

\- Na pewno?

\- Nie rozumiem… - Ana spatrzyła się na złotooką z niezaprzeczalnym zdziwieniem.

\- Ma spowolniony rytm serca i kilka innych zmian fizjologicznych… szybciej się wybudza. - powiedziała Łaska. Wdowa z trudem obróciła się, teraz leżąc na plecach. Otworzyła oczy. Czuła się okropnie. Bolała ją głowa, jej zmysły były wyostrzone, ale nie przekazywały dokładnych sygnałów.

\- To… normalne? - spytała Lena widząc blednącą skórę.

\- Nie… jakiś skutek uboczny.

\- Przejdzie. - odpowiedziała Wdowa. Chrząknęła. Powoli złapała ręką strzałkę. Wyjęła ją. Delikatnie otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła jej zarys. - Ze snajperki. - odrzuciła ją. Lena podeszła do złotookiej. Złapała ją za dłoń i podniosła.

\- Aj… trochę ważysz… - podparła złotooką. Reszta patrzyła się na nią. Wszyscy stali jak słup soli.

\- Ktoś pomoże? - popatrzyli się na siebie. Jesse zaśmiał się

\- Mięczaki - Kowboj podszedł z drugiej strony i również ją podparł.

\- Puśćcie… - warknęła Wdowa. Lena i McCree udali, że tego nie słyszą.

\- Tak… zdecydowanie jesteście mi winni wyjaśnienia. - skomentowała Ana, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli wchodzić do środka.

Łaska zaprowadziła Wdowę do skrzydła szpitalnego, mimo jej wyraźnych nalegań. Reszta zebrała się w pokoju spotkań. Tylko Winston zajął się naprawą uszkodzonych serwerów, przez które ośrodek nie był nawet w połowie sprawny. Lena zaczęła opowiadać Anie o tym, jak Wdowa się tu znalazła, o tym, jak wygląda cała sytuacja. Wszystko stało się bardziej klarowne.

\- Ana - przerwał Jack. - Ona nie jest członkiem Overwatch, nie jesteśmy aż tak naiwni. - Siwowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ale jeśli przyjęlibyśmy ją… to wtedy co? - spytała Lena. - Zostaniesz?

\- Nie jestem mściwa i nie odejdę z wściekłości, jeśli o to pytasz. Ale… trudno będzie robić cokolwiek przy jej boku nie skupiając się jednocześnie na tym, by nie wbiła mi noża w plecy. A kiedy pilnujesz swojego, nie upilnujesz wroga. I definitywnie nie chce jej mieć za plecami.

\- To snajper. - wtrącił Jesse.

\- Dokładnie. Nie chciałbym, żeby w pewnym momencie okazało się, że Wdowa zaczyna oddawać strzały w naszym kierunku, podczas gdy wróg napiera z innej strony.

\- Przecież odkąd przywróciliśmy Overwatch, nie mieliśmy żadnej otwartej walki… prócz tej.. - odpowiedziała Smuga. - Może na razie zajmijmy się tym, jak mogłaby nam pomóc w ośrodku.

\- Wiesz, co o tym myślę...

\- Tak, wiem… ty jej tu w ogóle nie chcesz.

\- Dziwisz się? - wtrąci Reinhardt. - Wdowa to… wdowa. Cały czas.

\- Ale pomogła nam. I to sporo. - powiedział Jesse. - Gdy się rozdzieliliśmy, mogłaby dołączyć do Szponu, a to dałoby im wystarczającą...

\- To nie był Szpon - wszyscy w jednej chwili odwrócili się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Zobaczyli ją... Skóra powróciła do mocno niebieskiego koloru, jej chód również był normalny.

\- Miała rację… kilka minut i powróciła do stabilnego stanu. - powiedziała Łaska, która weszła do pokoju zaraz za nią. Złotooka podeszła i rzuciła na stół nieśmiertelnik. Jack wziął go w ręce i dokładnie obejrzał.

\- LifeSec. - przeczytał. - To jakaś organizacja?

\- Coś jak prywatna armia. - odpowiedziała Wdowa. - Żołnierze do wynajęcia. Szpon ma własną, w dodatku lepiej wyszkoloną. LifeSec jest skorumpowane, ale Talon nie miał z nimi żadnego kontaktu. Poza tym ma ważniejsze sprawy, na które bardziej opłaca się wydać dostępne pieniądze. To musi być ktoś inny.

\- Może ten, któremu zwinęliśmy nagrodę sprzed nosa? - wtrąciła Lena.

\- Żniwiarz? - spytał Jesse.

\- Tak. Wkurzył się, że uciekłyśmy i teraz próbuje odzyskać nagrodę… przy okazji dokopać kilku starym rywalom. Być może zatrudnił LifeSec, i nasłał na nas. Jeśli tak… to niestety niedługo możemy spodziewać się kolejnego ataku. Nie mamy zbyt wielu wrogów, którzy by się na to odważyli… Szpon lub Żniwiarz, nie ma innej opcji.

\- Po co komplikować sprawy... Kiedy się ockną, przesłuchamy wszystkich. - powiedział Jack. - po chwili do sali wszedł Winston.

\- Załatwione. Cały ośrodek znów działa normalnie. Sprawdziłem całą bazę. Miałeś rację, Jesse, wszyscy uciekli. Uruchomiłem androidy, zajmą się całym ośrodkiem i zamkną "tych złych".

\- Świetnie… czyli wszystko działa. - nastała cisza.

\- No więc… co teraz?

\- Może zajmiemy się Wdową. - zaproponowała Ana. Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli. Ta tylko stała i patrzyła się na ich twarze, próbując odczytać cokolwiek.

\- Snajpera już mamy… nie widzę powodu, by brać do oddziału kolejnego.

\- Niech pójdzie ze mną na pierwszy ogień. - zaproponowała Lena. - Nie chcecie jej za plecami… to nie będziecie jej mieć.

\- Planujecie jakiś atak? - wtrąciła Wdowa.

\- Na razie nie… chociaż przydałoby się unieszkodliwić Szpon. Ale najpierw musielibyśmy uzyskać kilka informacji. O... Talonie. - Kobieta ułożyła usta w dzióbek.

\- Za późno na wycofanie się, złotko - powiedziała Lena. Po chwili Wdowa poszła na drugą stronę sali. Odwróciła się.

\- Co chcecie wiedzieć?

 **Jeszcze drobny kawałeczek i jedziemy z kolejnym etapem historii :) Ten akurat zajmie nam sporo czasu. Trochę oderwiemy się od historii Wdowy, jednak nie na długo. I nie do końca "oderwiemy". Zobaczycie, o co chodzi :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Znowu opóźnionko :/ Sorki, za 2 dni kolejny materiał, żeby to nadrobić :) A potem już regularnie co 3 dni.**

Pierwsza noc była najgorsza. Mimo komfortu, jaki oferował jej pokój, to nie było to samo, do czego przywykła. Po pierwsze, wszystko wydawało się czystsze. W środku było więcej miejsca na trzymanie różnych rzeczy. Ale Wdowa nie miała niczego, co by do niej należało, nawet, kiedy jeszcze pracowała dla Talona. Prócz sprzętu bojowego, który i tak znajdował się w magazynie. To sprawiało, że miejsce wydawało się dziwnie… puste. Księżyc akurat był w pełni… a ona nie mogła zasnąć. Westchnęła. Spojrzała się na zegar. Druga w nocy. Po dłuższej chwili zdecydowała, że nie ma sensu dłużej leżeć. Nie zasnęła przez ten czas, nie zaśnie w ogóle. Powoli wstała i ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi. Wychyliła się. Sprawdziła, czy ktokolwiek czeka na nią w korytarzu. Nikogo nie było. Wyszła i zaczęła iść przez korytarz. Planowała pokręcić się bez celu, pomyśleć o tym, co się działo, jakie decyzje podjęła… Ale pierwsze miejsce, na jakie trafiła po wyjściu z korytarza to kuchnia. Rozejrzała się. Lodówka, mikrofala, kuchenka indukcyjna… trochę tego było. Nie zastanawiając się, czy powinna, zapaliła światło, podeszła do lodówki i otworzyła ją. Zaśmiała się. W środku było mleko, batony, musztarda… jak w zwykłej lodówce. Nie tego się spodziewała. - 'W sumie to nawet nie wiem, czego oczekiwałam...' - wzięła butelkę mleka i położyła na stole. Zaczęła szukać szklanki. Trochę czasu minęło, zanim otworzyła właściwą szafkę. - 'O, tu jesteś...'

\- Mi też nalej. - usłyszała głos dochodzący z korytarza. Odwróciła się. Zobaczyła McCree. Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku wzięła dwie szklanki. Nalała mleko. Jedną postawiła na stole i popchnęła w jego stronę. Jesse wziął szklankę i spory łyk napoju - Nie możesz spać? - odezwał się po dłuższej ciszy. Wdowa wzruszyła ramionami

\- Zdarza się.

\- No… to chwilę się z tym pomęczysz. - Wdowa spojrzała się na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Odłożyła opróżnioną szklankę na stół.

\- Co tu robisz? Przyszedłeś porozmawiać o niczym, czy upewniasz się, żebym nie zrobiła nic głupiego?

\- Atena mnie obudziła.

\- Kto?

\- Atena. Nasz… komputerowy asystent, można to tak nazwać. Wykryła, że wychodzisz z pokoju… i mnie poinformowała.

\- Tylko Ciebie?

\- Jasne, że nie. Reszta albo poszła spać jak zobaczyła, że za Tobą idę, albo cały czas obserwuje. - Wdowa rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu kamery. Ale nic takiego nie znalazła. W końcu nowoczesny sprzęt był tak mały, że ciężko było cokolwiek zauważyć. - Podszedłem i zobaczyłem Ciebie przy szafkach… a potem mleko. I naszła mnie na nie ochota. - odłożył szklankę. Nastała cisza. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. - Przepraszam za rękę. Wdowa spojrzała się na niego z mniej przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że kiepsko się regenerowała… musiałam przejść operację, żeby szybciej odzyskać sprawność.

\- Mmmm… przeprosiny przyjęte? - przez chwilę nic nie mówiła.

\- Zastanowię się. - odpowiedziała szorstko. - Jak długo mnie obserwowałeś?

\- Zobaczyłem, że szłaś wzdłuż korytarza… postanowiłem Cię trochę pośledzić. Wyszedłem i zobaczyłem, jak sięgasz po szklankę… i tyle.

\- Nie znalazłam jej od razu. Przyznaj się, stałeś tam jakiś czas.

\- Nie. Musiałem się ubrać. Nie przyszedłbym do Ciebie przecież w samej bieliźnie. - zaśmiał się. - Gdybyś była Leną, Jackiem… być może... - Wdowa spojrzała się na niego z lekkim zażenowaniem. - Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja nie śpię w tym, w czym chodzę. - Pokiwała głową - 'Rozmowa się nie klei.' - spojrzała się na okno. Podeszła. Kuchnia była jednym z niewielu miejsc w ośrodku, z którego można było dostrzec ocean. - Trochę czasu minie, zanim się przyzwyczaisz… ale gwarantuję, że podjęłaś właściwą decyzję. - popatrzyła się na Jessiego.

\- Ufasz mi, kowboju?

\- Nie... Jeszcze. Nie.

\- Więc skąd wiesz, jaką decyzję podjęłam.

\- Przecież to widać. - Wdowa spojrzała się na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Na samym początku faktycznie byłem przeciwnikiem tego, co mówiła Lena… nie mogłem uwierzyć swoim uszom. Wdowa? W Overwatch? Niemożliwe… pewnie oszalała. - wzruszył ramionami. - Cóż… obserwowałem Cię. Nie tylko podczas bitwy. I teraz widzę, czemu tak się zachowywała… i czemu wierzy w to, że jest dla Ciebie nadzieja. Po twoim zachowywaniu widać… jakby to powiedzieć… cały czas czujesz wątpliwości. Cały czas odcinasz się od dłuższego kontaktu z kimkolwiek. Cały czas ostrożnie podchodzisz do podjętej decyzji. - nalał sobie do szklanki trochę mleka. - Ze mną było tak samo. Kiedyś należałem do gangu, który za odpowiednią opłatą dostarczał broń w obrębie całej Ameryki. Byłem wtedy awanturnikiem, którego nie obowiązywały żadne prawa… najlepszy rewolwerowiec, którego sprawiedliwość nawet nie chciała tknąć. I żyłem tak sobie… aż pewnego razu Overwatch zrobiło nalot. Przyłapali nas na gorącym uczynku. Wtedy czułem się jak bóg… byłem pewien, że sam ukatrupię całą drużynę. Ale rozsądek wziął górę… zacząłem uciekać. Jednak ktoś wszedł mi w drogę... Natrafiłem na agenta. Nikomu nieznany. Żaden Jack, żadna Smuga… ktoś, o kim nikt nie słyszał. I wtedy przekonałem się, że całej drużynie z pewnością nie dałbym rady. - pokiwał głową - Szybka ręka nie wystarczyła. Skończyłem z kilkoma kulami w nodze. Zakuli mnie i opatrzyli. Pamiętam, ze w którymś momencie straciłem przytomność. Kiedy się obudziłem, byłem w jakimś szpitalu… chwilę potem przyszedł jakiś-tam urzędas. I powiedział mi, że albo dołączę do drużyny bohaterów i wypełnię z nimi kilka misji, albo skończę w pace i się zresocjalizuję... Wiedziałem, jak to jest z tą "resocjalizacją" w więzieniach. Dołączyłem do Overwatch… i byłem przekonany, że wykiwam los… wypełnię kilka zadań i będę miał to z głowy - spojrzał się na Wdowę. - Na kilku misjach się nie skończyło. A resocjalizacja… - zaśmiał się. - Nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić lepszej.

\- Zostałeś… czemu?

\- Bo zauważyłem, że to co robię jest… jakby to powiedzieć… o wiele czystsze niż, robota na zachodzie. Potem, że moje wyczyny przynoszą uśmiech na twarzach wielu ludzi. Potem, że po akcji w Afryce zaczęły o mnie pisać brukowce. Potem, że nie otaczam się ludźmi, którzy mogą wbić mi nóż dla własnego interesu. Potem, że jestem hipokrytą. bo w końcu byłem takim samym człowiekiem… aż w końcu, że przestałem nim być. Ale wiesz, co najbardziej mnie tu przytrzymało? Jakkolwiek cukierkowo to nie zabrzmi… Przyjaźń. Po wstępnej niechęci między mną a innymi agentami zaczęliśmy rozmawiać… najpierw o głupotach. Żartowaliśmy, przez co coraz bardziej wpasowałem się w towarzystwo… a reszta coraz naturalniej zachowywała się w moim otoczeniu. Potem przyjaźń z Leną… - uśmiechnął się. - To było coś… ona od początku wierzyła, że coś ze mnie będzie. W końcu staliśmy się niepokonanym duetem.

\- Krótko mówiąc, zaprzyjaźniłeś się.

\- Dzięki Overwatch znalazłem rodzinę, której nigdy nie miałem. Sporo mnie nauczyła… wreszcie, wszystkie ideały, jakie reprezentowała drużyna, zaczęły mieć dla mnie sens. Postanowiłem, że nie chcę i nie mogę jej opuścić. Okazało się, że upadek siejącego postrach McCree tak naprawdę był jego początkiem. I mam nadzieję, że z Tobą będzie tak samo. - cisza. Po chwili Wdowa wstała i ruszyła w stronę korytarza. - Ciekawie się z Tobą gada, kowboju… - i wyszła. Jesse westchnął - 'Obyś zrozumiała morał...'

Kilka dni później...

Helikopter Overwatch przelatywał nad rosyjską ziemią. Kilka godzin temu doszła do nich wiadomość, że kryzys omniczny tak naprawdę nie został w Rosji zakończony, a władza próbowała wyciszyć całą sprawę. Okazało się, że było to jedynie chwilowe zawieszenie broni, które służby próbowały przedłużyć, albo nawet zapobiec zerwaniu. Niestety, jak pokazywały liczne incydenty XXI wieku, Rosja nie jest dobra w załatwianiu międzynarodowych spraw po swojemu. Kolejna wojna wybuchła, równie bezsensowna, co poprzednia.

\- Czemu zawsze Rosja? - ciszę przerwał Jack. - Reszta świata dogadała się z Omnikami… czemu oni nie mogli?

\- No… Rosja to Rosja… tu cały czas się dzieją ciekawe rzeczy. Szczególnie od '23 - odpowiedziała Lena

\- Miałem nadzieję, że już tu nie wrócę - popatrzył się przez okno.

\- Jeśli przestaną pakować się w kłopoty, może już nie będziesz musiał.

\- Czemu w ogóle stoimy po stronie robotów? - wtrąciła Wdowa.

\- Bo przyrzekliśmy stawać w obronie niewinnych i pokrzywdzonych… czyli Omników. Po tym, jak odzyskali rozum, próbowali zawrzeć rozejm z ludźmi… kiedy ONZ dowiedziało się, że przestali być kontrolowani i odzyskali wolną wolę, podjęli desperacką próbę paktowania. I o dziwo, udało się… ale Rosja była oburzona. Nie rozumiała, czemu ma przyjąć pod swój dach tych, którzy zabili im kilkuset tysięcy obywateli. Niby podpisali rozejm… ale formalność to tylko papier. Skończyło się jak zawsze. - westchnął - Omnicy nie mają łatwo… Walka nie jest wyrównana… mimo geniuszu taktycznego i zbiorowej świadomości, jest ich zbyt mało, by stanąć przeciwko całej Rosji… która mimo wszystko ma ogromną przewagę liczebną. I tu wchodzimy my. Są podejrzenia, że niedługo odbędzie się szturm na jedno z miejsc, gdzie przegrupowują się Omnicy. Jeśli dostosujemy się do ich planu, szansę na wygraną zwiększą się masakrycznie. Ich komputerowe mózgi na pewno wpadną na jakiś pomysł, dzięki któremu wykorzystają nasze unikalne umiejętności.

\- Nie będą zabijać, nie? - spytała Lena.

\- No właśnie… próbowaliśmy przekonać Omników, by korzystali z tej samej broni, co my. Ale nie zgodzili się. Powiedzieli, że zdobycie takiej broni wymaga zbyt wielu środków, które mogą wykorzystać na coś innego. I dodatkowo taki arsenał jest mniej efektywny, niż… podstawowy.

\- Pomagamy mordercom? - zdziwiła się Lena.

\- Albo pomożemy im i ustawimy Kortykowa, albo Rosji i zdradzimy swoje własne ideały… albo nie będziemy się w to mieszać. Mimo, że to największy konflikt na świecie. Będę rozmawiał z przywódcą Omników. Spróbuję go namówić, byśmy przejęli inicjatywę… tym sposobem obezwładnimy jak najwięcej ludzi, a oni zabiją mniej. - Smuga patrzyła się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Lena… nie zawsze jesteśmy w stanie działać, tak, jak nam się podoba. Nie wszystkie nasze decyzje są czyste…czasem trzeba uczynić małe zło, by poskutkowało większym dobrem. - pokiwała głową.

\- Jestem na wzgórzu. - z głośników dobiegł głos Any. - niecała minuta i będę mogła strzelać.

\- Tylko nie celuj w głowy z przyzwyczajenia… - Ana zaśmiała się.

\- Za kogo mnie masz? Potrafię się dostosować.

\- Tak przy okazji… jak sytuacja?

\- Na razie spokojnie… nikogo na horyzoncie. A jak tam wasze cacko? Dowieziecie je całe? - Jack spojrzał się na olbrzymią maszynę, która zajmowała połowę miejsca przeznaczonego na pasażerów w helikopterze.

\- Dowieziemy.

\- Myślisz, że zadziała? - wtrąciła Lena.

\- Zostało przetestowane już nie raz, zadziała. Zakłóca radary jak szalone. Mam nadzieję, że Angela też nie będzie miała problemów z transportem. W końcu ma jeszcze cięższy sprzęt.

To, że omnicy byli niezrównani w wielu dziedzinach, wszyscy wiedzieli. Jednak niewielu spodziewało się tak porządnie wykonanej bazy operacyjnej. Wyglądała, jak planowana od dłuższego czasu i budowana przez co najmniej rok… a Omnicy zrobili ją w kilkanaście dni. Oczywiście rząd zlekceważył po raz kolejny ich działania. Nie spodziewał się, że uda im się w tak szybkim tempie zbudować małą fortecę. Trzeba pamiętać, że przeciętny Omnik był uniwersalny, mógł posłużyć do budowy, do obrony, jako medyk… ze względu na zbiorową świadomość miał wiedzę o wszystkim.

\- No, no… niemała ta baza. - skomentowała Lena.

\- Fakt, sporo tego…

\- Jack, jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? - z głośników doszedł głos Angeli.

\- Omnicy nie dali nam powodów, by im nie ufać.

\- Poza kryzysem omnicznym? - usłyszeli Torbjörna.

\- Wtedy nie byli sobą, pamiętaj o tym. Z natury mają są uczciwi.

\- Gdzie jest Ana? - przerwała Wdowa. Jack spojrzał się na nią. Zobaczył, jak szuka wzrokiem znajomej osoby.

\- Na wzgórzu.

\- Którym dokładnie?

\- Nie widzę powodu, by Ci to mówić. - Wdowa spojrzała się na niego.

\- Wystarczy Ci wiedzieć, że pokryje nas niezależnie, gdzie się udamy…

\- Tak… - nacisnęła przycisk na konsoli. Wyświetlił się model obszaru 3D wokół bazy. Przez chwilę się na niego patrzyła.

\- Czyli tu… albo tu. Ewentualnie tu. - Lena zaśmiała się. Jack spojrzał się na nią gniewnym wzrokiem… a ta nagle uznała krótkofalówkę za dziwnie interesujący przedmiot. - Ale w tym miejscu będzie za bardzo odsłonięta… zostają te 2. Są w miarę daleko od siebie i wydają się równe sobie… ciekawe, które wybrała. - Jack wyłączył mapę. Wstał i podszedł do Wdowy.

\- Przestań się popisywać… jeśli myślisz, że ustawię Cię na miejscu snajpera… to nic z tych rzeczy. - bez słowa odwróciła się i podeszła do okna.

\- A ty znowu swoje… - pokiwała głową.

\- Mamy pozwolenie na lądowanie - usłyszeli głos Ateny. - Ale nie oczekujcie przyjemnego. - Helikopter powoli zaczął się zniżać. Brama prowadząca do budynku otworzyła się. Wyszedł jeden z Omników. Podszedł do lądowiska i czekał, aż maszyna osiądzie. Po chwili wylądowała. Silniki wyłączyły się, a drzwi otworzyły. Trójkę od razu zaskoczył zapach spawu, paliw i innych niespodziewanych odorów. Powoli wyszli na zewnątrz, Jack pierwszy. Rozejrzał się. Teren dookoła wydawał się podupadać. Omnicy wyssali z niego wszystko najszybciej, jak mogli… ale czy to dziwne? Spojrzał się przed siebie. Robot to zauważył i pokłonił się.

\- Wyprostuj się proszę.

\- Jesteśmy zaszczyceni, że możemy was gościć. I wkrótce walczyć u waszego boku.

\- I my również. - Jack się lekko ukłonił. - Mógłbym rozmawiać z głównodowodzącym?

\- Nie ma tu takiej istoty.

\- Więc kto tu wydaje polecenia.

\- Każdy… i nikt. Omnicy trzymający się w grupę łączą się w sztuczną sieć neuronową. Każdy z nas wie, widzi, słyszy i czuje wszystko, co otacza każdego Omnika. I jako jedność podejmujemy decyzje. Wspólnymi siłami.

\- Rozumiem, że po ustaleniu planu trafi on automatycznie do wszystkich?

\- Zgadza się. System automatycznie przekazuje wszystkie dane. Nie musimy się skupiać nad ich przesyłem. - Lena przełknęła ślinę.

\- Dobrze… czyli mogę ustalać cokolwiek z kimkolwiek z was?

\- Oczywiście… ale nie tutaj. Proszę za mną. - Omnik odwrócił się i ruszył do środka, a reszta za nim. Po chwili weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym powietrze od razu ich orzeźwiło. Nie było one co prawda tak świeże, jak na Gibraltarze… ale z tym, co było na zewnątrz budynku nie było porównania. - Rozgośćcie się. Wyizolowaliśmy ten pokój specjalne na wasze przybycie. Uznaliśmy, że świeższe powietrze pomoże wam zachować trzeźwość umysłu, a wystrój pomieszczenia pozwoli na rozluźnienie się. - 'Fakt, od razu, jakoś lepiej...' - pomyślał Jack.

\- Może zacznijcie od przedstawienia się. - zaproponował Omnik. - Niestety, ale nie mamy tu dostępu do żadnej zewnętrznej bazy danych, więc niewiele o was wiemy.

\- Może ty zaczniesz? - zaproponowała Lena.

\- Jestem zwykłym Omnikiem… nie wyróżniam się zbytnio spośród innych.

\- Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami?

\- Nie, każdy z nas jest inny… ale na czas stanu wyjątkowego to się zmienia. Dostosowujemy się.

\- No właśnie. - uśmiechnęła się. - Omnik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przed kryzysem ludzie nazywali mnie imieniem "Akim". Tak się przyjęło. Po… jak wy to nazywacie? Po… kryzysie omnicznym... nie usłyszałem tego imienia nigdy więcej. Wszyscy stali się nieufni. Nie chcą już z nami sympatyzować.

\- Cóż… nie dziwię się im. - przerwał Jack. - Nie nadinterpretuj tego. Po prostu… stwierdzam fakt.

\- Tak, to prawda… wy, ludzie, mimo wielu podobieństw, które nas łączą, często dajecie porwać się emocjom bardziej niż my, co przysłania logikę i racjonalne myślenie.

\- Myślę, że boją się, że sytuacja może się powtórzyć… że znów ktoś przejmie nad wami kontrolę, a jeśli zbyt głęboko wnikniecie w społeczeństwo, może okazać się, że był to błąd.

\- To też prawda. Ale wydaje nam się to wielce nieprawdopodobne. A z obliczeń wynika, że na 97% ta sytuacja się nie powtórzy… a do tej pory każde z tysięcy naszych wyliczeń z wynikiem powyżej 89% nie zawiodło. Oczywiście mówimy o przejęciu wszystkich, nie małej grupki. - Jack przytaknął.

\- No, ale zeszliśmy z tematu - wtrąciła Lena. - Czym się zajmowałeś przed kryzysem omnicznym?

\- Tym samym, co po jego skończeniu. Próbowałem namawiać ludzi, by nie traktowali nas jak przestarzałej sztucznej inteligencji bez uczuć… że jesteśmy czymś więcej. Że zasługujemy na większy szacunek niż androidy, które tylko przyjmują polecenia od ludzi i je wykonują. Bez namysłu. Że mamy osobowość.

\- Rozumiem, że po wojnie nie było to łatwe zadanie.

\- Można by rzec, że bezowocne. - nastała cisza. - Wasza kolej. Jack chrząknął.

\- Jestem szerzej znany jako Żołnierz 76… ale najbliżsi mówią do mnie po imieniu.

\- Nie zaliczamy się do tego grona. Zostaniemy przy Żołnierzu.

\- Jestem przyzwyczajony i łatwiej mi będzie wyłapać, kiedy do mnie mówicie… Więc jednak prosiłbym, żebyście mówili mi Jack.

\- Niech więc tak będzie.

\- Jestem głównodowodzącym Overwatch. Wydaję polecenia, ustalam strategię i inne tego typu rzeczy. Dobrze radzę sobie w walce wręcz, z karabinami też, na bliski i średni dystans. Orientuję się w polu walki i jestem w stanie trzeźwo ocenić sytuację. Zdaję sobie jednak sprawę, że nie dorównam wam, jeśli chodzi o podejmowani decyzje… ale mogę się dobrze sprawdzić jako zwyczajny żołnierz na froncie… albo ktoś, kto dostałby się na plecy wroga. Ale tutaj jednak lepiej sprawdziłaby się Smuga. - zrobił ruch głową wskazujący na Lenę.

\- Słucham. - Chrząknęła.

\- No więc… mówią na mnie Smuga, ale to już wiesz. Znana ze swojej mobilności w trakcie walki. I niezwykłej skuteczności w jakiejkolwiek walce na krótki dystans. Dzięki mojemu akceleratorowi - wskazała na niego - jestem w stanie teleportować się na dystans do kilkunastu metrów, jeśli na drodze nie stoi mi jakiś obiekt. Działa to na zasadzie zmieniania prędkości płynięcia czasu względem mnie. Każda taka akcja zużywa kilkanaście procent mocy akceleratora… ale szybko się odładowuje. Kilkadziesiąt sekund i już 100%. Oprócz tego potrafię też cofać czas względem siebie… mogę wrócić do miejsca, w którym niedawno byłam.

\- Doprawdy, ciekawe… - skomentował Omnik. - Walka na krótki dystans, możliwość teleportacji… brzmi jak dobry pomysł na zajście wroga od tyłu. Ale to niestety odpada… musiałabyś przebyć wielki dystans, żeby zaskoczyć… a na to czasu nie będzie. Pomyślimy nad Tobą. - Omnik popatrzył się na Wdowę, która w ogóle nie była zainteresowana rozmową Siedziała z boku i sprawdzała każdą strzałkę usypiającą po kolei. Namówiła Jacka, by ten dał jej możliwość używania jej starego sprzętu… zgodził się, ale najpierw zablokowali jej snajperkę. Teraz nie mogła walczyć nią na długi dystans. Pociski sprawdzała, by upewnić się, że będzie w stanie strzelać bez zarzutów…. w końcu jej broń nie jest przystosowana do ładunków usypiających. - A ty? - Złotooka spojrzała się na Omnika. Potem na Jacka i Lenę. I znowu na niego. Nie spuszczając wzroku z robota odłożyła broń.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz opowiedzieć swoją historię… ale nie musisz. Przydałby się opis swoich możliwości bojowych. Twój pseudonim też byłby użyteczny.

\- Nie mam imienia. Nazywają mnie Wdową. Jestem dobra w obserwacji terenu i niepokonana na pozycji snajpera.

\- Jak bardzo niepokonana?

\- W bezwietrzną pogodę cele z niecałych dwóch kilometrów jestem w stanie zdejmować po jednym na sekundę, lub szybciej… jeśli nie zmieniają gwałtownie prędkości. Z dokładnością strzału do kilku centymetrów. - Omnik nieco uniósł głowę. - Przy wietrznej… nie jest wiele gorzej.

\- To… nieludzkie. Po twojej niebieskiej skórze wnoszę, że nastąpiły w Tobie jakieś zmiany anatomiczne, które na to pozwoliły. Większa kontrola nad oddechem, brak drżenia palców…

\- Dobrze wnosisz. Potrafię też efektywnie walczyć wręcz, w snajperkę mam wbudowany karabinek, który najlepiej sprawdza się na krótki dystans, ale na średni też daje radę.

\- Mało wyróżniające. Będziesz na pozycji snajpera. Z tego co słyszę i widzę, wyjdzie Ci to znacznie lepiej.

\- Wykluczone - wtrącił Jack. Omnik popatrzył się w jego stronę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wybacz… ale wolałbym tego nie mówić. To sprawa Overwatch. - cisza.

\- Wielka szkoda… tracimy spory potencjał.

\- Mamy już snajpera. Równie dobrego. - 'Śmiem wątpić' - pomyślała Wdowa, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos

\- Na wzgórzu namierzyliśmy człowieka z insygniami Overwatch… postanowiliśmy go nie sprowadzać do bazy, tylko poczekać na kogoś z was i spytać się, kto to. Ta osoba jest zakapturzoną kobietą z siwymi włosami. I oczywiście ma snajperkę. Zgadujemy, że to o nią chodzi.

\- Dokładnie… o nią.

\- Jeśli rzeczywiście ma umiejętności równe do waszej przyjaciółki, powinna się sprawdzić równie dobrze. Myślę, że wpadliśmy na ciekawy pomysł, jeśli chodzi o wasze zadania… oczywiście nie zmusimy was do tego, ale wydaje nam się, że jest to najbardziej korzystny plan.

\- Kontynuuj.

 **Troszeczkę politycznej strony tego opowiadanie nie zaszkodzi ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jeszcze raz przepraszam... potrzebuję jakiejś niezapominajki, kompletnie wypało mi z głowy... poraz kolejny :/ Ciut dłuższy chapter na zgodę?**

Mimo, że Ana była świetnym snajperem, niewygodnie było jej używać snajperki do obserwowania terenu. Znacznie lepiej sprawdzała się lornetka, która była lżejsza i wygodniejsza. A widoki były piękne… i przerażające zarazem. Ziemia powoli wymierała. - 'Da radę to odzyskać?' - Zastanawiała się. - 'Dobrze, że grunt tutaj od samego początku nie był korzystny… nie stracą aż tak dużo.' - sprawdziła teren wokół niej w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Odłożyła lornetkę i spojrzała się na snajperkę. - 'Tym razem nikogo nie zabijesz' - Wzięła ją i jeszcze raz sprawdziła, czy wszystkie mechanizmy działają. Trochę w niej szperała… ale była pewna, że dla efektu końcowego było warto. - 'Ech… nudy' - położyła snajperkę na ziemi. Wzięła lornetkę i zaczęła znów się rozglądać. I właśnie wtedy zobaczyła, jak zza horyzontu powoli wyłaniają się przeróżnego rodzaju maszyny… czołgi, transportowce… żółwim tempem poruszające się w jej stronę. Przyłożyła palec do słuchawki.

\- Jakbyście jeszcze nie wiedzieli, idą od wschodu.

\- Wiemy… omnickie radary wykryły spory ruch.

\- Wygląda na to, że wysłali wojsko… niedobrze.

\- Tak, ale tylko jednostki naziemne. Pewnie wykryli dziwną aktywność wokół bazy z maszynek Torbjörna… i odpuścili sobie. Dobrze, będzie zdecydowanie mniej zabitych.

\- Jaki plan?

\- Prosty… idziemy na front.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Tak po prostu. Atakują z jednej strony, więc postaramy się ich powstrzymać, jak najszybciej się da. Omnicy mimo naszych nalegań postanowili, że jednak będą wspierać nas pociskami ziemia-ziemia. Im szybciej uporamy się z atakiem, tym mniej ludzi zginie.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Aha, na razie nie strzelasz. Wypatruj jakichś nieprawidłowości i niebezpieczeństw… ale snajperka w pogotowiu.

\- Jasne.

\- No dobra, wiecie co robić! Idziecie na front, jeśli czołgi pójdą pierwsze, czekamy na impulsy unieruchamiające i wskakujemy do akcji. Jeśli ludzie, jedziemy agresywniej. A… i Wdowa na samym przedzie wraz z Leną. - powiedział Jack, zakładając maskę. - Jesse… ty się za bardzo nie wychylaj. - odwrócił się do kowboja. - To nie rewolwer, nie będziesz tak precyzyjnie trafiał.

\- Daj spokój, poradzę sobie. Ćwiczyłem trochę… ciągle nie jestem do końca przyzwyczajony, ale dam radę.

\- Ja myślę… - wtrąciła Lena. - jak to zrobisz, zmuszę Angelę, by przywróciła Cię z powrotem i ponownie Cię zabiję. - pogroziła mu.

\- Nie martw się… potrafię o siebie zadbać. - popatrzył się na Wdowę. Podszedł bliżej do Leny. - Mniej się na baczności - wyszeptał. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - przytuliła go.

\- Nie chcę przerywać tej wzruszającej sceny… - wtrącił Jack. - ...ale mamy bitwę do wygrania, więc…

\- Spokojnie. - przerwała Łaska. - Wojsko się zatrzymało… mamy czas. - Złapała go za rękę i odciągnęła od dwójki. Lena uwolniła Jessiego z uścisku. Zaśmiała się.

\- Serio myślą, że my… no, wiesz… - Kowboj zaśmiał się.

\- Kto wie… a może sami potrzebują chwili.

\- No tak… pewnie to drugie.

\- No dobra… - wziął pistolety z ładunkiem usypiającym. - Nie więcej niż dwa strzały na jednego, tak?

\- Chyba, że trafisz na niedźwiedzia… wtedy się przyda z 6.

\- Dobrze, że są szybkostrzelne… i mają większe magazynki. - ruszył do wyjścia. Pomachał jej.

\- No… to została nasza dwójka. - Odwróciła się do Wdowy.

\- Powinniśmy już iść… będziemy najbliżej wroga, lepiej wyjść najwcześniej.

\- Boisz się? - Wdowa zaśmiała się kpiąco.

\- Chyba śnisz. Ten karabinek jest równie zabójczy, co snajperka. W dobrych rękach zrobi porządną rzeź.

\- Wiesz, niby tak, ale…

\- Chodźmy już. - Wdowa ruszyła do wyjścia. Lena westchnęła.

\- Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy pogadać?

\- Rozmowa za bardzo się nie klei.

\- Bo jej nie chcesz… niezbyt dobry z Ciebie partner do konwersacji.

\- Zabawne… to samo powiedział Talon. - Lena pokiwała głową. Widząc, że przed bitwą nic z niej nie wyciągnie, po prostu poszła za Wdową w stronę drzwi.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie zmieniają ustawienia. - usłyszały głos Jessiego - Ruszyli… pierwsze będą czołgi i transportowce. Czyli zaczynamy ostro…

\- Jak blisko możemy podejść?

\- Teoretycznie promień nie powinien wam zrobić krzywdy - wtrąciła Łaska. - Ale może wywołać lekki dyskomfort. Nic strasznego.

\- Świetnie… czyli kiedy zobaczą, że ich pociski nie robią wrażenia na chronionym osłoną budynku, podjadą, żeby wykonać abordaż. Wtedy Omnicy odpalają maszynkę i tworzą impuls, który zacznie się w centrum skupiska maszyn… unieruchamiając je. Żołnierze albo zostaną w środku, wyjdą i zaczną z nami walczyć… albo się wycofają. Zapewne ich zdania będą podzielone w tej sprawie.

\- Wątpię - przerwał McCree - Ruscy srogo karzą za nieposłuszeństwo. Stawiam, że wyjdą i będą walczyć. Trzeba uśpić jak najwięcej.

\- Albo sparaliżować. - wtrąciła Łaska.

\- No dobra… czas się skryć.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Maskowanie zostało aktywowane, więc nie było mowy o wykryciu ich pozycji. Wdowa czekała z Leną, na moment, w którym mogłyby wkroczyć do akcji. Jesse niedaleko za nimi, ale na prawym skrzydle. Jack po lewej. Winston siedział z Omnikami w centrum i miał zajmować się osłonami oraz sprawdzać radary, gdyby okazało się, że jednak ktoś nadchodzi z drugiej strony. Torbjörn też tam przebywał, ale on odpowiadał za stronę techniczną ataku, nie obrony. Reinhardt miał trzymać się na tyłach i pomóc tylko, jeśli będą musieli się wycofać, lub, jeśli bitwa stanie się chaosem. Ana oczywiście na wzgórzu, obserwująca każdy ruch przeciwnika. No i Łaska, która nie miała zbyt dużych umiejętności bojowych, więc również została w centrali. Choć Jack miał wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno usiedzi w miejscu...

\- Nie wierzę… - wszyscy usłyszeli głos Jessiego.

\- Co się stało? - spytała Łaska.

\- Siedzimy i czekamy aż czołgi do nas podjadą… czuję się, jakby popełniał samobójstwo. Jeśli ta omniczna broń nie zadziała… wszyscy jesteśmy martwi. - Lena dojrzała go, jak się ostrożnie wychylił, spojrzał się na nią i na Wdowę, ale od razu się schował. - ...choć bardziej współczuję tej dwójce.

\- Pfffff… już raz z Wdową rozwaliłyśmy wszystkich ludzi Żniwiarza w pył.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że nie wiemy, czy to była jego jedyna placówka… - Wtrącił Winston. - … A skończmy na tym, że to nic w porównaniu z armią.

\- Ale jesteśmy tu całą ekipą. Jak to mądrze rozegramy, nie będzie problemu. - dźwięk zbliżających się czołgów nagle ustał. Zatrzymali się 5 metrów przed nimi. - Co jest? - Lena wyszeptała.

\- Czołgi poprawiają lufy, zniszczą bazę z bliska! Zmiana planów, wyskakujecie za trzy… dwa… - W mgnieniu oka otworzyła się jedna z klap na ścianie i z wewnątrz błysnęło niebieskie światło. - Jeden! - Impuls rozproszył się z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem i w jednej chwili silniki transportowców przestały działać. Wszyscy agenci Overwatch wyszli z ukrycia i zaczęli atak, razem z Omnikami, którzy jednak postanowili odciąć kawalerię będącą na tyłach strzelając na dłuższy dystans i osłaniając agentów. Większość zaczęła wychodzić z pojazdów… ale zaraz po tym popadali w sen, paraliż, a w najgorszym przypadku zostali zabici, jeśli byli zbyt blisko kawalerii, w obszarze rażenia Omników. Ale po masowym obezwładnianiu załogi pojazdów nagle wszyscy przestali się wychylać. Sparaliżowani strachem pozostawali w opancerzonych puszkach.

\- Dobra, zmiana planów! - Ana usłyszała głos Jacka. - Koniec przewagi poprzez moment zaskoczenia… zaczęli ostrzał… niezbyt efektowny, ale ktoś z nas może zginąć. Zajmij się tym.

\- Rozkaz. - odpowiedziała Ana i wycelowała w żołnierzy przeciwnika. Oddawała kolejne strzały jak najszybciej mogła. Niektóre nie wychodziły, ze względu na opancerzenie atakujących… ale i tak jej efektywność była nieoceniona. Wkrótce Overwatch zaczęło zyskiwać przewagę. Nie odważyli się przejść do ofensywy, bo wiedzieli, że to zbyt duże ryzyko. I to nieco denerwowało napastników. Nic im nie wychodziło… ale mimo to nie odpuszczali.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Powiedział Winston. - Czemu się nie wycofują? Oczekują, że popełnimy jakiś błąd? - Coraz więcej ludzi z wojska rosyjskiego padało na ziemię. - O w mordę… Idą z drugiej strony! - słysząc to Ana odwróciła się i zobaczyła grupę kilkunastu ludzi niecałe 2 kilometry od niej. Wycelowała w nich… jednak po przybliżeniu okazało się, że mieli na sobie znacznie większe opancerzenie. I insygnia rosyjskich sił specjalnych. Spojrzała się w drugą stronę. - 'Szlak… muszę zostać.'

\- Mam mały problemy… siły specjalne idą w moją stronę. Przydałaby się pomoc, w miarę szybko.

\- Jak szybko?

\- Bardzo szybko.

\- Lena, idź, będziesz tam szybciej, niż ktokolwiek z nas.

\- Lecę!

\- Wdowa, miałaś się jej trzymać, idź po jej śladach.

\- Reinhardt, za nimi. - wtrącił Jack.

'Do jasnej cholery!' - Ana próbowała trafić podręczną bronią któregoś z mężczyzn. Pistolet miał zwyczajne pociski, nie usypiające, więc trafienie któregoś w nogę, która była najbardziej odsłonięta (choć wciąż niewrażliwa na strzałki) spowodowałoby zatrzymanie się jego kolegów, by mu pomóc… albo przynajmniej jednego. W każdym razie na pewno by jej to nie zaszkodziło. Ale niestety… nie dostała żadnej szansy, żeby wycelować. Wychylając się zza wzgórza była widoczna, a siły specjalne - wcelowane. - 'Dobra...' - wyciągnęła granat biotyczny. - 'Dopóki nie przyjdzie Smuga' - Rzuciła ładunek w stronę przeciwników. W momencie wybuchu wychyliła się. Zdezorientowani nie zdążyli zareagować, gdy Ana oddała precyzyjny strzał w nogę jednego z nich. Padł na ziemię. Ale nie tarzał się z bólu, tylko mocno zacisnął ranę. - 'Typowy twardziel' - pomyślała. - 'Zachowuje zimną krew…' - reszta przyspieszyła kroku. - 'Na prawdę myślałam, że nie zaszkodzi?' - westchnęła. Lena nagle pojawiła się tuż przed nią. Snajper niemal podskoczył. Smuga zniknęła równie szybko, co się pojawiła. Nagle Ana usłyszała kobiecy głos ze strony, z której nadchodzili żołnierze.

\- Niespodzianka! - dźwięki pistoletów pulsacyjnych… sekundę później karabinów. Smuga powróciła za wzgórze tuż obok Any. - Aj… to prawdziwi zawodowcy. - przeładowała pistolety.

\- Któryś padł?

\- Dwóch… nie mają stroju antystatycznego. Przyspieszają, nie ma czasu na pogaduszki! - znów zniknęła, tym razem na dłużej. Ana słyszała zza wzgórza dźwięki wystrzałów i mignięć. I wtedy… przerażający krzyk - ACH! - Ana wychyliła się. Zobaczyła krwawiącą Smugę.

\- Bierzemy jeńców? - usłyszała głos jednego z nich. Potem kaszel Leny.

\- Nic… z tego. - przedłużony dźwięk akceleratora. Ana wychyliła się. - 'No jasne, cofa się w czasie… uzdrowi się' - pojawiła się obok niej… ale rana nie zniknęła. Ana otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Cholera… czemu to nie zadziałało?! - Smuga zaczęła się wściekać. - Idź, walcz… może coś jeszcze z tego będzie. - ucisnęła ranę na boku.

\- Spróbuję, ale to na nic… jesteśmy… - w tym momencie usłyszały ciężkie kroki, które spowodowały lekkie trzęsienie ziemi. I potężny krzyk bojowy, znikąd pojawił się Reinhardt, a tuż za nim Wdowa. Siły specjalne rozpoczęły ostrzał… Ale potężny rycerz zdążył aktywować swój młot i włączyć tarczę, dzięki której podeszli oni do rannej. Złotooka wzięła pistolet Any i powoli przesunęła w stronę osłony. Lufa pistoletu gładko wyszła z pola osłonowego. Mogła oddawać strzały, ale żołnierze rosyjscy jej nie mogli nic zrobić… trzech dostało w nogi. Reszta stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu walczyć… zaczęła uciekać.

\- Przestań! - Wdowa usłyszała krzyk Reinhardta. - Wycofują się… nie ma potrzeby na oddawanie kolejnych strzałów. - Bez słowa opuściła rękę. - Wyliżą się. - powiedział mając na myśli trójkę, którą trafiła Wdowa.

\- Przepraszam… - jęknęła Lena. - ...ale ze mną wcale nie jest lepiej- dopiero teraz rycerz zauważył stan przyjaciółki. Szybko do niej podbiegł.

\- Skończyliście już?! - głos Jacka rozbrzmiał w słuchawkach. - Przydałaby się mała… - sygnał został przerwany.

\- Cholera… - powiedział Reinhardt, ale mimo to zaczął zajmować się Leną. - Szybko, zaciśnijmy to… i spieszmy na pomoc Jackowi, nie wiadomo, czy… - nagle usłyszeli wystrzał snajperki biotycznej Any. Cała trójka odwróciła się w stronę źródła dźwięku… i zobaczyli Wdowę. Mierzącą DOKŁADNIE w miejsce, z którego dochodził sygnał Jacka. Reinhardt zerwał się na równe nogi, podbiegł do niej i pociągnął ją do siebie, dla niego lekko, ale dla niej wystarczająco, by się przewrócić. Uderzyła plecami o ziemię… ale nie straciła przytomności… nie pokazała nawet żadnej oznaki bólu… tylko irytację.

\- Co jest, do…

\- Mieliśmy umowę! - krzyknął pospiesznie biorąc lornetkę i patrząc w stronę oddanych wystrzałów. Jack, Łaska i McCree byli tam cali i zdrowi… walczyli dalej.

\- Boże, Ana, co to było?! - usłyszeli głos Żołnierza. - 5 celnych w trzy cztery sekundy… byłaś pewna, że nas nie trafisz?! - Reinhardt odetchnął z ulgą. Rzucił lornetką na ziemię. Popatrzył się na Wdowę.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. - pogroził jej palcem. Wdowa spojrzała się na niego z wściekłością. Czując, że zaraz zrobi coś, czego będzie potem żałowała, odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę bazy, gniew bił od niej na kilometr. Reinhardt zerknął na Anę, która zacisnęła ranę Leny. - Zajmij się nią… ja ustawię naszych… - zobaczył, że znokautowane siły specjalne zdążyły odczołgać się już na sporą odległość. - A zresztą… nieważne. Dobra, zaniesiemy Cię do bazy.

Cisza. Nic więcej. Siedziała w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z lustrem weneckim. - 'Prawie zginęli podczas tej walki… gdyby nie moje strzały, bitwa by się tak szybko nie skończyła. Też mi wdzięczność...' - pomyślała. Spojrzała się na lustro. Wiedziała, że ktoś ją obserwuje… choć od dłuższego czasu siedziała tu sama, nikt nie przyszedł. - 'Zwariować można od tej ciszy.' - Drzwi się otworzyły. Do środka weszła Lena. Bez słowa zamknęła je za sobą i usiadła naprzeciw niej. Przez chwilę patrzyły się na Siebie. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się.

\- Świetne strzały… Jesse mówił, że z jej perspektywy wyglądało to piorunująco. Naprawdę dobrze Ci idzie.

\- Czyżby? To czemu jestem zamknięta w celi?

\- Przecież wiesz… Jack jest przesadnie ostrożny. I ciągle Ci nie ufa… jak z resztą większość z nas. I myślę, że tak zostanie przez długi czas.

\- Jeśli za moje próby zbudowania zaufania będą mnie puszkować, wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek zaczną. - Wdowa pokiwała głową. Spojrzała się na lustro weneckie.

\- Masz wsparcie moje i Jessiego… choć oboje też podchodzimy… ostrożnie. Angela też zaczyna się do Ciebie przekonywać… nie może się zdecydować, czy faworyzuje twoje zachowanie podczas bitwy, czy nie.

\- Ktoś tam jest? - spytała, nie spuszczając oczu z lustra.

\- Pewnie… kilka osób. - Wdowa spojrzała się z powrotem na Lenę.

\- Więc po co mi to wszystko mówisz?

\- Przed przyjaciółmi nie mam nic do ukrycia. Po "sprzątnięciu" pola bitwy przyszłam tutaj… a oni od razu powiedzieli "Lena, pogadaj z nią..." - zasymulowała głos Jacka. - Pewnie nawet się nie spodziewali, co Ci powiem… ale nie zamierzam kłamać. Według mnie spisałaś się znakomicie. Teraz pewnie Jesse i Angela będą mieli poważną rozmowę… włączenie ze mną. Ana też jest rozdarta… ale to jest spowodowane jej okiem, ym, że za nie nie przeprosiłaś… i… unikalnym podejściem do wszystkich spraw. To dobra osoba. - Lena przytaknęła. - Reszta woli się nie mieszać. Reinhardt wzoruje się na ideałach rycerskich, więc jak najbardziej faworyzuje Jacka… różnie to wygląda. - Wdowa przymknęła oczy. - Nie martw się, jestem pewna, że nie wrócisz do Overwatch w klatce. - puściła jej oczko. Wstała i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

\- Czemu tak mi ufasz… mam wrażenie, że traktujesz mnie jako swoją przyjaciółkę. - Smuga zatrzymała się. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Cóż… uprzedzam fakty.

\- Ze też ciągle się łudzisz… - pokiwała głową.

\- Nie łudzę się złotko… widzę, że się zmieniasz. Nie jesteś jedną z tych osób, które trudno odczytać. Każdą zmianę widać jak na dłoni… przynajmniej dla mnie. Być może nadal będziesz zimną, bezduszną, wzbudzającą strach osobą… ale tylko z zewnątrz. W wewnątrz… coś się zmieni. - Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła.

Lena miała rację… faktycznie nikt do bazy nie wracał z kajdankami na rękach. Podróż z powrotem przez większość czasu była przemilczana. Co ucieszyło Wdowę. Miała sporo do przemyślenia… znowu. I nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś jej przeszkadzał. Jednak ten moment musiał w końcu nadejść.

\- Są już jakieś informacje? - Jesse przerwał ponurą ciszę. Jack wzruszył ramionami.

\- ONZ się bulwersuje… zareagował gwałtowniej, niż myślałem. Ale do tej pory decyzja nie została podjęta.

\- Rosja to rozrosły sojusznik. - wtrąciła Łaska. - Myślę, że mając to na uwadze zwrócą się przeciwko nam.

\- No nie wiem… Omnicy są teraz mimo wszystko potężniejsi, przynajmniej militarnie. Zostawiliśmy im broń do unieruchamiania pojazdów. Zarówno wodnych, lądowych, jak i powietrznych… zostaje tylko kawaleria, która niezbyt sobie poradzi. Omnicy odcięli się od społeczeństwa, i zostaną tam, dopóki ktoś ich nie pokona lub Rosja zaakceptuje ich obecność.

\- Tak, ale ONZ na pewno ma sporo przeciwników Omników… a o potędze Rosji nie świadczy tylko siła militarna. - sprostowała.

\- To fakt. Tak czy inaczej… - głośne pikanie zaczęło dobiegać z konsoli helikoptera. - Co to?

\- Ktoś zna naszą częstotliwość… zapewne rząd, bo któż by inny. Chcą się z nami połączyć.

\- No dobra… - Jack wziął głęboki wdech. - Nikt z was się nie odzywa… ja się tym zajmę. Angela, daj ich na głośnik. - Białowłosa przytaknęła.

\- ...Halo? - usłyszeli kobiecy głos.

\- Kto mówi?

\- Hana S… aj… znaczy - Lena otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Ta ? Kopę lat! - Jack popatrzył się na nią gniewnym wzrokiem. Przypomniała sobie, że ma nic nie mówić.

\- Ta rozmowa jest kontrolowana? - spytał.

\- Co…? Nie… użyłam sprzętu rządowego, żeby się z wami skontaktować, ale nikt nie podsłuchuje.

\- Po co się z nami kontaktujesz?

\- Żartujesz?! Właśnie wystąpiliście przeciwko Rosji… a ty się pytasz, "po co się kontaktujesz"?

\- O ile dobrze kojarzę, nie należysz do Overwatch… tylko do Koreańskiej Armii. Czyżby się nami zainteresowali?

\- Nie, nie… tylko… - chwilowa cisza. - Dobra, od początku. Podczas wspólnej misji w '37 trochę was polubiłam… i zaczęłam kontaktować się z jednym z was. - Jack spojrzał się na Lenę. Ta zrobiła minę w stylu "Nie patrz tak na mnie, nic nie wiem!"

\- Konkretnie z kim?

\- Z Angelą. - Spojrzał się na Łaskę pytającym wzrokiem. Przytaknęła, potwierdzając. - To już wiecie... I widzicie, zastanawiam się… w co wyście się do cholery wpakowali? Nie macie wsparcia rządu… ONZ widzi was jako samowolkę. Narąbaliście sobie nieźle… tu w Korei już się gotuje. Nie spodziewajcie się, że przyjdą do was z medalami za pomoc Omnikom.

\- Po co nam to mówisz?

\- Przecież oni wiedzą, gdzie macie bazę… nawet ja to wiem. Jeśli nie zgodzicie się na zaprzestanie działalności, może zrobić się niezły sajgon. Rozmawiam z wami… bo popieram wszystkie wasze działania. Każde. I chcę wam pomóc. Zyskaliście nowych wrogów… naprawdę potężnych. Jeszcze myślą, że są w stanie usunąć was ze sceny pokojowo… ale wy zapewne nie dacie się namówić. Dlatego sojusznik też by się wam przydał.

\- ...Kontynuuj.

\- Myślę, że z moim przyjacielem z drużyny bylibyśmy w stanie zdobyć dla was coś w stylu nowej bazy… ale nie spodziewajcie się luksusów.

\- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy możemy Ci ufać?

\- Pewnie grasz na zwłokę… a twoi przyjaciele w tym czasie zdobywają kolejne informacje o moim połączeniu. Informacje, z których wynika, że nie jestem kontrolowana przez rząd. Poza tym… spytaj Angeli. - Jack spojrzał się na Łaskę, która siedziała w kabinie pilota i analizowała sygnał. Odwróciła się do niego.

\- Cóż… sporo rozmawialiśmy… trochę ją poznałam. - powiedziała, nie za bardzo obawiając się, czy Hana to usłyszy. - Myślę, że możemy jej zaufać.

\- Skąd ta pewność? Nie zrozum mnie źle… ufam Ci, do końca, ale ciekawi mnie, czemu jesteś taka pewna, że nas nie zdradzi.

\- Ona… nie chce być nikomu podległa. Krępowanie ruchów tylko ją drażni. Do Armii wzięli ją siłą. Nigdy nie lubiła koreańskiego rządu… ani przed dołączeniem do armii, ani po. W przełomowym momencie jej kariery odsunięto ją od e-sportu… i rzucono z symulatora do prawdziwej maszyny bojowej. Oczywiście radzi sobie świetnie… ale nie zmienia to faktu, że ciągle jest na nich wściekła.

\- Mogę też wam pomóc z przeniesieniem towarów… ale tylko jednym mechem. Gdybym użyła nieswojego, od razu by to wykryli. - Jack podrapał się po potylicy.

\- Zastanowię się. - połączenie się urwało. - Co się stało?

\- Nie chciała, żeby namierzyli jej połączenie. Skoro my z prowizorycznym sprzętem byliśmy blisko, inni tym bardziej. Musiała się szybko rozłączyć. Usłyszała, co chciała usłyszeć.

\- Oho… - wtrącił Jesse. - Wdepnęliśmy w niezłe… no, wiadomo...

\- Zastanawiam się, ile z was wie, co nasz czeka… walka z rządem to nie byle co.

\- Narzekasz… część z nas, w tym ja, są w tym ogarnięci. Przecież przed wskrzeszeniem Overwatch pracowałem jako najemnik… oczywiście tylko w słusznych sprawach. Nie raz dobierałem się do tyłka Szponowi… jeśli będziemy trzymać się razem, damy radę i ONZ.

\- Optymistycznie… - skomentował Jack.

\- Zresztą… mamy nowego rekruta. - Jesse szturchnął Wdowę. Ta popatrzyła się na niego jak wyrwana z transu. Ułamek sekundy potem na jej twarzy pojawił się gniew. Na to Jesse posłał jej oczko z figlarnym uśmieszkiem. Pokiwała głową. I odwróciła się od niego. W tym momencie kowboj zauważył, że nie tylko ona. - Ej! No co?!

 **Jakieś 60-70% historii za nami :D** **Wkrótce kolejny chapter... jeśli nie zapomnę i będę miał czas, to w niedzielę :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ajajajajaj... niestety :/ Moje problemy z pamięcią są coraz większe :/ Przepraszam... znowu. Kolejny raz nieco dłuższy chapter... postaram się już nie zapominać. Miłego czytania.**

\- Psiakrew… burza. - Jack siedział przed bazą i oczekiwał na Hanę. Winston kilka minut przedtem wykrył zbliżający się pojazd powietrzny. Po skontaktowaniu się okazało się, że to ona jest pilotem.

\- Nie narzekaj… - odezwała się Ana. Co trochę zdziwiło Jacka, bo przy konsoli powinien być Winston albo Łaska. - Pracowałeś w gorszych warunkach… na przykład kiedy twoi przyjaciele są zagrożeni… - ze słuchawki ledwo uchwycił kliknięcie karabinu.

\- CO?! - krzyknął. Po chwili usłyszał śmiech Łaski.

\- Poważnie dałeś się nabrać?

\- Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie straszcie!

\- Pomysł Leny… nie mój. - Jack pokiwał głową. - Ale już tak na poważnie… mech wszedł w zasięg radarów sygnałowych. Nie wykrywam żadnych transmisji z jej maszyny… żadnego nadajnika, połączenia… nic.

\- Właściwie to jestem zdziwiony, czemu Lena nie wyszła na spotkanie… była na nie bardzo podekscytowana.

\- Cóż… nie powiedzieliśmy jej, Chcę jej zrobić małą niespodziankę.

\- Kiedy stałaś się taka żartobliwa?

\- Ja, żartobliwa?

\- Z tej strony nie widziałem Cię nigdy. A już na pewno nie w sytuacji, w której teraz jesteśmy. - Przez chwilę nie było słychać odpowiedzi.

\- Jak sam mówisz, ciężkie chwile dopiero nadejdą… powiedzmy, że trzeba się wyszaleć… chociaż tego, co zrobiliśmy nie można tak nazwać…

\- Jest z wami Wdowa?

\- Cały czas siedzi w swoim pokoju. Chce być sama. Ale spokojnie, na pewno ją namówimy, żeby wyszła, kiedy przyjdzie Hana.

\- Co tam robi?

\- Leży na łóżku… i w sumie tyle. Nic więcej nie robi. Coś ją gryzie… wiadomo, co. W jej życiu ostatnio sporo się wydarzyło.

\- Znasz się na psychologii… obserwujesz ją już dłuższy czas. Powiedz… można jej ufać.

\- Szczerze mówiąc… nie wiem. Na razie nie zauważyłam żadnego planowania za naszymi plecami… trudno jest coś odczytać z jej zachowania, kiedy cały czas leży w łóżku. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co mówi Lena… myślę, że można. - Jack pokiwał głową.

\- Leny w to nie mieszaj… zbyt optymistycznie patrzy na tą sprawę. - zauważył mecha na niebie. dosyć szybko zbliżał się do bazy. - Nie jest uzbrojony? - Łaska parsknęła.

\- To pytanie retoryczne?

\- Dobra, nieważne… ląduje. Jakbyście miały coś nowego do przekazania, przekazujcie. Nie czekajcie, aż skończę rozmowę z…

\- Haną.

\- ...Haną, tylko od razu.

\- Jasne. - Osłona mecha otworzyła się. Wyszła z niego młoda, smukła dziewczyna w niebieskim kombinezonie. Ukłoniła się lekko.

\- Ty pewnie jesteś Jack?

\- Angela opowiadał Ci o mnie?

\- Oj, nie tylko o Tobie… sporo mówiła o wszystkich. Ale o Tobie szczególnie.

\- Tak…? Na przykład co?

\- Nie obgadywała Cię, jeśli o to pytasz. Myślę, że się dowiesz… kiedy będzie o mnie opowiadała. Albo ewentualnie ja o sobie… zależy. To co, idziemy? - Jack przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

\- Widząc twoje zachowanie, mam wrażenie, jakbyś wchodziła do domu.

\- A, wiesz… - podrapała się po głowie. - ...taka jestem. Przeszkadza wam to?

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy. - odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę wejścia. Gestem dłoni pokazał jej, by szła za nim. Tak też zrobiła.

\- Oooo, zobaczcie, kto przyszedł. - zaczął Jesse, gdy zobaczył, jak Jack wchodzi do głównego pokoju, Hena za nim. Z innego pokoju wyszła. Uśmiechnęła się. Bez słowa podeszła do przyjaciółki i przytuliła ją.

\- Kto by pomyślał… - zaśmiała się. - Po tylu latach jeszcze się spotykamy. Oczywiście zmusiły nas do tego okoliczności… - puściła ją. - Ale co z tego.

\- Fakt… choć nie mam pojęcia, o czym tu gadać… powiedziałyśmy sobie praktycznie wszystko.

\- Oj, nowe tematy same się znajdą. A teraz… przedstawię Ci moich przyjaciół. - podeszła do kowboja.

\- Niech zgadnę… Jesse?

\- O proszę… pamiętasz. - Hena uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dopasowuję wygląd do tego, co mi opowiadałaś… niezbyt trudne.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz to pamiętała. W każdym razie… teraz wszyscy są zajęci swoimi sprawami, część się pakuje, część przygotowuje bazę.

\- No to… może zrobimy sobie małe tour de "baza-Overwatch"?

\- Cóż… chyba nie ma wyboru.

'Będę tęsknić za tym pokojem' - pomyślała Lena, kiedy kończyła się pakować. Zaśmiała się - 'Zabawne… to samo mówiłam, kiedy Overwatch został rozwiązany. Ale… brakowało mi go.' - westchnęła, zamykając walizkę. - 'Znowu idą zmiany.' - pokiwała głową. Popatrzyła się jeszcze raz na pokój. - 'Kurcze, tyle wspomnień… Jesse, Angela...' - uśmiechnęła się. Potem uśmiech znikł. - 'Szkoda, że od wskrzeszenia nie ma żadnego nowego, pozytywnego. Kto wie… może tu powrócimy. Jednego dnia...' - usiadła na krześle. Przypomniały jej się ostatnie wydarzenia. Bitwa u boku Omników. Ciągle zastanawiała się, czy dobrze zrobili… za każdym razem, jak o tym myślała dochodziła do wniosku, że nie było lepszej opcji. Siedzenie bezczynnie albo wystąpienie przeciwko Omnikom… nie… to nie było rozwiązanie. Przypomniały jej się słowa Jacka.

"Czasem trzeba uczynić małe zło, by poskutkowało większym dobrem."

Wiedziała, że czasem trzeba podjąć decyzję, w skutek której coś się traci. I wie się o tym od samego początku. Bywa, że trzeba wybrać, to, co wydaje się najlepszą decyzją… choć nie idealną. Westchnęła. - 'Nie ma co tego roztrząsać… to zamknięty temat… przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Właśnie… przez jakiś czas… co będzie później? Reszta państw na stówę poprze Rosję… wystąpią przeciwko Omnikom, tak samo przeciwko nam. Czy będziemy mieli jak im pomóc? A może… powinniśmy trzymać się razem? Odrzucić propozycję tej Koreanki… chociaż to by oznaczało utratę niezależności… w pewnym sensie.'

\- Kurde, znowu decyzje! - powiedziała na głos. W sumie nie wiedziała, czemu. - A, z resztą… nie ode mnie one zależą - Powoli położyła się na łóżko. - Dobra… - wyszeptała. - Spakowana. Odpocznę trochę… za dużo ostatnio myślę. Dopóki się o mnie nie upomną, jestem wolna. - zamknęła oczy. Rozluźniła się. Skończył się czas na przemyślenia. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni nie miała tego, co miała przed wskrzeszeniem Overwatch. Czas na odpoczynek. Mimo, że był środek dnia, musiała wyrzucić niektóre myśli z głowy. Dopiero wtedy poczuła, że tego potrzebowała. Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, zasnęła.

Obudziło ją pukanie. Potrząsnęła głową. - 'O, świetnie… zasnęłam' - spojrzała na zegarek - '...co? Pół godziny?' - ktoś ponownie zapukał.

\- Już, już. - zerwała się na równe nogi, podeszła do drzwi, Otworzyła je.

\- Lena, Lena… - Hana pokiwała głową. Lena otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Co się z Tobą...

\- ! - krzyknęła i rzuciła się na nią.

\- Aj…! Udusisz mnie...

\- A, tak, tak… zapomniałam, jaka jesteś szczupła. - zaśmiała się. Potem potrząsnęła głową. - Zaraz… już przyleciałaś? Tak szybko? I czemu nic nie wiem… radary już dawno powinny Cię wykryć.

\- Na wszystkie pytanie odpowiem… ale na razie wolę nie mówić tego tylko Tobie, bo reszcie też będę musiała… a wolę raz. A… i mów mi Hana.

\- ...Hana... - zaśmiała się.

\- Brzydkie imię? - spytała z figlarnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie, nie… tylko… takiego się nie spodziewałam.

\- Fakt… nie za bardzo do mnie pasuje. Kiedy mi je nadano, nikt nie wiedział, kim zostanę, więc… nie ma się co dziwić.

\- Jasne. No to chodźmy już! - powiedziała głosem pełnym entuzjazmu - Na pewno masz masę rzeczy do opowiedzenia! - pociągnęła ją za rękę w stronę głównego pokoju.

\- Tak… - Na twarzy Hany pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Opowiadanie tego Tobie to zupełnie nowe przeżycie...

W głównym pokoju zwykle nie było zbyt tłoczno…czasem dwie, może trzy osoby. Dlatego też Wdowa nie spodziewała się, że będzie tam siedziała cała drużyna.

\- Czyżby zebranie, na które nie zostałam zaproszona? - spytała się, wchodząc do pokoju. Jesse zaśmiał się.

\- No… w pewnym sensie tak. Widzisz… - Nie zdążył dokończyć. Do pokoju wleciała Lena, Hana za nią.

\- Ej, ej… - zwolniła. - Zaraz… wszyscy już są, nawet Wdowa… a do mnie poszłaś ostatnia?

\- No wiesz… z zasady najlepsze albo na początku, albo na końcu, nigdy po środku…. bo co to za wyróżnienie.

\- No… ale to czemu nie na początku... - Hana uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniło. - rozejrzała się po pokoju. - Chociaż… w sumie widzę nową twarz. - Spojrzała się na złotooką. - Nie pamiętam, by Angela cokolwiek o Tobie opowiadała… czyżby gość, tak jak ja?

\- A, wiesz, to bardzo ciekawa historia! - powiedziała Lena. - No, ale siadaj, już. - popchnęła ją na krzesło, a sama usiadła obok niej.

\- ...tak sztywno? Wszyscy siedzimy przy stoliku, nic…

\- Oj, nie każ więcej czekać! Jesse, przynieś coś do jedzenia, od razu zrobi się przyjemniej. - Kowboj westchnął.

\- Znowu ja? - powiedział, ale zaczął iść w stronę kuchni.

\- Tak lepiej. - odparła Hana.

\- No już, opowiadaj… zaraz… tylko od czego? Nie wiem nic o tym, co się z Tobą działo przez ostatnie lata… ale nie wiem też, co się działo przed! Tamta bitwa potoczyła się tak szybko…

\- No… to wygląda na to, że muszę zacząć od początku. - zrobiła kwaśną minę. - No okej, niech będzie…

I zaczęła opowiadać. Była kiedyś zwyczajną Koreanką… ale z niesamowitym zamiłowaniem do gier komputerowych. Zaczęła grać w te e-sportowe, które po pewnym czasie pokochała. Okazało się, że zdobywała nowe umiejętności niezwykle szybko. Świat zauważył ją, gdy miała 16 lat… ale niestety, nie mógł nic zrobić z jej talentem, gdyż dopiero w wieku 18 lat Hana mogła wkroczyć na scenę e-sportową. Nie zrażała się tym i dalej ćwiczyła. Kiedy osiągnęła dorosłość i zaczęła grać zawodowo, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, przebiła najlepszych graczy w niecały rok, ucząc się od nich niezliczonej liczby rzeczy. Wchłaniała różne style gry jak gąbka, i wykorzystywała ja perfekcyjnie. Przez kilka lat z rzędu była niepokonana. Niestety, ale jej towarzyszki z drużyny nie były już tak fenomenalne… mimo, że Hana zawsze sprawowała się znakomicie, ze względu na słabą ekipę nigdy nie udało jej się wygrać większego turnieju. Koreanka dostawała setki propozycji dołączenia do najlepszych organizacji, jakie istnieją… ale wszystkie zza granicy. A na coś takiego w tamtej chwili nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Jej życiowa szansa nadeszła, kiedy z najlepszej drużyny na świecie, która jednocześnie była koreańska, na emeryturę przeszedł jeden zawodnik. Był to spory cios dla zespołu, bo trzymali się razem od kilku lat, dłużej, niż jakakolwiek inna ekipa. Kto inny mógł zająć jego miejsce, jak nie Hana. Dołączyła do drużyny, na początku w ogóle razem nie grali, tylko rozmawiali, wychodzili razem na małe imprezy, żeby się poznać… pomogło im to w grze, gdzie bardziej siebie rozumieli. Po miesiącu przerwy zapowiedziano, że najpotężniejsza drużyna świata powróci. I faktycznie się na to zapowiadało… przeszli kwalifikacje do najbardziej prestiżowego turnieju na świecie, rozgramiając przeciwników jeszcze bardziej, niż za czasów poprzedniego składu. Niestety, ale przed finałem wszystkich najlepszych graczy odsunięto od turnieju. Rząd zmusił ich do opuszczenia wydarzenia przed ćwierćfinałami. Wsadzili ich do prawdziwych mechów, ze względu na ich refleks i inne umiejętności. Potrzebowali dobrych pilotów, by przeciwstawić się omnickiemu monstrum atakującemu Koreę. I fakt, nie ma w tym nic dziwnego… ale gdy kryzys omniczny się skończył, Hanie nie pozwolono wrócić do drużyny. Została siłą zatrzymana w koreańskiej armii. Co prawda nadano jej specjalne przywileje, które dawały jej o wiele większą wolność, niż innym. Ale nie mogła odejść. Bolało ją to, widząc, jak Korea wygrywa 7 turniejów pod rząd… bez jej wkładu. Oczywiście spotykała się z drużyną, rozmawiała… wszyscy byli niezadowoleni z jej odejścia. Była niesamowitą osobą. I w grze, i w życiu.

\- Miałam czas, żeby z nimi grać przez internet… ale to nie to samo. Tak, wygrywaliśmy z najlepszymi na świecie… ale to nie turniej, nie ma nagrody, nie słychać tłumu fanów... I tak moje życie się toczyło. Potem usłyszałam o waszym powrocie i coś mi zaświtało… zaczęłam analizować wasze działania, korzystając z wojskowych źródeł informacji. Sporo się dowiedziałam. Po waszej odważnej decyzji w sprawie Omników byłam zszokowana… ale posiedziałam, pomyślałam… i doszłam do wniosku, że… - zaśmiała się. - macie jaja. Naprawdę. A po nagraniach z bitwy widać waszą motywację. Pomyślałam, że dobrze by było was wspomóc. I przy okazji podetrzeć nosa moim przełożonym.

\- Chwila… - przerwał Jack. - Planujesz, żeby się o tym dowiedzieli?

\- Chciałabym walczyć u waszego boku… i się przy tym nie ukrywać. Wtedy oficjalnie wyrzucono by mnie z Armii. Oczywiście po wycieku mojej przynależności do Overwatch w życiu bym tam nie wróciła, więc niech mnie zwalniają… na odległość.. Pomogłabym wam skończyć to, co zaczęliście. A po wszystkim, kiedy ludzie zobaczą, że po prostu posprzątaliśmy ten cały śmietnik… uznają nas za bohaterów. Rząd, jak bardzo by na tym nie stracił, musi dostosowywać się do opinii społeczeństwa… przynajmniej u mnie tak to działa. Odzyskam wolność… i powrócę do profesjonalnego gamingu. Tak to sobie wyobrażam. Pewnie nie wyjdzie tak dobrze… ale im bardziej nad tym myślę, tym bardziej chcę to zrobić.

\- W tym planie jest kilka zgrzytów. Na przykład to, że będziesz przez pierwsze tygodnie każdy twój ruch będzie dokładnie sprawdzany. - wtrąciła Wdowa. Poczuła na sobie wzrok Jacka.

\- Albo to, że po wspólnej służbie nie będziesz chciała wracać do e-sportu… tylko zostać z nami. - Lena uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Taka jesteś pewna? - spytała Hana.

\- Oj, tak… spytaj się Jessiego albo Angeli.

\- A może Mei i Genjiego? - uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

\- Widzę, że sporo wiesz. - wtrącił Jack. - Więc muszę Ci powiedzieć, że to 2 odmienne przypadki. Genji miał problemy z rodziną, z akceptowaniem samego siebie i kilka innych, równie poważnych. A Mei… zdecydowanie większość czasu była na misjach indywidualnych, które odbiegały od tych przeznaczonych dla całej drużyny.

\- Taaaa, jasne, jasne... - zaśmiała się.

\- To co, zakład? - przerwała Lena.

\- Hmmm… o co?

\- Oj, o co, o co… o przekonanie. Nie chcę Cię przecież ograbić. - zaproponowała dłoń.

\- ...niech będzie. - odwzajemniła gest.

\- Chwila… - Jesse wstał i podszedł do dwójki. Stanął pomiędzy nimi. - Potrzebujecie świadka. - gdy uścisnęły sobie dłonie, McCree "przeciął" je swoją. Hana zaśmiała się. Kowboj oparł się o ścianę i patrzył się z uśmiechem na tą dwójkę. - 'Cholera… podobne' - pomyślał.

\- No dobra… to co teraz?

\- No… wasza kolej.

\- Z tego co słyszałam, to Angela wszystko Ci o nas powiedziała.

\- No… nie wszystko. - ruszyła głowę wskazując na Wdowę. - Kim ty jesteś? Wyglądasz, jak wyjęta z zamrażalnika… - Złotooka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Długa historia… nie lubię takich opowiadać. - odpowiedziała szorstko.

\- Ty to w ogóle nie lubisz opowiadać. - Lena puściła jej oczko. - No dobra. ja opowiem…

\- ...Niestety nie miałam wyboru, musiałam się zgodzić… w końcu Jack to głównodowodzący. Ale na froncie też sobie dobrze radzi. I w sumie tyle. - Hana słuchała wszystkiego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Ciekawa historia… chociaż jeszcze nieskończona. Właśnie na początku miałam takie wrażenie, że odróżniasz się od innych. - zwróciła się do Wdowy. - Ale nie spodziewałam się, że historia, którą skrywasz jest… taka. Ale… - spojrzała na Lenę. - Nie jestem ekspertką… ale faktycznie bym na nią uważała. A, i nie mam pojęcia, czemu tak bardzo jesteś pewna, że się zmieni. - powiedziała, zdecydowanie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że złotooka siedzi tuż obok niej.

\- Znasz historię Jessiego… jeśli Angela opowiadała wiarygodnie wiesz też, czemu postanowiła tu zostać, mimo, że czasem nie zgadzała się z decyzjami Jacka.

\- No taaaak… ale co innego nawrócić rzezimieszka z dzikiego zachodu, a co innego osobę, której wyprano… - ktoś chrząknął.

\- Ja tu stoję. - powiedziała Wdowa ponurym głosem.

\- A, tak… sorry. Znaczy… - nagle rozległ się alarm.

\- Co jest? - spytał Jack. Zwrócił się w kierunku Winstona.

\- Uwaga. Intruzi - usłyszeli Atenę.

\- Pokaż nam to. - na stole pojawił się hologram 2D, prezentujący radar. A na nim zbliżające się jednostki. Było ich znacznie, znacznie więcej, niż podczas poprzedniego ataku.

\- Sprawdź częstotliwość. - powiedział Winston. Na środku ekranu pojawiły się cyfry.

\- Wspólna dla każdej jednostki.

\- Rządowa. - mruknął Jack. - Dobra… mamy kilka minut, zanim tu dotrą. Wszystko przygotowane?

\- Jednostki podwodne gotowe. Kamuflaże przetestowane. Wszystko zgodnie z założeniami.

\- Każdy spakowany? Upenwniony, że nie zostawił niczego ważnego? - nikt się nie odezwał. - Atena przeniesiona na dyski?

\- Skopiowana. - poprawił go komputer. - Liczę na to, że szybko podłączycie się z powrotem. Wszystkie dane zabezpieczone. Jestem gotowa do rozpoczęcia procedury.

\- Świetnie… nie ma co zwlekać. Atena zaczynaj.

\- Odłączanie od systemów. Przełączam na manualne sterowanie. Planuję czyszczenie pamięci. Wyłączam OS. Do zobaczenia… mam nadzieję. - Lena powoli pomachała do kamery ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Wkrótce wrócisz. - nikt nie odpowiedział.

\- Wszystko przeszło pomyślnie. - Winston odszedł od konsoli. - Żadnych śladów. Czyszczenie magnetyczne zrobiło swoje.

\- Wyśmienicie. - powiedział Jack. - pora na ewakuację… idziemy do łodzi podwodnych. Przemkniemy tuż obok nich… nawet się nie zorientują. Kierunek: Korea.

\- Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy mam klaustrofobię… - wymamrotała Hana. Statek podwodny wcale nie był ciasny, ale miała wrażenie, jakby poza nim nie było nic innego. Tylko pustka. Jedyne dźwięki , jakie słyszała, to te wydawane przez łódź. To również nie pomagało. - Daleko jeszcze?

\- Jeszcze kilka, kilkanaście minut i będziemy na miejscu… w zależności od prądów. O ile lokalizacja którą podałaś jest dokładna.

\- Nie przejmuj się… wyjdziesz na zewnątrz i Ci przejdzie. - powiedziała Lena.

\- No co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku…

\- Po prostu nie przywykłaś do takich pomieszczeń… żadna klaustrofobia. - przyłożyła palec do słuchawki - Prawda, Angela?

\- Tak… gdyby ją miała, to już by zwariowała.

\- No przecież wiem. - westchnęła Hana. - Po prostu… ponuro coś tu. Czuję się, jakbym byla uwięziona w pustce.

\- Trochę inne uczucie, niż latanie, co? - Lena usiadła obok niej. Po chwili drzwi prowadzące na mostek otworzyły się. Wyszedł z nich Jack.

\- Nie blokuje nam radarów. Powiedziałaś, że miejsce nie należy do luksusowych… ale podstawowe komponenty chyba ma?

\- Ma… ale jeszcze nie pracują. Mój przyjaciel przeprowadza małą modernizację… niewiele się poprawi, ale zawsze coś. Chociaż do tego mógł się przydać. Jego słowa, nie moje. To baza wypadowa Omników sprzed kilku lat, na wyspie. Kilkanaście kilometrów od lądu. Po zakończeniu kryzysu wszystkie sprzęty zostały odłączone, a z ładnie prezentującego się ośrodka zostały tylko mury i ogołocona część podziemna. Odbudowywanie tej bazy było takim naszym… hobby. Postanowiliśmy wykorzystać nasze prawa, żeby zrobić coś sensownego. Nikt o tym nie wie, prócz mnie, mojego przyjaciela i was. Miałam nadzieję, że zrobimy z tego miejsca pożytek… takie moje bezsensowne myślenie, żeby usprawiedliwić swoje działania. Ale jednak okazało się prawdą.

\- Rząd nie kontroluje tego miejsca?

\- Po co? Zabrał z niego wszystkie cenne rzeczy. Myślą, że nic tam nie zostało.

\- No proszę… widzę, że nie od dziś z Ciebie awanturniczka. I poważnie nikt się nie pyta, kiedy na przykład wychodzisz do tej bazy? Wiem, mówiłaś, że dali Ci wiele większe prawa niż reszcie, ale… no wiesz…

\- Dali mi je, żeby mnie jakoś udobruchać. A każdy wie, jak działa ten świat… większe pieniądze i wpływy pozwalają na dosłownie wszystko. Nienawidzę tego. Korupcja się szerzy… zresztą nie tylko. Ale nie ukrywam… bywa czasami przydatne.

\- Te części, do budowania bazy. - zaczął Jack. - Tak po prostu Ci je dają?

\- Kiedyś, jeszcze w dwudziestym wieku, w państwach ogarniętych komunizmem panowała… ciekawa zasada. Jeśli byłeś takim obywatelem, jakim żądano, jeśli jawnie popierałeś obecny rząd, mogłeś na przykład zabrać sobie bezkarnie trochę cementu z placu budowy. Władza przymykała na to oko. Co prawda, budynki się potem waliły… ale to już inna sprawa. Tu jest tak samo. Nie mam wyboru, muszę wykonywać polecenia moich przełożonych… ale skoro już muszę, to robię to perfekcyjnie. Nieważne, czy steruję mechem, czy dowodzę grupką, czy jeszcze coś innego… zawsze staram się robić to jak najlepiej. Jak widać, zaowocowało. Niestety z magazynów mogę pobierać tylko małą część tego… "cementu". Dlatego, jak już mówiłam, nie znajdziecie tam luksusów… ale podstawowe rzeczy będą. - nastała cisza.

\- Jak tam inne łodzie? - spytała Lena.

\- Dobrze… cały czas trzymają szyk. Kilka osób ma wiele gorszy nastrój, jak Hana… ale nie jest źle. - odpowiedział Jack.

\- A Wdowa, jak sobie radzi?

\- Czemu cały czas o nią pytasz… jakbyś to ją się najbardziej przejmowała.

\- Nie, po prostu… no wiesz, spowolnione serce itp itd… podobno jest odporna na szok, ciasne miejsca i inne tego typu rzeczy.

\- Widocznie znosi to normalnie… nikt nie wspomniał ani słowa. - Nagle trójka usłyszała sygnał dźwiękowy z kabiny.

\- Alarm? - spytała Hana.

\- Nie… dopływamy na miejsce.

\- Brzmi jak jakiś alert.

\- Nie mamy dużej palety sygnałów dźwiękowych… do tej pory o wszystkim informowała Atena. - Jack ruszył na mostek.

\- Czekaj. - zatrzymała go. - Mówiąc, że lokalizacja jest podana dokładnie… miałam to na myśli dosłownie. Popłyń w miejsce, które wskazuje Ci nawigacja, co do milimetra. Trzymaj się kilkadziesiąt stóp pod poziomem wody. Nad nami powinien otworzyć się właz. Wtedy… wiadomo. Wynurzamy się. - przytaknął. Wszedł do kabiny i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- ...Wszystko zostało wyremontowane. Każdy zakątek. - Hana opowiadała o ośrodku, prowadząc agentów do serwerowni. - Malowanie nie wyszło źle… spodziewaliśmy się gorszego efektu. Potem trzeba było całość umeblować. Nie macie pojęcia, jaki potem był problem ze sprzątaniem tego wszystkiego… masakra. Dlatego nieco zmieniliśmy plan i przywieźliśmy tu jak najwięcej urządzeń czyszczących. Kilka dni potem podłączyliśmy jej pod nadzór systemowy… Hye się tym zajął.

\- Hye?

\- Mówiłam wam o nim. Mój przyjaciel... to nasz wspólny projekt. W każdym razie… ze sprzątaniem nie mieliśmy dłużej problemu. Potem trzeba było się wziąć za kanalizację, dopływ wody… i tak dalej. No i zwiększyć dostawy prądu. Dopiero wtedy zaczęliśmy sprowadzać tu wszystkie sprzęty, jakie mogą się przydać… i od roku nie skompletowaliśmy zestawu, który by nas cieszył. Ale za to wszystkie urządzenia są nowe… zrobiła je firma pracująca na zlecenie rządu. Nie mają więcej niż 2 lata, a podziałają przynajmniej przez kilkanaście. Ich koreańska stylistyka może się wam nie spodobać… ale przecież chodzi o praktyczne zastosowanie, co nie? - weszli do serwerowni.

\- Oj, jesteście… jeszcze nie zdążyłem ustawić CrossWorka. - zobaczyli postać o koreańskich rysach twarzy, ubraną w pewnego rodzaju kombinezon. Pracowała na laptopie podłączonego do serwera. - Pięć minut i będzie gotowe.

\- To Hye. Poznaliśmy się w wojsku…. szybko odkryliśmy, że mamy podobne poglądy, jeśli chodzi o koreański rząd. Odnowienie tego ośrodka to był jego pomysł. Od ponad roku sprawuje tu pieczę nad wszystkim, co związane z komputerami. W armii jest jednym z najlepszych hakerów. Opracował sieć zapór, która dziś jest czymś w rodzaju cybernetycznej obrony przed atakami hakerów. Chodzą plotki, że chcą go wziąć na lidera. W każdym razie troszczy się o to miejsce, jak tylko może.

\- Widzę, że wyczerpałaś temat. - odłączył laptopa i schował go razem z przewodami do pokrowca. Podszedł do Hany. Pokłonił się lekko. Ta ustąpiła mu miejsca. Popatrzył na agentów. - Bardzo proszę, dbajcie o to miejsce jak o swoje… to dzieło mojego życia. - Lena przełknęła ślinę.

\- Nie… nie wiem czy możemy wam to obiecać. - Hye spojrzał się na nią. - Jesteśmy na celowniku wielu organizacji. Jeśli któraś znajdzie sposób, żeby nas znaleźć… nie wiemy, jak to będzie. - przytaknął.

\- Tak słyszałem… dlatego przygotowałem to miejsce na maskowanie najlepiej, jak potrafiłem. Sprzętowo może nie wygląda to dobrze… ale ze strony software-owej to majstersztyk. Jeśli nie popełnicie jakiegoś błędu, nikt was nie znajdzie… chyba, że zostawiliście ślady, jak tu płynęliście. - Lena przytaknęła. - Który z was będzie operatorem systemu?

\- Ja. - odparł Winston.

\- Świetnie… muszę Cię nauczyć kilku rzeczy, inaczej…

\- Chwila. - przerwał. - Mamy na dyskach naszą zaawansowaną sztuczną inteligencję. - Hye otworzył oczy szerzej. - Jest możliwość, żebyśmy ją tu uruchomili?

\- O tak, tak… to nawet lepiej. Wasze SI zna koreański? - Winston przytaknął. - Tym lepiej… idealny asystent. Tak, mogę skonfigurować systemy, oddając jej kontrolę nad nimi. - Hye z powrotem wyjął laptopa i okablowanie, by podłączyć się do serwera.

\- Nie musicie opuszczać tego miejsca na zawsze. - powiedziała Lena. - To wasze dzieło… cały czas możecie tu przychodzić, tak jak…

\- No co ty? - uśmiechnęła się Hana. - Na prawdę myślisz, że zostawilibyśmy to miejsce tylko wam? Ten ośrodek zabrał mi 4 lata mojego życia… nie zamierzam go tak po prostu oddać. - Lena odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Na to liczyłam. Swoją drogą… czy hobby naprawdę jest warte tyle wysiłku i środków? - Hana wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jak spojrzę się wstecz… fakt, sporo poświęciłam. Ale rozłożyło się to na 4 lata, więc nie odczuwam wydatków jakoś strasznie intensywnie. Poza tym… na coś trzeba było wpływy wykorzystać. A to… od razu mnie wkręciło, jak tylko Hye pokazał mi plan. Nie sądziłam, że w ciągu 4 lat uda nam się we dwójkę stworzyć coś takiego… no, nie we dwójkę… zatrudnialiśmy ekipy, to do malowania, to do czegoś innego… ale projekt zrobiliśmy my. No i mieliśmy ułatwione zadanie, bo zaczęliśmy na pozostałościach ośrodka, a nie od początku… ale ćśśś. - puściła Lenie oczko.

 **NAstępny chapter za 2 dni...o ile nie zapomnę. Trzymajcie się :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Uff, tym razem nie zapomniałem :D Miłego czytania! Wdowa i jej los ponownie idzie na pierwszy plan :)**

Pierwsza noc w nowej bazie dla Wdowy wyglądała bardzo podobnie, jak na Gibraltarze. Nie potrafiła zasnąć. Choć teraz mogło to byś spowodowane tym, że noc wcześniej spała… a dzięki jej zmianom fizjologicznym nie potrzebuje tyle snu, ile przeciętny człowiek. Ale zwykle i tak śpi codziennie… więc czemu tym razem nie może? Wiedziała, że i tak nie zaśnie. Nie chciało jej się… nie czuła zmęczenia. Wyszła z pokoju i ruszyła do windy. - 'Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że to miejsce jest gorsze od poprzedniego pod wieloma względami.' - zeszła do magazynu i wzięła swoją snajperkę. Pojechała na wyższy poziom. - 'Ale jednego nie można mu odmówić.' - wyszła. Zobaczyła wielki pokój treningowy. Podeszła do konsoli, przestawiła kilka rzeczy i wcisnęła przycisk Start. - 'Przynajmniej ma strzelnicę.' - Z sufitu zaczęły się wysuwać tarcze, każda na końcu pokoju. Według ustawień miały w niespodziewanych momentach zmieniać kierunek i prędkość poruszania się. Wycelowała i zaczęła strzelać. Po kolei do każdej tarczy. - 'Nie jest to może najlepsza symulacja… ale na pewno nie zaszkodzi.' - oddawała kolejne strzały. - 'Celuj w sam środek. Co to za problem trafić w tarczę kilkadziesiąt metrów od Ciebie...' - przestała. Przeładowała broń. Wznowiła ostrzał. Po chwili usłyszała chrząknięcie.

\- Ładnie, ładnie… - głos znajomego snajpera. - Szybki refleks… jakbyś miała umysł w stanie pobudzenia. Ale widać, że tak nie jest. - Wdowa nie reagowała. Cały czas strzelała. - Też kilkadziesiąt lat temu byłaś świeżakiem. Z brakiem doświadczenia, ale wielkim potencjałem. A teraz… proszę. - Ana pokiwała głową. - Ja zaraz przekroczę sześćdziesiątkę… a ty jeszcze nawet nie jesteś w pełni sił. Marnujesz się na bezpośrednim ataku… jako snajper radzisz sobie znacznie lepiej. Spróbuję przekonać Jacka, żeby jednak zmienił twoją pozycję. - Nagle przestała strzelać. Opuściła karabin. Obróciła się i spojrzała na Anę.

\- Uwierzę, że dwie, może trzy osoby wierzą we mnie i być może zaufałyby mi na tyle, by mnie przywrócić na to miejsce. Ale ty…? - pokiwała głową. - Gdzie haczyk?

\- Żaden haczyk. Ja też Ci nie ufam. - Wdowa zmarszczyła brwi. - Jestem już stara… do bezpośredniego ataku się nie nadaję. Ale nóż na gardle potrafię trzymać cały czas. - Złotooka przekręciła oczyma, widząc, do czego to zmierza. Odwróciła się i znów zaczęła strzelać w tarcze. - Tak, domyśliłaś się… mam zamiar Cię pilnować. I lepiej, żebyś nie zawiodła. - cisza. Wdowa kontynuowała ostrzał, dopóki nie skończyły się jej pociski.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś taka sprytna? Że w ten sposób się na mnie zemścisz? - odwróciła się i popatrzyła na nią.

\- Nie jestem mściwa. Gdybym była, znalazłabym Cię już dawno. Może bym nie zabiła, może sama bym zmarła… ale nie ukryłabyś się. Nie przede mną. Wracając… powinnaś mi dziękować. Jestem w stanie załatwić Ci powrót do snajperstwa. - Wdowa rzuciła karabin w jej stronę. Zdziwiona Ana w ostatniej chwili złapała.

\- Najlepszy snajper Overwatch… - ruszyła w jej stronę. - Pokaż, jak strzelasz.

\- Naprawdę Cię to interesuje? - siwowłosa popatrzyła się na snajperkę. - 'Ładna sztuka… nie dość, że dobry model, to jeszcze wygląda...'

\- Nie. Chcę tylko zobaczyć, czy jesteś taka mocna tylko w gębie. - powiedziała najchłodniejszym głosem, jakim potrafiła… ale Ana usłyszała cień żartu.

\- No dobra… - wstała i podeszła do barierki. Wycelowała i zaczęła oddawać strzały. Niewiele gorzej od niej. - 'Nie jest źle… potrafi strzelać. Wolniej, niż ja… ale tak samo precyzyjnie.' - gdy skończył się jej magazynek, odłożyła snajperkę. Wdowa chrząknęła.

\- To nie koniec pocisków… możesz przeładować. - Ana uniosła brwi.

\- Oooo… naprawdę? - Zostawiła broń na blacie. Podeszła do złotookiej. - Jak było? - Spojrzały sobie prosto w oczy.

\- Słabo. - Siwowłosa zaśmiała się.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile twoje oczy zdradzają. - pokiwała głową. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Siwowłosa ruszyła do windy. Bez dalszego słowa ją opuściła.

Przez kolejne 3 godziny Wdowa w kółko strzelała do celów. Już nawet nie zastanawiała się nad tym… wszystko robiła z przyzwyczajenia. Mimo, że gorzej trafiała, to mogła pomyśleć. Coś, czego nie robiła przez całe swoje życie… a od kilku tygodni stało się rutyną.

"Przestań udawać… wiem, że ta obojętność, to tylko poza."

"Nie łudzę się, złotko… widzę, że coś się w Tobie zmienia. Nie jesteś jedną z tych osób, które trudno odczytać."

"Nawet nie wiesz, ile twoje oczy zdradzają."

Te same cytaty wirowały jej w głowie. Od dłuższego czasu się nad tym zastanawiała… nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę czuje. - "Nawet nie wiesz, ile twoje oczy zdradzają" - 'Ale co zdradzają?' - zastanawiała się. Czy naprawdę tak siebie nie poznawała, że nie miała pojęcia, o co chodziło Anie? A może było to spowodowane tym, że nie potrafiła nazwać uczuć, które siedzą jej w głowie? Nie wiedziała…

Zanim się zorientowała, był już ranek. No… powiedzmy. Słońce dopiero co wchodziła znad morza. - 'Piękny widok.' - I znowu… Wdowa nigdy nie doceniała krajobrazów. A teraz zaczęła. To było oczywiste, że coś się w niej diametralnie zmienia… ale co? Chciałaby mieć już te myśli z głowy… przyjąć te zmiany, pokazać je światu, by już się nie męczyć… ale nie mogła. Nie potrafiła. Nie rozumiała ich.

Wracając do pokoju usłyszała rozmowę. Z kilometra można było wyczuć w głosach, że sprawiała ona ogromną przyjemność. Podeszła do źródła dźwięku, do jadalni. Wychyliła głowę. W środku była Lena i Jesse… rozmawiali, jedli. Śmieli się. - 'Czy skończę jak ta dwójka?' - zastanawiała się. Jej oczy straciły focus. Kiwnęła głową. - 'Niemożliwe… gdyby to było to, zorientowałabym się' - Po chwili do środka weszła Łaska, od strony kuchni. Usiadła obok nich i wtrąciła się w rozmowę. Wdowa skrzywiła usta. - 'Coś jest w tej "przyjaźni"...' - przeszła obok jadalni do swojego pokoju. Wstrząsnęła głową. - 'Dosyć...' - rzuciła się na łóżko. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje… ale nie mogła dłużej nad tym myśleć. Kilka godzin bez przerwy to jednak za dużo. Była zbyt zmęczona psychicznie. Czuła, że potrzebowała snu… choć przez chwilkę

\- Przestań. - Ana wparowała do pokoju Jacka. - Nie śpisz całą noc… nawet przed rozpadem Overwatch mniej pracowałeś. I doskonale wiesz, do czego to doprowadziło.

\- Hipokrytka. Słyszałem Cię kilka godzin temu, jak tędy przechodziłaś.

\- Może poszłam się poopalać? - Jack pokiwał głową. - W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, spałam. Krócej niż zwykle, ale jednak. A ty… - zrobiła kwaśną minę. Spojrzała się na leżącą obok Łaskę - Słyszałam od Angeli, że nie było Cię w łóżku od kilku dni.

\- Wyśpię się, jak znajdę Talona.

\- Kogo?

\- Szef Szponu. Szukam go, odkąd tylko usłyszałem te słowo. Koleś jest sprytny… wszystkie ślady, które zostawia urywają się, albo nigdzie nie prowadzą.

\- Ciekawe… to informacja potwierdzona?

\- Od Wdowy… ale pogrzebałem i faktycznie, coś jest na rzeczy. - przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

\- Przynajmniej ty zachowujesz zdrowy rozsądek… reszta za bardzo jej ufa. Nie podoba mi się to. - Jack pokiwał głową.

\- Z Leną… jest najgorzej.

\- A właśnie… gdzie ona jest? Widziałam ją przed chwilą, jak brała jedną z łodzi. Wypłynęła z jakąś walizeczką.

\- Pewnie do Londynu… ma tam swoje interesy. Jeszcze dziś wróci.

\- A skoro byliśmy przy temacie Szponu… pogadajmy o "niej". - Jack spojrzał się na nią.

\- Co z "nią"?

'Wyjechała bez ostrzeżenia...' - myślała Łaska, gdy kończyła przygotowywać obiad. - 'Nikogo nie poinformowała… nawet mnie. Wyjeżdżać do Domu Żebraków w takiej sytuacji...' - zaśmiała się. - 'Szalona Smuga...' - wyszła z kuchni, wchodząc do jadalni. Usiadła przy stole. - 'E tam… niepotrzebnie się martwię.' - Wzięła widelec i zaczęła jeść. Po chwili usłyszała znajome klikanie znajomych butów. - 'Oho… kogo my tu mamy...' - przez drzwi weszła Wdowa. - 'Cóż… ona też musi jeść…' - Skierowała się do kuchni. Nie przestając iść, spojrzała się przez chwilę na Łaskę. Jednak białowłosa prócz tego samego, chłodnego spojrzenia, co zwykle, zauważyła jeszcze coś. Powiedziałaby, że złotooka spojrzała na nią z nutką ciekawości… jakkolwiek to nie brzmi. Wywołało to w niej chwilowy niepokój. Wdowa weszła do kuchni, zostawiając ją zdezorientowaną. Po chwili kiwnęła głową. - 'Pewnie mi się zdaje...' - kontynuowała jedzenie. Nie minęła minuta i do środka wszedł Jesse, przecierając oczy.

\- Oho… śpioszek przyszedł.

\- Daj spokój… potrzebowałem małej drzemki. - usiadł naprzeciwko jej. - Ooooo… nie przygotowałaś nic dla mnie? - Łaska lekko się uśmiechnęła. - W ogóle gdzie są wszyscy?

\- Troszkę się spóźniłeś… pora obiadowa już dawno minęła. - Wtedy z kuchni wyszła Wdowa. Minęła dwójkę, przeszła się na koniec stołu i tam usiadła. Zaczęła jeść coś w rodzaju racji żywnościowych.

\- O, no proszę… Smerfetka postanowiła w końcu zjeść w jadalni? - Wdowa spojrzała na niego gniewnie wzrokiem typu "Nie zaczynaj". Zaśmiał się. - A ty? Czemu dopiero teraz jesz? - zwrócił się do Łaski. Ta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Próbowałam się skontaktować z Leną… ale nie dałam rady. - Jesse uniósł brwi.

\- Oooo… czyżby pojechała do Londynu?

\- Nie inaczej…

\- ...Dom Żebraków. - Posłała mu smutny uśmiech. Jesse zaśmiał się. - No tak… zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. Lena nie potrafiłaby… no… przestać być sobą.

\- Tak samo ty… chodzisz z tymi rewolwerami, mimo, że już nie używasz.

\- Oj… zdziwisz się. - wyjął jeden i zaczął się nim bawić. - staruszek swoje wie… i jeszcze na pewno się przyda. Rozjemcy nigdy nie odłożę. Tak samo jak ty swojej… laski. - na twarzy białowłosej pojawiła się frustracja zmieszana z wściekłością.

\- La… laski?! To Anioł Stróż! - Uśmiech na twarzy Jessiego robił się coraz szerszy. - Jak można nazwać to dzieło sztuki "laską"?! - po chwili był tak szeroki, że zaczęły go boleć policzki.

\- Co ja poradzę, nazywam rzeczy po imieniu. Tak, to piękna rzecz… Co nie zmienia faktu, że Anioł Stróż… to laska. Ciągle. - Łaska wstała z krzesła.

\- Oj… już ja Ci… - Wdowa uniosła brew. - 'Poważnie?' - pomyślała. - 'Jak małe dzieci...' - ...a jeszcze raz nazwiesz Anioła Stróża nazwiesz…

\- ...laską? - Na twarzy złotookiej pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - 'Coś w tym jest...' - kontynuowała jedzenie nie spuszczając ich z oczu. Po chwili białowłosa zauważyła Wdowę siedzącą na końcu stołu i patrzącą się na nich. Zbladła. Puściła koszulę Jessiego i zarumieniona, jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do stołu, usiadła i znów zaczęła jeść. McCree patrzył się na to z uśmiechem na twarzy. Po chwili spojrzał się na Wdowę, a ta na niego. Zaśmiał się, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko Łaski.

\- Zapomniało się o smerfetce, co? - Białowłosa była przekonana, że jej twarz przybrała kolor pomidora. - Laska - popatrzyła się na niego gniewnie. - Dobra, dobra… idę sobie coś zrobić, bo jeszcze coś mnie tu rozniesie… - wyszedł do kuchni. Łaska westchnęła. Zebrała się na odwagę, by spojrzeć na Wdowę… która na szczęście na nią nie patrzyła. Ku jej zdziwieniu na twarzy złotookiej był lekki uśmiech…

\- Mamy towarzystwo! - Jack wleciał do jadalni jak szalony. Wdowa i Łaska spojrzały się na niego pytającym wzrokiem. - Co się gapicie?! Na pozycje, już! - wtedy zrozumiały, o co mu chodzi. Przeleciał przez pokój i wpadł do kuchni. - Jesse, Szpon się zbliża! Na pozycję, później zjesz! - wyrwał mu talerz z ręki. Wybiegł z kuchni do jadalni, gdzie dziewczyn już nie było, kowboj za nim.

Jack dotarł do serwerowni.

\- Zdążymy? - rzucił w stronę Winstona

\- Zdążymy… ale nie spodziewałbym się łatwej walki. Wiesz… tym razem to na prawdę Szpon.

\- Same helikoptery?

\- Łodzi też sporo…

\- Unieruchom je, kiedy przejdą do ofensywy… Szpon zawsze atakuje impetem. Wykorzystując same helikoptery… straci go.

\- Postaram się… ale nie wiem, jak wyjdzie. Jack… 3 minuty i tu będą.

\- Jasne… - wybiegł z serwerowni.

\- To mnie szukają. - powiedziała Wdowa, gdy razem z Łaską biegły do magazynu.

\- Tym lepiej… będziesz wabikiem. - otworzyła drzwi, złapała za anioła stróża i pistolet. - Jeśli Cię zobaczą broniącą wejścia do bazy i wyślą tam wszystkie swoje jednostki, przejdziemy do defensywy… a oni wpadną w pułapkę. Otoczymy ich. - Rzuciła Wdowie snajperkę i wizjer, po czym wybiegła z magazynu. Złotooka wzięła jeszcze kilka bomb i uzbroiła kotwiczkę. - 'Łatwizna' - ruszyła w stronę jednego z wyjść. Po chwili ściany zaczęły odbijać dźwięki łopat helikopterów. - 'Są blisko...' - W pewnym momencie na rozwidleniu korytarza dołączył do niej Jack. Popatrzyli się na siebie.

\- A tylko daj mi się złapać… - zatrzymał się przy drzwiach do magazynu. Wdowa była pewna, że jej się przewidziało. Po dłuższym biegu dotarła do wejścia. Otworzyła je, wychyliła się, wycelowała w losowego strzelca w helikopterze najszybciej, jak potrafiła. Strzeliła i schowała się… w ostatniej chwili. - 'Tak nie da rady… muszę cały czas robić coś niestandardowego' - założyła wizjer i rozejrzała się dookoła. Nic się nie zmieniło… rozkład sił cały czas taki sam. - 'Albo Szpon nie jest taki głupi, by się na to nabrać… albo chce przy okazji zakosić cały Overwatch' - zobaczyła, jak przygotowują się do abordażu. - 'Mają maski… cholera.' - dotknęła ładunku paraliżującego - 'oby to zadziałało' - niewiele myśląc, wychyliła się po raz kolejny. Tym razem, dzięki wizjerowi dokładnie wiedziała, jak się wcelować. Oddała strzał dwa razy szybciej. Również zdążyła się schować. - 'Wdowa… co ty robisz… to nie czas na takie zagrywki.' - zobaczyła, że agenci Talona prawie dotarli do drzwi. - 'Spuszczają się tuż nad nimi, mimo, że mają tyle miejsca na lądowisku… sprytnie. Chcą mnie zaskoczyć.' - zaczęła biec przez korytarz. Po chwili rzuciła ładunek w stronę wejścia. Idealnie w momencie, gdy puścili liny. Kilku z nich padło przed drzwiami. Zaraz po tym masowo zaczęli zjeżdżać kolejni. Wdowa rzuciła granat dymny na wejście. Weszła do pierwszego lepszego magazynu, wypchnęła na zewnątrz jakiś ładunek i użyła go jako osłony. Widząc, ile osób zebrało się na lądowisku, rzuciła przez zasłonę dymną kolejny ładunek paraliżujący. Niestety byli zbyt szybcy i zbyt dobrze wyszkoleni, rozproszyli się w ostatniej chwili, przez co tylko kilku zostało unieruchomionych. Zaraz po tym zobaczyła, jak jeden z nich wyciąga granat błyskowy. - 'Stara sztuczka...' - sięgnęła po ten sam typ ładunku. - 'Chcą przekroczyć zasłonę dymną dokładnie w momencie, gdy granat wybuchnie w środku dymu… ale nie ma tak łatwo.' - odbezpieczyła własny granat ułamek sekundy po tym, jak mężczyzna naprzeciw odbezpieczył swój. Rzuciła go. Granat błyskowy szponu wybuchł w zasłonie dymnej, podczas gdy reszta przez nią przeleciała, zaciskając mocno oczy. Zaraz po tym wskoczyli do środka wcelowani… ale nie zdążyli zareagować na JEJ granat błyskowy. Wszyscy zostali oślepieni. Ci najbardziej przytomni, mimo bólu rzucili się z powrotem w zasłonę dymną… co oczywiście ze względu na infrawizję Wdowy nie pomogło im. Wychyliła się i zaczęła pestkować z wbudowanego karabinku.

\- Wycofujemy się! - usłyszała głos Jacka zza pleców. Coś złapało ją za rękę i pociągnęło.

\- ...Co? - spytała zdziwiona, ale zaczęła z nim biec wgłąb bazy.

\- Wschód zajęty

\- Odpuściłeś?!

\- Niektórzy nie mają wizjera. - Wdowa mruknęła coś pod nosem… ale nie usłyszał, co. Z korytarza wbiegli do wielkiego pokoju. - To miejsce pełne pułapek. - podbiegł do panelu sterującego.

\- Jeśli odpowiednio to rozegramy, zatrzymamy natarcie.

\- Halo, halo! - Łaska usłyszała głos McCree za sobą.

\- Jesse?! Nie mów, że oddałeś północ!

\- Można tak powiedzieć… - wychylił się i oddał kilka precyzyjnych strzałów. - ale zatrzymałem ich na chwilę. Wysadziłem ścianę magazynową, gruz zatrzyma ich na dłużej niż te nic nie warte drzwi.

\- Świetnie! Będziesz tłumaczył wszystko Hanie! - Jesse zaśmiał się.

\- Nie wątpię… ale chyba nie czas na takie tematy. - zrobił przewrót i przeturlał się do Łaski. - Oderwij się na chwilę od konsoli… i zrób coś z tą raną, dobrze? - spojrzała się na jego głowę. Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Mój Boże, Jesse… aż tak?!

\- No... wbili się na pełnej… - chrząknął. - pełnią sił. - Kobieta uruchomiła Anioła Stróża. Między kryształem a Jessim pojawił się biały promień. Starała się też uruchamiać kolejne maszyny… ale nie było to łatwe, gdyż używanie Anioła Stróża wiązało się z pewnym skupieniem. - Dobra, dzięki. - czując większą pewność siebie, zrobił kolejny przewrót w przód, za bardziej odsłoniętą osłonę ustawiając się bardziej agresywnie. - Damy radę, odwracaj ich uwagę, ja zajmę się resztą. - 'A nie na odwrót?' - pomyślała, ale nie powiedziała na głos.

\- Uwaga! - usłyszał krzyk Wdowy… ale było już na późno. Pocisk trafił w konsolę, odrzucając go na kilka metrów w tył, na jego szczęście, za ścianę. Niestety brak sygnału z komputera sprawił, że osłony zasłaniające Wdowę puściły. - Cholera! - wystrzeliła kotwiczkę w stronę transportera i przyciągnęła się, znajdując kolejną osłonę za pojazdem. Jack wstał z ziemi i podniósł swój karabin.

\- Nie jest dobrze.

\- Znowu spartaczyłeś! - popatrzyła się na pokój obserwacyjny, który przylegał do wielkiego pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowali.. - Dosyć tego! - strzeliła w szybę owego pokoju i rzuciła tam kotwiczkę. - Spadaj stąd, sama sobie poradzę. - przyciągnęła się i trafiła prosto do pokoju, mając idealny widok na całe pomieszczenie. Rzuciła ładunek paraliżujący w stronę grupki i schowała się. - "Uwaga!" - wizjer pokazał alert. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, jak do pomieszczenia wlatuje granat odłamkowy. Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- No, o to chodzi! - Krzyknął Jesse widząc, jak Szpon wycofuje się. Zaśmiał się szaleńczo. - Mamy to! Wysłali tu pół swojej armii, a my ją zniszczyliśmy! - zapadła cisza. Łaska czekała, aż McCree się uspokoi. - No dobra… zostań tu na wszelki wypadek, idę pomóc innym, może… - nagle przez drzwi wyskoczył Torbjörn. Rozejrzał się.

\- Co? U was też się wycofali? - Jesse uśmiechnął się.

\- No… widzę, że też im pokazałeś! - zaczął bić brawo. Torbjörn popatrzył się na niego gniewnie.

\- Co ty pieprzysz?! Prawie mnie zabili - uśmiech zszedł z twarzy kowboja.

\- ...Co? - po chwili z innych drzwi wyszedł Reinhardt.

\- Wycofują się.

\- ...Co? - powtórzył McCree. - Ale… jak to? Czemu? Przecież… - podrapał się po głowie.

\- Albo z drugiej strony załatwili ich tak, że się przestraszyli… albo mają to czego chcieli. - powiedziała Łaska.

\- Wdowa. - westchnął Torbjörn. Usiadł na podłodze. - To musi być to… - pokiwał głową. Nagle ostatnie drzwi się otworzyły. Do środka wszedł Jack. Kurczowo trzymał ręką lewy bok.

\- Jack! - Łaska zerwała się na równe nogi. Podbiegła do niego. On pokiwał głową.

\- Nie przejmuj się… - odepchnął ją delikatnie. - Słuchajcie. Jest… źle. Tragicznie. Wdowa… Szpon ją zabrał.

 **Postaram się teraz wrzucać odcinki co 2 dni... o ile znów nie zapomnę :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kolejny chapter. PRAWIE zapomniałem, a kiedy sobie przypomniałem, nie chciało mi się wstać z łóżka, żeby opublikować... ale udało mi się przezwyciężyć lenistwo :) Tak więc proszę, miłego czytania!**

 _Droga Amy_

 _Kiedy ta wiadomość do Ciebie dojdzie, najprawdopodobniej będzie już po wszystkim. Po przesłuchaniach, po pytaniach… mam taką nadzieję. W końcu mail musi zostać zaszyfrowany i wysłany w odpowiedni sposób, żeby mnie nie znaleźli. Wiem, że ostatnie wydarzenia Tobą… wstrząsnęły? Chcę za to przeprosić. Byłam… nieostrożna. Do teraz nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak łatwo mnie odkryli. Widziałam wiadomości… zabawne, że według prawa takich rzeczy nie powinno się zdradzać publicznie, a jednak na to zezwalają, co nie? Tak… zabawne. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się z tym czujesz…. nigdy nie miałam okazji porozmawiać z Tobą o Overwatch. I co o nim sądzisz. Może nie tyle nie miałam możliwości, co po prostu się bałam. Bałam się, że powiem za dużo. Albo, że źle to odbierzesz. W każdym bądź razie mam nadzieję, że nadal kontynuujesz wolontariat w Domu Żebraków. Bez względu na to, co o mnie myślisz. Ja… znajdę sposób na wysyłanie pieniędzy, nie martw się. Mam tylko nadzieję, że je przyjmiesz. Że to, że mój sekret został odkryty, nie wpłynie na naszych… a właściwie teraz już twoich podopiecznych. Pozdrawiam ciepło_

 _Twoja Lena(NieSmuga)_

Westchnęła. Popatrzyła się na horyzont. - 'Ciągle nic… tylko ciche, niewzburzone morze.' - Potem na przycisk "Wyślij" - 'No dobra… piąty raz piszę ten list… lepiej nie wyjdzie.' - wcisnęła go.

\- Kiedy dojdzie?

\- Wieczorem. - odpowiedziała Atena.

\- Myślisz, że zrozumie? - cisza.

\- Trudno powiedzieć. - Lena wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ale… nie opuści Domu Żebraków, prawda?

\- Wydaje mi się to wielce nieprawdopodobne.

\- Była byś w stanie włamać się do kamer bezpieczeństwa? Chciałabym zobaczyć jej reakcję.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. - Lena zobaczyła z oddali bazę

\- Powinnam się wyżalić? - Atena nie odpowiadała. - A zresztą… po co się Ciebie pytam. - westchnęła. - I po co w ogóle zadaję to pytanie? Jasne, że powinnam. - pokiwała głową. - Zawsze martwię się, kiedy widzę, jak ktoś czymś się trapi, a ja nie wiem czym, i nie mogę pomóc. - łódź powoli zaczynała zwalniać, będąc coraz bliżej celu. - Więc czemu mam... zaraz, zaraz… - przymrużyła oczy. - Zawalona ściana? - powiedziała z niedowierzaniem. - Co… się stało?

\- Atak Szponu. Kilka godzin temu, jeszcze za dnia, nastąpił atak.

\- Co?! Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś?!

\- Nie chcieli Cię martwić… - Lena nie dała jej skończyć. Otworzyła właz do łodzi podwodnej. Wyszła na świeże powietrze. Skupiła się i mignęła do bazy kilkanaście metrów.

Wparowała do głównego pokoju.

\- O… jesteś… - zobaczyła Jessiego. Szperał przy pistolecie. - Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że tak szybko przyjdziesz. - Na twarzy kowboja nie było uśmiechu.

\- Nie… - Upadła na kanapę. - Proszę, powiedz mi, że wszyscy żywi. - zaśmiał się.

\- Aż tak źle nie jest, spokojnie.

\- To co się stało…?

\- Zaatakowali… zaskoczyli nas impetem uderzenia i poziomem wyszkolenia agentów. Ale nie przyszli tu, by nas zabić. - przerwał.

\- O nie… - Lena skryła twarz dłońmi widząc, co Jesse ma na myśli.

\- Przykro mi… nie mogliśmy wiele zrobić. - Zacisnęła pięść. Po chwili do środka wszedł Jack. Popatrzył się na kowboja. McCree przytaknął.

\- Lena…

\- Wiem, wiem… - wstała i podeszła do żołnierza. - Co się stało? - Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Walczyłem z nią w hali… ale przegraliśmy. Mieli przewagę liczebną. W pewnym momencie wystrzeliła kotwiczkę na dobre gniazdo snajperskie. Potem zobaczyłem, jak w tamtą stronę leci granat… Nie wiem, czy paraliżujący, odłamkowy, czy inny… w każdym razie usłyszałem jej krzyk. - Oczy Leny straciły focus. - Skryłem się. Wiedzieli, że tam jestem… ale najwidoczniej nie obchodziło ich to. Celem była Wdowa. Tylko i wyłącznie. - Lena pokiwała głową.

\- Wyczyszczą jej pamięć… - przełknęła ślinę.

\- Przykro mi… - Padła na kanapę. Westchnęła.

\- Co z resztą?

\- Siedzą w swoich pokojach. Chcą być sami. Ja… wracam z laboratorium. Angela opatrzyła mi bok. - Jak tylko to powiedział, z korytarza wyszła Łaska.

\- Wie? - Jesse przytaknął. Białowłosa dała jej smutny uśmiech.

\- Musimy ją znaleźć. Wdowa opowiedziała nam o placówce Talona, więc...

\- Lena… to nie jest najlepszy moment. Na świecie dzieje się masa innych, wiele ważniejszych rzeczy.

\- Jack… nie możemy jej tak po prostu oddać Szponowi.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? Talon wyczyści jej pamięć… nie dasz rady drugi raz przeciągnąć jej na naszą stronę. Poza tym na pewno programowanie będzie mocniejsze, niż przedtem.

\- Zaraz. - wtrąciła Łaska. - Skąd w ogóle wiecie, że znów ją przeprogramują?

\- Żartujesz? - usłyszeli głos Any dochodzący z korytarza. - Po ich ataku widać, że przyszli tu po nią… nieważne, czy po to, by ją odzyskać, czy po to, by z jej głowy wydobyć ważne informacje. Nie zmarnują takiej okazji.

\- Lena. - wtrącił Jesse. - wspominałaś coś o tych mnichach, którzy potrafią przywrócić pamięć. Niezależnie od tego, czy ją kompletnie wyczyszczono, czy nie.

\- Tak, ale... nie udało mi się przekonać nikogo, by nam pomógł.

\- Zgadza się… ale… rozmawiałem z Genjim. Pamiętacie, jak mówiłem wam, że dzięki jakiemuś omnickiemu mnichowi pogodził się z samym sobą?

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że…

\- Tak. Gadałem z nim o tym. Powiedział, że spróbuje odnaleźć swojego mistrza. I może namówi go do pomocy. - Lena mignęła do niego i mocno uścisnęła.

\- Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!

\- Aj… - puściła go.

\- A, tak… sorry. Pewnie jakieś rany po bitwie?

\- Jesse… - wtrącił Jack. - ...czemu? bez żadnego uzgodnienia z nami? - kowboj wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chcę jej pomóc.

\- Ja rozumiem, że Lena…

\- Nie… źle rozumiesz. Nie miałem na myśli Leny. Mówiłem o Wdowie. - Jack i Łaska popatrzyli się na siebie.

\- Cóż… w sumie pomoc by się jej przydała. - powiedziała białowłosa. Żołnierz spojrzał na Leną. Potem na kowboja. W końcu na lekarkę.

\- Wy wszyscy… poważnie? - Angela wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ona się zmienia, Jack… widziałam to na żywo. Kilka godzin temu. Zasługuje na pomoc. - nastała cisza. Żołnierz zamyślił się. Podrapał się po podbródku.

\- No dobra… co proponujecie?

Z ciemności wyrwało ją dziwne zimno na twarzy. Poczuła, że kaszle. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała, się, że ma mokrą twarz… Chciała wytrzeć oczy ręką… ale nie mogła. Coś ją blokowało. Potrząsnęła głową. Otworzyła oczy… stała przed nią znajoma postać. Trzymająca puste wiadro.

\- No, nareszcie... - usłyszała głos Talona. - Już się bałem, że stary, dobry, zimny kubeł wody tez Cię nie przebudzi. - powoli dochodziła do zmysłów. Czuła się… osłabiona. Jakby ktoś rozerwał ją na pół, a potem jakimś cudem poskładał. Wróciła do rzeczywistości, kiedy mężczyzna przed nią uklęknął. Pokiwał głową. - Wdowa, Wdowa… nie spodziewałem się tego po Tobie. Dołączyć do Overwatch? - skrzywił usta. - Gdzie popełniłem błąd? - Nie odpowiedziała. Tylko patrzyła się na niego gniewnie. On na nią pytającym wzrokiem. - No gdzie? - ciągle nic nie mówiła. W głosie Talona można było wyczuć frustrację. Po chwili złapał jej podbródek. - Odpowiesz? - 'Jak on śmie?' - pomyślała. Miała ochotę splunąć mu w twarz. Nie powstrzymała się. Zaraz po tym poczuła z tyłu ból, jakby ktoś zaczął ją łamać. Zawyła. - Zostaw - rozkazał spokojnym głosem, wycierając ślinę z twarzy. - Nie chcemy przecież, żeby ciało naszej najlepszej agentki zostało bardziej zmasakrowane, niż jest. Lekarze i tak będą mieli sporo do roboty.

\- Pieprz się. - syknęła, zdając sobie sprawę, jakie mają wobec jej plany. Talon w ułamku sekundy przyłożył jej w twarz. Nawet nie pisnęła. Nie chciała dać mu tej satysfakcji. Zamiast tego naprostowała twarz i znów w niego plunęła.

\- Przesadzasz. - odpowiedział, znacznie bardziej wkurzony. - Jeszcze raz to zrobisz…

\- To co? Zabijesz mnie? - zaśmiała się kpiąco, mimo, że nie czuła się na siłach, by to zrobić. Talon pokiwał głową.

\- Jesteś bezczelna… bo wiesz, ze Cię teraz nie skrzywdzę. I masz rację.

\- Oooo… robi się ciekawie. Mężczyzna, który śmieje się wszystkim twarz, zabija jakąkolwiek osobę dla kilku groszy, zmienia dobroduszną, niewinną kobietę w bezduszną zabójczynię, po latach lojalnej służby stara się ją utopić, a teraz siłą przywrócić do swoich… ma czelność mi mówić, że jestem bezczelna… a myślałam, że już mnie nic nie zaskoczy.

\- Fakt… kiedy Cię nie było, doszedłem do kilku wniosków. Między innymi, że to nie była twoja wina, że nie wykonywałaś zlecenia… po prostu wybrane przeze mnie cele były zbyt przewidywalne. A co do reszty… jakoś nie bardzo Ci to przeszkadzało…

\- Twój kwadratowy łeb też nie. - Talon przymrużył oczy.

\- Szefie… może jednak założyć jej te kajdany neuronowe?

\- Nie… jej stan nie jest zbyt dobry, użycie takiego sprzętu tylko go pogorszy. Myślę, że pora zaprowadzić ją do celi… będzie miała czas, żeby wszystko przemyśleć. Poza tym przestanę się denerwować… i pogadam z naukowcami. Same plusy. - wstał.

\- Rozkaz. - mężczyzna za Wdową zaczął ją odciągać.

\- Aaaa… jeszcze jedno. - Talon plunął jej w twarz. - Tak na pożegnanie. - wyszeptał. Odwrócił się i ruszył w drugą stronę.

już dłuższy czas stała jak słup soli. Wpatrując się w jedną z wielu zniszczonych ścian w tym budynku.

\- Hana… - zaczęła Łaska. - ...nie potrafiliśmy. - Koreanka zacisnęła pięści.

\- Kto to zrobił?

\- Szpon… ale…

\- Cholera… to musiał być on… - odwróciła się do agentów. - Każdego innego bym zgniotła… ale jego…. - pokiwała głową. - Czemu to nie może być ktoś inny…

\- Odbudujemy bazę. - wtrąciła Lena.- Jestem pewna. To… zwykłe ściany. Elektronika w porządku, ściany nośne też nie ucierpiały - Hana popatrzyła się na nią. - No c'mon, jesteśmy bohaterami, ratujemy świat! Co to dla nas taka ściana. - Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Nastała cisza. Po chwili Koreanka zaśmiała się. Potem westchnęła.

\- Dobrze… przynajmniej Hye nie będzie wkurzony, że jego robota nie poszła na marne. - Jesse wyszeptał coś do Jacka. Ten się do niego odwrócił i stanowczo zaprzeczył. Na to kowboj przewrócił oczyma.

\- Jesse, nie bądź głupi - powiedział żołnierz, gdy McCree podszedł bliżej do Hany.

\- A może przydałaby Ci się pomoc?

\- No co wy… nie tknę tej bazy. To wasza robota, więc…

\- Nie, ja nie o tym… ja o… Szponie. - przed chwilę nie reagowała. Odwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- ...mów dalej.

\- Porwali Wdowę. Wszyscy zgodnie sądzimy, że po to, by ponownie wyprać jej mózg… chcemy temu zapobiec. Trochę wsparcia by się przydało.

\- Chcecie ją odbić?

\- Dokładnie. - Hana pokiwała głową.

\- Odpada.

\- Boisz się? - kusił Jesse. Zaśmiała się.

\- Jest różnica między odwagą, a szaleństwem. Jestem na nich wściekła… ale porywanie się na bazę Szponu w kilka osób to samobójstwo. Nawet z takimi bohaterami, jak wy. Dodajmy do tego, że się was spodziewają… na pewno mają na uwadze, że Wdowa zdradziła wam pozycję jego placówki. Wybaczcie… nie, że nie chcę wam pomóc, albo nie lubię Wdowy… ale nie ma już dla niej nadziei. - nastała cisza. - Prawda jest brutalna… niestety.

\- Hana… - jęknął Łaska. - Nie dobijaj. - Koreanka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Właśnie o tym mówiłem. - powiedział Jack. - Porywanie się na Talona na szybko nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

\- Talona? - wtrąciła Hana.

\- Tak… głównodowodzący Szponu. - Koreanka otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Żartujesz… to wiarygodne źródła informacji?

\- Wdowa to zdradziła. - cisza.

\- To… dementuje nasze założenia. Spodziewaliśmy się, że dla każdego agenta wszystkie informacje nie są zdradzane.

\- Wątpię, by Wdowa była pierwszym lepszym agentem.

\- Ale zna nazwisko, czy też pseudonim głównodowodzącego… mimo, że jest tylko zabójczynią. Szpon nie powinien brać na siebie takiego ryzyka.

\- Nie mogłabyś po prostu przekazać twoim przyjaciołom z Armii pozycji Talona? Nie będziemy jej przecież przed Tobą skrywać.

\- Rząd Korei ma teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie… a przynajmniej tak mówią. - cisza.

\- No to… pozostaje tylko plan B. - powiedział Jesse.

\- Plan B? - spytała Hana.

\- Próbujemy porwać smerfetkę na najbliższej misji… i przywrócić jej pamięć.

\- Jeśli zostanie wyczyszczona, nie ma szans na jej odzyskanie.

\- Cóż… nasz stary znajomy zna kogoś, kto jest w stanie nam pomóc. - Koreanka przymrużyła oczy.

\- Ciekawe… chętnie bym go poznała.

\- To omnicki mnich. Niedawno krążyły historie, że potrafi czynić cuda… dosłownie.

\- Wierzy, że rozum nie jest jednoznaczny z duszą. - Wtrąciła Lena. Hana starała się to wszystko poukładać w głowie, żeby nadążyć za tą dwójką. - Więc jeśli nawet wyczyszczą jej pamięć… dusza pozostanie niezmienna.

\- Aaaaa… o to chodzi. Nie uważacie, że to zwykłe ploteczki?

\- Część z tych "ploteczek" pochodzi z miejsc, gdzie nie ma połączenia z internetem, a wymiana informacji ze światem zewnętrznym jest tak mała, że zwykłe plotki nie trafiłyby do nas z tamtego miejsca. Legenda o omnickim mnichu pochodzi z terenów, które nie komunikują się ze sobą w żaden sposób… ciekawe, czyż nie? - Hana ułożyła usta w dzióbek.

\- Chcecie tego spróbować? A co z Amélie?

\- Doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie cieszyłaby się za bardzo swoim życiem, gdyby poznała wszystkie fakty. - popatrzyła się na Łaskę.

\- Wierzysz w to? - Białowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To jedyny ratunek dla Wdowy… mimo wszystko warto spróbować.

\- A więc… zasadzacie się na nią? Skąd będziecie wiedzieć, kto będzie jej następnym celem?

\- Nie będziemy… ale daliśmy radę wcześniej, damy radę teraz. - cisza.

\- Spróbuję zorganizować wam kilka zautomatyzowanych mechów do pomocy… ale niczego nie obiecuję.

\- Tylko nie bojowych. - wtrąciła Lena. - Są do bani… Wdowa z łatwością by od nich uciekła. Załatw śledzące.

\- Ależ jesteś wybredna... Ale postaram się

\- Lena, Lena… odkąd stałaś się typem przywódcy? - spytał Jesse.

\- Jack się ze mną zgodzi. Bojówki nic jej nie zrobią. Załatwi je i jeszcze na spokojnie wykona zlecenie… nie będzie z nich pożytku.

\- Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twój plan ma jeden zgrzyt… cel Wdowy zginie.

\- Niekoniecznie… jeśli śledziki namierzą ją, my przekażemy tą informację dalej, w postaci anonimowego cynku. YoungIT się do tego przyda.

\- To… dobry plan. - powiedział Jack. Czuł się nieco zakłopotany zdając sobie sprawę, że nie wpadł na niego pierwszy.

\- A widzisz… też potrafię pomyśleć. - uśmiechnęła się

\- Wdowa? Słyszysz mnie? - usłyszała głos. Powoli otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła przed sobą Talona. Leżała na jakimś zimnym, metalowym stole. A z boku dochodziły dźwięki pracy androida medycznego. Czuła się… dziwnie.

\- Słyszę.

\- Świetnie. - Talon uśmiechnął się. - Baliśmy się, że druga operacja się nie powiedzie… więc muszę się spytać. Jak się czujesz?

\- Będę żyła. - odpowiedziała szorstko. Podniosła się. - Co się stało? Nic nie pamiętam...

\- Miałaś małe problemy z programowaniem. Zaczęłaś robić rzeczy, których nie przewidzieliśmy. Ale spokojnie… odnowiliśmy program. Tym razem z większą dokładnością. - popatrzył się na naukowców, którzy za nią stali. - Panowie… udało się. - kilku z nich zaczęło bić brawa. Samym sobie… albo Wdowie. Raczej to pierwsze.

\- Ile czasu to trwało? Dwie, trzy godziny?

\- Oj… kilka dobrych tygodni. Mimo złamanego programowania cały czas kierowałaś się logiką.

\- Fascynujące, prawda? - spytał jeden z lekarzy. Wdowa przekręciła oczami.

\- Podczas tego okresu podjęłaś wiele ciekawych decyzji… które jednak podczas ponownego programowania uległy wymazaniu. Przypomnieć Ci je? - 'Chwila prawdy' - pomyślał Talon.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodzi mnie to. - uśmiechnął się. - 'Jak zawsze.'

\- Dobrze. Im mniej pytań, tym lepiej. A teraz… - wyjął kopertę. - część właściwa.

 **Ba-dum! Tsssss! Już wkrótce finał, myślę że jeszcze z 3, 4 rozdziały :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Powoli zbliżamy się do końca historii :)**

Kilka tygodni później…

\- Ej! Przestań! - syknął Jesse.

\- No dobra, dobra… - odpowiedziała Lena. Po dłuższej chwili ponownie rzuciła w niego kamyczkiem. Westchnął.

\- Nudzisz się, co?

\- Siedzimy tu już prawie miesiąc… a a Wdowie ani widu, ani słychu.

\- Wiedziałem, że to fatalny pomysł - usłyszeli głos Jacka. - Talon ma pewnie jakiś interes w dzisiejszych konfliktach… i trzyma nas na sznurku. Wie, że nie zajmiemy się resztą, dopóki jej nie złapiemy.

\- Dobrze, że na razie świat się uspokoił.

\- To tylko kwestia czasu… niby nic się nie dzieje, ale w Rosji jest coraz goręcej… wojna wybuchnie. To pewne.

\- Chyba, że się nas przestraszyli.

\- Ruscy? - zaśmiał się. - Wątpię. - i znów nastała cisza. W końcu Lena ponownie rzuciła kamieniem.

\- No, Jesse… rozmawiaj ze mną… bo tu zasnę.

\- Powinnaś…. teraz moja zmiana.

\- No wieeeeem... ale… - nagle usłyszeli dźwięk alarmu.

\- Też to słyszycie?

\- Tak, mamy sygnał.

\- Winston?

\- Jest najbliżej Leny i Jessiego… znowu.

\- O proszę… mamy szczęście.

\- Przesyłam sygnał z nawigatora na wasz hologram. - McCree wyjął emiter z kieszeni.

\- Mamy to. Kurcze, 80 kilometrów stąd… jesteś pewien, że jesteśmy najbliżej?

\- Nie narzekajcie, tylko jedźcie… zanim wam ucieknie - usłyszeli głos Hany.

\- No dobra… jedziemy. - zeskoczyli z sypiącego się budynku, usiedli na śmigaczach i pomknęli w stronę sygnału.

\- Jesteście pewni, że zagrożenie jest realne? - Wdowa podsłuchiwała częstotliwość ochroniarzy.

\- Cynk pochodzi z wiarygodnego źródła. Przeczesać dachy. - 'Świetnie… po prostu świetnie. Pierwsze zlecenie i już masz problemy. Brawo' - użyła kotwiczki, by szybko zmienić pozycję. - 'Dobra, nie wszystko stracone… nie wiedzą, gdzie jestem. Może dam radę ustrzelić go przez okno… chociaż teraz liczenie na szczęście to idiotyzm. Jego ochrona nie popełnia takich głupich błędów.' - przez dłuższą chwilę została wcelowana w budynek. Co jakiś czas odwracała się, by zobaczyć, by upewnić się, czy ktoś jej nie wykrył. - 'Ktoś mnie śledzi?' - rozglądała się używając wizjera. Nic nie wykrywał… ale czuła, że coś jest nie tak. A instynkt zwykle jej nie zawodził. - 'Dobra, to nie ma sensu… uspokoiło się, ale przez dłuższy czas i tak się nie pokarze. Dopiero, gdy upewni się, że jest bezpiecznie. Nie wejdzie pod celownik… sama muszę do niego przyjść.' - Nienawidziła takich sytuacji. To wejście do jaskini lwa… ale nie miała wyboru. Nowe programowanie, jakie otrzymała, nie miało litości. Zlecenie ponad wszystko. Mogła odpuszczać tylko, jeśli wykonanie go było niemożliwe. Naprawdę niemożliwe. Oczywiście zakładało też, że Wdowa nie widziała w tym nic dziwnego, a nawet nie zauważyła zmian swojego podejścia… tak, dokładnie taką władzę miał Talon. Gdyby teraz nagle wszystko sobie przypomniała, i chciała go zabić, prawdopodobnie przyszłaby do niego i zamiast go zastrzelić powiedziałaby mu, że trzeba jej ponownie zresetować pamięć. A najgorsze, że program uniemożliwiał jej zobaczenie tego.

Zeszła na dół. Rozejrzała się używając wizjera. Wszyscy byli wewnątrz… nikogo dookoła. Wtedy w głowie zaświeciła się lampka. - 'Wentylacja...' - pojawiło się w jej myślach. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale miała uczucie, że już to stosowała… dlatego na to wpadła. Ale ta myśl po raz kolejny zanikła. - 'No dobra… nie jest to głupi pomysł… Plan budynku' - wizjer pokazał jej całość w 3D. I znowu miała wrażenie déjà vu… i znowu szybko zniknęło. - 'Nie ma co się tym przejmować...' - znalazła wejście do wentylacji. Ruszyła w jego kierunku. Upewniając się, że nie jest śledzona. Wizjer zapewniał ją, że nie. Prawie doszła do krat wentylacyjnych… aż tu nagle coś się przed nią pojawiło. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, kiedy zobaczyła, co… a raczej kto to. Smuga

\- Co porabiasz? - spytała tym swoim beztroskim, irytującym głosikiem.

\- Nie mam czasu na rozmowę. - wycelowała w nią i od razu strzeliła. Jednak Lena w ostatniej chwili mignęła w prawo.

\- Gdzie się podziała twój Trash talk? - Złotooka nie odpowiedziała, tylko oddała kolejny strzał. Nie trafiła. Lena pojawiła się tuż przed nią. - No dalej… - Wdowa szybkim ruchem uderzyła Smugę… no, prawie. Zdążyła się przenieść. - Ej no, to nie odłączna część walki z Tobą. - usłyszała głos za sobą. Odwróciła się. - 'Jak to możliwe… walczyłam z nią tylko raz. Skąd zna moje ruchy?' - Nagle poczuła, jak coś wbija jej się w plecy. Spojrzała w tył. Zobaczyła kowboja z pistoletem, którego broń była daleko do rewolweru. Osłabła. - 'Nie… niemożliwe...' - upadła

Lena otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- ...co?

\- Co...co? - spytał Jesse.

\- Tak łatwo poszło…

\- Przecież poznałaś jej styl walki, nie ma się czemu dziwić. W dodatku jest nas dwoje. - skrzywiła usta.

\- Ale… było jakoś tak… dziwnie. W ogóle się nie odzywała.

\- Widocznie była zmotywowana do działania. Wiesz, te zlecenie było prawie niemożliwe do wykonania, w sytuacji, której była. - Śmigacz automatycznie podleciał do Jessiego. - Nic dziwnego, że postanowiła się nie rozpraszać. - wyjął kajdanki neuronowe.

\- Tak… za to dziwne jest to, że postanowiła się go podjąć. Byłam pewna, że sobie odpuści. I będziemy musieli ją złapać w drodze do Talona.

\- A może to nowy program? Zabronił jej się wycofywać? - zakuł Wdowę.

\- Być może… nie mam pojęcia.

\- Dobra… z tego, co pamiętam, na nią te strzałki działają na maks kilka minut… poczekajmy, aż się ocknie. Nie chcę mi się jej targać.

'Nie wierzę… pierwsze zlecenie...' - pokiwała głową. - 'Co się ze mną dzieje?' - przez chwilę przeleciało jej przez głowę, że to wina nowego oprogramowania. Ale przeanalizowała swoje ruchy… i uznała, że to nie to.

\- Nikt was nie śledzi - usłyszała głos Jacka. I znów te dziwne uczucie, jakby go gdzieś słyszała… - Tak przynajmniej wskazuje radar. - Nie zauważyła, kiedy Lena do niej podeszła. Spojrzała się na nią uważnie. Po chwili dała jej smutny uśmiech.

\- Cześć. - Wdowa przekręciła oczyma. - Pamiętasz mnie… prawda?

\- Takiej buźki nie da się zapomnieć. - odpowiedziała szorstko.

\- A mnie? - Wtrącił Jesse. - Złotooka przymrużyła oczy. - Noooo, smerfetko… jak to nie? Niemożliwe. - Złotooka zaśmiała się.

\- Na kogo trafiłam? - powiedziała na głos. - Byłą bohaterkę awanturniczkę i stukniętego kowboja… - Jesse spojrzał się na Lenę.

\- No… to już wiemy, od którego momentu wymazali jej pamięć.

\- Racja… pamięta pierwsze spotkanie ze mną, ale nie Ciebie i reorganizację Overwatch… to wystarczający punkt odniesienia. - 'Reorganizacja Overwatch… ciekawe… Talon pewnie by się tym zainteresował.' - A może po prostu pokażemy jej nagrania z kamer? Albo…

\- To nic nie da… nawet, gdyby sobie wszystko przypomniała, to miałaby to gdzieś, i dalej zabijała. Być może odwróciłaby się przeciwko Talonowi… ale na pewno nie przystałaby z nami. - Wdowa cały czas słuchała ich rozmowy i starała się wyciągnąć jakiekolwiek, wartościowe informacje.

\- Racja… bez Zenyatty się nie obejdzie.

\- Oooo… nauczyłeś się tego imienia? - Jesse uśmiechnął się.

\- Ostatnio miałem tyle kontaktu z Genjim, że trudno, bym je zapomniał. W każdym razie sądzi, że da radę… zobaczymy. - Wdowa subtelnie zaśmiała się. To przykuło uwagę dwójki.

\- Hmmmm?

\- Łudzicie się, że odzyskacie Amélie? - Smuga uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Tak… nic nie pamięta.

Cisza. Nie słyszał nic, prócz okazjonalnego bicia wody o skały. Aż tu nagle… pukanie.

\- Proszę. - drzwi otworzyły się. Wszedł jeden z jego agentów. - O co chodzi?

\- Straciliśmy połączenie z Wdową. Nie reaguje na sygnały. - Talon westchnął.

\- Jak… to jest możliwe? Zapewnili mnie, że programowanie przeszło pomyślnie.

\- Wysłaliśmy jednostki do ostatniego miejsca zgłoszenia… wtyczki z policji. Przeszukają teren i zdadzą raport.

\- Dobrze, możesz odejść. - Po chwili znowu został sam. Wstał. Jednym ruchem zrzucił wszystko, co było na biurku. Zacisnął pięści - 'Wdowa, do jasnej cholery… co się z Tobą dzieje?!' - wcisnął przycisk uaktywniający mikrofon.

\- Słucham.

\- Przygotuj oddział… mam przeczucie, że będziemy go potrzebowali. Jeśli to Overwatch… zgnieciemy ich z powierzchni ziemi. Nie zawahamy się, jak poprzednio. - cisza.

\- Nie orientuję się w sytuacji… ale przygotuję ludzi. - rozłączył się.

\- I co? - spytał Jack, wchodząc do środa. Jesse odwrócił się od lustra weneckiego.

\- A co ma być? - Kazałeś mi tu siedzieć i ją obserwować… nic nie robi. Mówiłem. Mogliśmy sobie usiąść, pogadać, zacząć odremontowywać część ośrodka… ale nie…

\- Nie narzekaj. - popatrzył się na Wdowę. - Zaraz będzie.

\- To co tu robisz? - Jack wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz… nie potrafię zrobić dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Poza tym z Genjim nie miałem dobrych kontaktów. Tylko Lena i Angela potrafiły z nim rozmawiać. Lena, ze względu na swój charakter, a Angela… cóż… uratowała go. - spojrzał na złotooką. - Co robiła?

\- Nic. Siedziała, leżała, chodziła w tą i tamtą… ani razu nie skupiła oczu na lustrze. Ten jej spokój czasami mnie przeraża. Ja bym oszalał z nudów… a ona… - skrzywił usta.

\- Tak ją zaprogramowano. Szpon traktuje ją jak maszynę do zabijania, nic więcej. Jest odporna na hipnozę… jeśli czegoś nie chce powiedzieć, to nie powie. Nieważne, co z nią zrobisz.

\- Chyba, że masz taką wiedzę, jak uczeni Talona - Jack udał, że tego nie słyszał.

\- Potrzebuje mniej powietrza, ręce się jej praktycznie nie trzęsą, czas reakcji szybszy niż u pilota, wzrok ostry jak brzytwa...

\- Dobra, nie zakochaj się. - wtrącił z uśmieszkiem Jesse.

Tymczasem Lena i Łaska siedziały w głównym pokoju. Atmosfera wydawała się… napięta.

\- Denerwujesz się? - Białowłosa przerwała ciszę.

\- Zauważyłaś...

\- To było pytanie.

\- Aaaa… - Smuga zaczerwieniła się lekko. - Tak... denerwuję się. W końcu to moje pierwsze spotkanie z omnickim mnichem. Do niedawna nie wiedziałam, że ktoś taki w ogóle istnieje.

\- Uważaj na słowa… nie wiadomo, jak zrozumie niektóre wyrażenia.

\- Nie przesadzaj… był wśród ludzi nie raz. Stereotypowe myślenie.

\- Ostrożności nigdy nie za wiele. - Nagle czerwona lampka nad drzwiami zaświeciła się na zielono. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły. Zobaczyły starego przyjaciela, Genjiego. Łaska uśmiechnęła się lekko. Podeszła do niego i delikatnie przytuliła.

\- Nie musisz udawać.

\- Udawać? Czego? - puściła go. - To, że masz metalowe ciało nie oznacza, że nie cieszę się twój widok.

\- To znaczy, że nie mogę Cię udusić? - Wtrąciła Lena. Gdyby mógł, uśmiechnąłby się.

\- Bez przesady…

\- Ach… te twoje treningi ninja sprawiły, że jesteś zbyt spokojny. - Objęła go - Wow… zimny jesteś.

\- Spodziewałaś się ogrzewania?

\- Nie, tylko… ach, nieważne. - puściła go.

\- No, to skoro tą część mamy już za sobą… - odsunął się. - ...przedstawiam wam Zenyattę. - kobiety otworzyły szeroko oczy. Do środka dosłownie wleciał Omnik, ubrany w niestandardowe szaty, dookoła niego latały dziwne kule... siedział po turecku. No… nie siedział, gdyż siedzieć trzeba na czymś. Spokojnie unosił się nad ziemią. Ukłonił się lekko Lenie, a następnie Łasce.

\- No, na co czekasz… - wyszeptała Smuga. - Zaczynaj.

\- Ja? To był twój pomysł. - Ciemnowłosa otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć… ale nie wiedziała, co. Spojrzała się na Zenyattę, który cały czas patrzył się na nie, definitywnie czegoś oczekując. Lena zrobiła krok do przodu. Pokłoniła mu się.

\- ...Dzień dobry. - Genji strzelił facepalma. - Znaczy… Witaj. - Omnik przytaknął.

\- Witaj, dziecko. Ty i twoi przyjaciele zwróciliście się do mnie o pomoc. Podobno w bardzo ważnej sprawie. Zamieniam się w słuch. - Smuga skrzywiła usta.

\- Hmmm… no dobrze… - I Lena powiedziała mu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć. Starała się dokładnie oddawać fragmenty, w których tłumaczyła, co działo się z Wdową. Omnik tylko słuchał. Co jakiś czas zadając pytanie, na które potrafiła, lub nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Czasem kiwał głową, czasem nie. - ... teraz jest tu, w pokoju obok. - Zenyatta nie reagował.

\- Hmmmm… pokażmy mu. - podpowiedziała Łaska. - Tędy - wskazała mu drogę.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

\- O, jesteście. Czy metalowy mniszek posta… - przerwał, gdy zobaczył dwie postaci, których się tu nie spodziewał, jedną nieznaną.

\- I mnie również miło poznać. - Zenyatta wykonał ukłon. Jesse zaczerwienił się. Sztywno odwzajemnił gest. Po chwili Omnik popatrzył się na Wdowę, która była za lustrem. Domyślił się, że to o nią chodzi.

\- Chciałbym z nią pobyć na osobności.

\- Wybacz… - wtrącił Jack. - ...ale to zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Zaufaj mu. - powiedział Genji. - Wie, co robi. - Nastała cisza. Żołnierz podrapał się po podbródku.

\- Ech… no dobra. Tylko mi tu nie zgiń.

\- Jack! - syknęła Łaska.

\- Będziemy siedzieć tutaj, przy terminalu... gdyby coś się stało, zainterweniujemy. - Zenyatta delikatnie kiwnął głową.

\- Mówiąc na osobności… miałem na myśli na osobności. - cisza.

\- Mówię Ci, wie, co robi. - powtórzył Genji. Jack westchnął.

\- Może Cię chociaż obserwować komputer? - Omnik przytaknął. - Świetnie… przynajmniej tyle. - skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

 **Już zaraz finał :) Najprawdopodobniej opublikuję jeszcze tylko jeden, większy chapter... albo dwa, zależy jak mi pójdzie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ups... znowu się zapomniało :/ No nic... macie tutaj ostatni rozdział tego oppowiadania. Planowałem dwa... ale moja wina, że po raz którś z kolei zapomniałem o publikacji, więc publikuję jeden, większy. Miłego czytania :)**

Drzwi otworzyły się. - 'Hmmm… czyżby sobie o mnie przypomnieli?' - spojrzała się w stronę wejścia. Zobaczyła wlatującego Omnika. Zaśmiała się. - 'No proszę… już mam zwidy?' - Wdowa zaczęła wstawać.

\- Nie kłopocz się. - Zenyatta przemówił spokojnym głosem. Złotooka popatrzyła się na niego. Ale i tak wstała. Po co miała słuchać… czegoś takiego.

\- Kim jesteś? I co to za sztuczka. - przymrużyła oczy. - Wydajesz się znajomy… nie zabiłam Cię kiedyś? Chociaż… cholera, wy Omnicy jesteście tacy podobni… do złudzenia przypominasz… no, tego… Mandattę?

\- Mondattę. - poprawił ją spokojnym głosem - Wielka szkoda, że byłaś do tego zmuszona… jego strata to dla nas niemożliwy ból.

\- Tak? - uśmiechnęła się, zdziwiona, że nie wywołało to u niego wściekłości.

\- Był… symbolem. Symbolem jedności człowieka i Omnika.

\- Ciekawe… całe szczęście, że natrafiło się na niego zlecenie. - spojrzała się na lustro weneckie. - Co próbujesz osiągnąć?

\- Nie martw się, dziecko… - odpowiedział kojącym głosem. - niedługo odzyskasz pamięć.

\- Oooo, do tego to zmierza. - pokiwała głową. - Nie poinformowano Cię dobrze. Zostałam… - Omnik powoli uniósł rękę, sugerując, by się uciszyła. Wdowa uniosła brew.

\- Spokojnie...nie denerwuj się. Połóż się, proszę - wskazał na łóżko.

\- Nie zamierzam słuchać jakiejś… - Zenyatta szybkim, ale płynnym ruchem wykonał gest ręką. Jedna kula wyszła z orbity i zatrzymała się w powietrzu. Zaczęła świecić tajemniczym, zielonym światłem, w stronę Wdowy, przykuwając jej uwagę. - Nalegam. - Poczuła, że jej mięśnie wiotczeją.

\- Coooo… - nie zdążyła dokończyć. Słabo opadła na metalowe łóżko.

\- Dobrze… bardzo dobrze. - 'Co.. się dzieje?' - myślała - 'Jestem… w transie? Niemożliwe...' - po chwili zgubiła swoje myśli. - Moje dziecko… spójrz w źródła światła… i powiedz, co widzisz. - Złotooka delikatnie otworzył usta.

\- Wi… Widzę… - w tym momencie rozległ się głośny dźwięk.

\- Co do… - zanim Jack skończył, sufit zaczął się zawalać. Wszyscy przed drzwiami rzucili się na bok. - W mordę! - pierwszy wstał Jesse. Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je.

\- Zenyatta! Przerwij to! - Jednak Omnik nie reagował. - Zenyatta!

\- Za późno. - odciągnął go Genji. - Nie może. Musimy go bronić.

\- Ale…

\- Jeśli zrobi to teraz, nie odzyskacie jej. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. - podniósł głos. Spojrzał się na Jacka.

\- ...Zgoda. - kolejny wybuch. - Zostaję z Jessim i Genjim, reszta ogarnia, co się dzieje… tylko defensywnie! Jakimś cudem ominęli radary. - Reszta agentów w mgnieniu oka rozdzieliła się i poszła w swoją stronę.

\- Zaraz… zostajemy?

\- Nasze sprzęty ich nie wykryły… myślę, że mieli wystarczająco czasu, żeby przygotować atak. Jeśli jakimś cudem się tu przedostaną… musimy go jakoś obronić. - wychylił się, by spojrzeć na Omnika. Nie przerywał swoich akcji. Dalej trzymał Wdowę w transie, dalej pod nosem mówił coś tak cicho, że nie można było usłyszeć… mimo, że co chwilę nastawała cisza. A gdy jej nie było... odgłosy wystrzeliwanych pocisków wypełniały to miejsce. Z różnych stron. - Czekają, aż się wychylimy… mam nadzieję, że tym razem mnie posłuchają i będą czekali na atak, zamiast się podstawiać...

\- Złe wieści - usłyszeli głos Winstona. - Rozwalili zagłuszacz pionowy. Mogą…

\- Wiem, co to oznacza. - przerwał Jack. - Tak myślałem… chcą zrobić desant do samego środka bazy. - nagle ze strony sufitu usłyszeli stłumiony dźwięk łopat. - Będzie abordaż… niedobrze. - mężczyźni ruszyli w stronę czegokolwiek, co mogłoby posłużyć za osłonę… został tylko Genji.

\- Hej! Skryj się!

\- Nie… mam lepszy pomysł. - schował się za jedną ze ścian.

\- Nie czas na trening ninja, te karabiny rozszarpią Cię na strzępy! - Genji zignorował te uwagi. Nie minęła sekunda, a coś rozsadziło sufit, betonowy gruz opadł z olbrzymim impetem na ziemię. Jesse i Jack schowali się za osłoną, licząc, że unikną odłamków.

\- Co z Genjim? Żyje?

\- Osłaniaj mnie. - McCree wychylił się na drobną chwilę.

\- I?

\- Za krótko, jeszcze raz. - ponownie to zrobił, tym razem na ułamek sekundy dłużej. - Kurz wszystko przysłania… ale widziałem gasnące światła jego kombinezonu. Żyje.

\- A Szpon?

\- Mówię, że nic nie widzę w tym dymie…

\- No dobra...na trzy… raz, dwa…

\- Trzy! - wychylili się i zaczęli strzelać ładunkami usypiającymi na ślepo, wiedząc, że Genjiemu i tak nic się nie stanie. W pewnym momencie jednak z trzech różnych miejsc w jednej chwili wychylili się agenci Talona, ostrzeliwując osłony. - Cholera… - Jesse rzucił pistolety na podłogę. - Mam tego dość! - wyjął obydwa rewolwery.

\- Zgłupiałeś?!

\- Wolałbyś, żeby nas tu zabili? Mają pancerze, nic nie wskóramy tymi pistolecikami! - Jack chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale kowboj nie dał mu nawet zacząć.

\- Później będzie czas na rozterki… a teraz… - poprawił kapelusz. W ułamku sekundy wychylił się. - Wybaczcie… - powiedział mrocznym głosem - ...wybiło południe. - zaczął oddawać strzały.

Poleciały zasłony dymne, a nawet kilka granatów w stronę strzałów.

\- Ludzie zaczęli padać jak trupy… ktoś wychylał się na nich i zanim zareagowali, ten już oddawał strzały. Z rewolweru. Odepchnęliśmy ich… ale straciliśmy ponad połowę ludzi. Któryś z nich się ostro wkurzył. - 'McCree...' - pomyślał Talon, nasłuchując radia. Zacisnął pięści. - Jest już bezpiecznie… może szef zejść.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Na stówę. - Talon złapał się za linę i zaczął się zsuwać. Był w formie komandosa… dla niego to nie pierwszy taki zjazd. Po chwili wylądował na ziemi. Nosił ten sam strój, co reszta żołnierzy, jednak miał lepszej jakości pancerz oraz posiadał dodatkową warstwę antystatyczną, która zapewniała ochronę przed elektrycznością. Otrzepał spodnie.

\- Na 3? - spytał Jesse.

\- Na moje 3!

\- Dobra… odliczaj.

\- Raz, dwa… trzy! - wychylili się i oddali kilka strzałów, znowu się schowali.

\- Cholera! Mówiłeś, że jest bezpiecznie! - usłyszeli głos od strony agentów Talona. Potem szybkie kroki.

\- Szarżują… odpuszczamy. - powiedział Jack.

\- Ale…

\- Zmienimy pozycję w ułamku sekundy… jest szansa, że nie wejdą do Zenyatty, zanim to zrobimy. - Jesse przełknął ślinę.

\- No dobra… na trzy…

\- Na "trzy", a nie na skończenie "trzy"! Raz, dwa… trzy! - zrobili przewrót, przemykając najszybciej jak mogli przez wejście do korytarza, w którym biegli agenci Talona. Oddali kilka strzałów, ale żaden nie trafił.

\- Zmieniają pozycję, szefie. - Talon spojrzał się na drzwi, za którymi siedział Zenyatta.

\- Nie bez powodu się tutaj ustawili. Zbyt ryzykownie… czegoś bronili. - uzbroił pistolet i wcelował w wejście. Podszedł do niego. Po chwili z wielką siłą kopnął w miejsce przy klamce. Drzwi otworzyły się. Zobaczył, co jest w środku… i ogarnął go szok. - 'Co?!' - pomyślał. Przed sobą widział jakąś maszynę, która wyglądała, jakby hipnotyzowała Wdowę. - 'O, nie… nie tym razem...' - Zdziwienie w mgnieniu oka zmieniło się w gniew. W ułamku sekundy wycelował w głowę Omnika. Strzelił. Pocisk trafił prosto w głowę. Rozległ się przerażający dźwięk… coś jak zakłócony krzyk umierającego mężczyzny. Boleśnie umierającego. Kula święcąca się na zielono upadła, podobnie jak reszta. Podobnie jak on. Talon podbiegł do maszyny i z całej siły kopnął ją w głowę. Plunął na niego. Spojrzał się na kobietę

\- ...Wdowa? - spytał się ostrożnie. Nie reagowała. Zamiast złotego koloru oczu, miała zielony odcień. usta delikatnie otwarte. - Wdowa! - szturchnął ją. Ciągle żadnej reakcji.

\- Nieeee! - usłyszał stłumiony krzyk ze strony lustra weneckiego. W mgnieniu oka rozbiło się. Talon zobaczył kogoś, kogo się tu nie spodziewał. Genjiego. Cyborg rzucił szybko trzy shurikeny w stronę systemu zabezpieczającego wejście. Wywołał awarię, przez co drzwi zablokowały się. Talon w mgnieniu oka wycelował w głowę… ale nim zdążył strzelić, Genji odskoczył. W ułamku sekundy skoczył na niego i z olbrzymim impetem przycisnął do ściany. Mężczyzna przez chwilę czuł, jakby ktoś miażdżył mu płuca.

\- Achhh… - Cyborg rzucił nim o podłogę. Zaczął go dusić.

\- Cholera, szybciej z tymi drzwiami! - doszedł głos jednego z agentów Talona zza drzwi.

\- Nie zasługujesz na śmierć od miecza! - krzyknął. - Zgniotę Cię, zgniotę Cię jak… - nagle coś go złapało z tyłu. Nim zdążył zareagować, rzuciło nim w stronę lustra weneckiego, prosto do pokoju obserwacyjnego.

\- ...Wdowa? - spytał ze zdziwieniem Talon. Zobaczył, jak kobieta z pozycji stojącej osunęła się na podłogę, zaciskając mocno oczy i uciskając zatoki. Otrząsnął się. Sięgnął po pistolet i wycelował w podnoszącego się Genjiego. Strzelił. Trafił prosto w pierś, gdzie było umieszczone źródło zasilania.

\- Ach! - powoli zaczął tracić siły.

\- Nie… nie, nie ter… - skonał. Został pokonany.

\- Za wami! - usłyszał Talon zza drzwi. - 'Cholera… McCree i żołnierzyk się przebijają.' - wstał z podłogi. Podszedł do Wdowy, która wciąż wyglądała, jakby przeszywał ją niemożliwy ból… i najprawdopodobniej tak było.

\- Wdowa? Możesz walczyć? Dobrze się czujesz?

\- ...bywało lepiej. - otworzyła na sekundę oczy, żeby zobaczyć, co z Genjim. - Nie żyje?

\- Żyje… jego kombinezon przeszedł w tryb podtrzymywania życia. - zerknęła na Omnika z przedziurawioną głową. Po chwili zacisnęła oczy.

\- Cholera… to on mi o zrobił… kazał mi mówić, co widzę… nic nie pamiętam, ja…

\- Nie czas na to - Talon zdjął plecak. - Zaraz zrobi się gorąco. - wyjął snajperkę, będącą identyczną kopią jej starej broni, wizjer i kotwiczkę. - W twoim ciele nie ma miejsca na anatomiczne niedogodności, rozumiesz? - przytaknęła, kiedy mężczyzna wpasował nowy hak. - Dobra… - założył jej wizjer na głowę i włożył w ręce snajperkę. - Wycieraj te łzy… i do boju. - Przetarła oczy. Powoli zaczynała dochodzić do siebie… widziała coraz lepiej, odzyskiwała nad sobą kontrolę. Wstała z miejsca.

\- Odciągnę tą dwójkę zza drzwi… pomożesz mi. Potem zmiataj do najbliższej hali, pomóżesz naszym.

\- Chłopaki, niedobrze! - usłyszeli głos Leny.

\- Lena?! Co ty tu robisz? - spytał Jesse.

\- Przejęli moją część… są zbyt dobrze przygotowani. Zatrzymałam ich na chwilę… ale kilkanaście minut i się uwolnią. - w trójkę zaczęli kłaść kolejnych agentów.

\- Załatwimy ich tu i pomożemy reszcie. - powiedział Jack. - Jak tylko zabezpieczymy Zenyattę. A, i jeszcze, jakbyś nie zauważyła… znoszę "niezabijalność". - 'Nie da się tego inaczej zrobić' - pomyślała Lena, kiedy obezwładniła ostatniego.

\- Jasne… rozumiem. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

\- Dobra, musimy sprawdzić, co… - drzwi otworzyły się, co trochę zaskoczyło trójkę. Za nimi stała postać napakowana uzbrojeniem i pancerzem. W rękach trzymała karabin bojowy. A za nim… Zenyatta. Martwy. Wszyscy w sercach poczuli… pustkę. Widzieli wiele śmierci… ale ta zaskoczyła ich, jak żadna inna.

\- Wdowa! - krzyknęła Lena zauważając, jak złotooka przebiegła obok Talona. Ten, widząc ich twarze, przybrał diabelski uśmieszek.

\- Jest moja - wyszeptał. W ułamku sekundy zaczął strzelać w ich stronę. Na szczęście zdążyli się schować.

\- Nie jest dobrze. - powiedział Jesse.

\- Nie… nie jest… - jęknęła Lena. Słychać było, że jest na granicy rozpaczy.

\- Możemy jeszcze go pomścić. - powiedział Jack. - Unieruchomimy Wdowę i w pojedynkę go pokonamy. No już, jedziemy z tym, później będziecie się zamartwiać! - nagle usłyszeli kroki ciężkich butów, nadciągających z drugiej strony.

\- W pojedynkę, tak?

\- Angela, brak odpowiedzi od Jacka i Jessiego! Hana przyleciała, ale nie chce mnie słuchać… poleciała w pierwsze lepsze miejsce, a oni mogą mieć kłopoty!

\- Co ty nie powiesz?! - krzyknęła Łaska, unikając pocisków. - My z Torbjörnem nie mamy lepiej!

\- Zniszczyli wszystkie wieżyczki! - krzyknął architekt, próbując skonstruować nową.

\- To nic nie da, wycofujemy się! Zawalimy wejście, powstrzyma ich to chociaż na chwilę! - oboje zaczęli się cofać. Przebiegli do drzwi szybciej, niż myśleli, że dadzą radę. Wysadzili je. Skały upadły ułamek sekundy po tym, jak weszli do środka. Zdyszana Łaska przyłożyła palec do słuchawki. - Nie uda się! Idziemy po resztę, ewakuujemy się! - zero odpowiedzi. - Winston? - nagle coś wybuchło, tuż obok nich. Stracili przytomność.

Zaczęła odzyskiwać zmysły. Cicho jęknęła. Poczuła, że leży na boku. Zacisnęła oczy. Obróciła się na plecy i powoli je otworzyła. Zobaczyła ciemny sufit, a wokół siebie czuła obecność innych. Na jej twarzy pojawił się szok, gdy przypomniała sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Z pozycji leżącej wystrzeliła na siedzącą, jej oddech znacznie bardziej spłycony. Poznawała to miejsce… więzienna cela w ich bazie. Problem polegał na tym, że znajdowała się po innej stronie pola siłowego, niż zwykle.

\- O… obudziłaś się. - usłyszała z boku głos Leny. Siedziała obok niej. Głos miała spokojny, ale na twarzy było widać zmartwienie i trochę strachu. - Zastanawialiśmy się, czy Cię nie obudzić… ale postanowiliśmy dać Ci odpocząć.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie widać? - wtrąciła Hana. - Przejęli całą bazę. I zamknęli nas w jednej celi z polem siłowym. - Łaska przełknęła ślinę.

\- Tak… wiem, co myślisz. - powiedział Jack. - "Przyszli z Wariatkowa i już przez nich dwa razy zniszczyli mi bazę… w dodatku mnie zamknęli."

\- Nie o to chodzi…

\- Nie mów, że się nie gniewasz.

\- Nie gniewam się? - zaśmiała się. - Jestem wściekła. Gdybym kierowała się emocjami tak bardzo jak niektórzy, już bym was rozszarpała… ale macie szczęście, że potrafię zachować zimną krew.

\- Oho… czuć mądrości Mondatty.

\- Jack... Co Cię stało? - spytała białowłosa, gdy zobaczyła, że żołnierz siedzi, opierając się o ścianę i uciskając bok.

\- Nic takiego. Przejdzie.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno.

\- Później go opatrzysz. - wtrącił Torbjörn. - Teraz musimy się stąd wydostać.

\- Jak niby? Rozbroili nas, a pole siłowe nie przepuszcza żadnych ciał większych od szczura… nic nie zdziałamy. Jedyna nadzieja w Jessim. - Białowłosa rozejrzała się dookoła. Faktycznie, nie było go tu.

\- Gdzie jest?

\- Uciekł - odpowiedziała Lena. - nasz złapali, ale on zdołał się wymknąć. Między innymi dlatego nikt nas nie pilnuje. Od kilku godzin sprawia problemy Talonowi… wiec wysłał większość ludzi na poszukiwania. Ale coś czuję, że to był błąd… z mniejszymi grupkami Jesse nie będzie miał problemu. Jedyną trudnością może być Wdowa. - Łaska westchnęła.

\- Lena… mówiłam, że to się nie uda.

\- Warto było... - Nagle drzwi do korytarza więziennego otworzyły się. A do środka wszedł Talon. Podszedł do celi. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jaka szkoda, że jedyne, co was dzieli od złapania mnie… to jakiś hologram. - zaśmiał się.

\- Nie ujdzie Ci to na sucho. - odpowiedział Jack. - Jesse nie da się tak łatwo pokonać. Szczególnie, że zostało Ci mało ludzi.

\- Oj… nie byłbym tego taki pewien, Jackie… Wdowa odzyskała pełną sprawność. W obecnym stanie nie należy jej lekceważyć. Jest sto razy bardziej zdeterminowana i nieprzewidywalna niż wcześniej. Nie ma szans z waszym stukniętym kowbojem.

\- Ten "stuknięty kowboj" swoje wie. I ma miliard razy szybszy refleks.

\- Nie wątpię… ale z maszyną do zabijania nie ma szans.

Zakradł się. Lekko wychylił. - 'Są drzwi' - pomyślał. - 'Dobra… trzymaj się planu. Pokazujesz się przy wejściu, gubisz ogon, wchodzisz wentylacją, do magazynu i dostajesz się do celi od drugiej strony. Łatwizna' - Podniósł się i gwizdnął.

\- Tu jestem! - Strzelił z 2 rewolwerów jednocześnie i trafił dwóch, prosto w nogi.

\- Szefie, poleciał do wejścia do cel! - Talon otworzył szeroko oczy. Wycelował w drzwi, ale nie zdążył strzelić. McCree przeleciał obok nich jak wicher.

\- Macie nje na widoku?

\- Chwila… 15 sekund i jesteśmy. - Mężczyzna skupił się na drzwiach.- 'Boisz się?' - spytał sam siebie. - 'Nie… nawet z takim czasem reakcji nie zdobędzie wystarczającej przewagi, by wychylić się, wycelować i strzelić, podczas gdy ja muszę tylko strzelić' - wpatrywał się w drzwi. - 'No dalej, kowboju… taki odważny jesteś?'

\- Nie masz szans. - usłyszał głos Jacka. - Wdowa zawiodła, sam też nie dasz rady.

\- Ciekawe...bo myślę, że jednak…

\- Achhhhh! - usłyszał stłumiony krzyk. Odwrócił się w jego stronę. Dźwięk powoli zanikał… aż w końcu przestał być słyszalny. Nastała cisza.

\- Szefie, jesteśmy! Nie ma…

\- Zamknij się! - syknął Talon. Po chwili drzwi od magazynu otworzyły się… usłyszał znajome klikanie znajomych butów. I dźwięk przypominający szuranie. Z cienia wyszła Wdowa, ciągnąca ciało Jessiego. Rzuciła nim przed siebie, pod stopy Talona.

\- Załatwione. - powiedziała chłodno. Wszyscy, wliczając w to Talona, zamarli. Chwilę później ukląkł. Przyłożył dwa palce do szyi kowboja. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Uduszony?

\- Był sprytniejszy, niż myślałam… zastawił na mnie pułapkę. Ale nie dałam się. Zrobiłam to, czego się nie spodziewał. Rzuciłam się na niego… zanim zdążył zareagować, już był na ziemi. Przyciśnięty do niej przeze mnie. Nie zdołał się uwolnić. - Talon zaczął się śmiać. Nie przestawał. Śmiech był coraz głośniejszy. Lena patrzyła się na ciało przyjaciela ze łzami w oczach. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się stało. Po chwili spojrzała na Wdowę. Złotooka instynktownie poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odwróciła się w stronę Smugi. Ta potrząsnęła głową. Rozpacz momentalnie zmieniła się w gniew. Wilkiem spojrzała na Talona.

\- Jak możesz! - wstał z podłogi. - Jesteś… - Wdowa w ułamku sekundy uniosła snajperkę i strzeliła w Lenę. Prosto w akcelerator. Smuga zbladła… poczuła szarpnięcie w piersi. Jej mięśnie zwiotczały.

\- Lena! - Łaska chwyciła ją, jak upadała. Powoli położyła na ziemię. Złapała za rękę.

\- To… nic takiego… zaraz przejdzie. - przełknęła ślinę. Talon w końcu przestał się śmiać.

\- I co, Jackie? To koniec, nie widzisz? - krzyknął, jakby to było oczywiste od samego początku. Podszedł do pola siłowego, odwracając wzrok od Wdowy. - Nie ma odwrotu. - Złotooka spojrzała się na Jessiego.

\- Zapłacisz za to, Talon… zabiję Cię własnoręcznie. Może nie teraz… ale nadejdzie taki czas. - Przymrużyła oczy.

\- Myślę, że przyda Ci się mała nauczka. Wdowa! - Popatrzyła się niego. - Rób, co kochasz. - wyszeptał. Na jej twarzy nagle pojawiła się żelazna determinacja. Wycelowała w głowę Talona.

\- Z przyjemnością. - strzeliła. Pocisk trafił w potylicę i przeleciał na wylot, prawie trafiając Jacka na swojej drodze. Ciało upadło. Przez chwilę leżało. Z twarzy Wdowy znikł spokój. Pojawił się za to niewyobrażalny gniew. Podbiegła do niego i kopnęła w głowę z całej siły. Gdyby jeszcze żył… właśnie wtedy ogarnęłaby go śmierć. Jack powoli odsunął się od pola siłowego. Jakby przestraszył się jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia… które Wdowa teraz faktycznie przypominała. Oddychała głęboko, patrząc się na swoją ofiarę. Po chwili usłyszała jęk. Odwróciła się.

\- Aj… - Jesse mrugnął kilka razy. - ...Nic nie widzę.

\- Przejdzie. - Była zabójczyni podeszła do niego i złapała za rękę. - No już, wstawaj. - Pomogła mu się podnieść.

\- Czek...aj! - nie mógł ustanąć na własnych siłach. Wdowa podparła go. - Daj chwilę odpocząć… nie dam rady… - chrząknął.

\- ...co? - spytała Lena słąbym głosem. Złotooka spojrzała się na nią. Przy okazji zauważając, że reszta patrzyła się na nią z szokiem na twarzach tak wielkim, że nie przypominała sobie, by taki widziała. Zobaczyła brak światła na piersi Smugi. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się ledwo widoczne zmartwienie.

\- Stabilizator działa? - spytała. Lena nie odpowiedziała. Cały czas patrzyła się na nią z ogromnym zdziwieniem. Ale nie zanikała w powietrzu… więc Wdowa uznała milczenie za potwierdzenie.

\- Ale… jak…? - zaczęła Łaska. Jesse zaśmiał się.

\- Akurat ty… - chrząknął kilka razy. - ...powinnaś wiedzieć. - powiedział z zamkniętymi oczami, ale i uśmiechem na twarzy. - To co… zaczniemy od początku? - spytał złotooką. Gdyby go nie podtrzymywała, wzruszyłaby ramionami.

\- Wszystko pamiętam. Pamiętałam od śmierci Zenyatty. - powiedziała.

\- To czemu nic nie zrobiłaś?! - krzyknęła Hana.

\- Przypomniało mi się, jak czyścili mi pamięć… wzięli mnie żywcem. Talon przed operacją rozmawiał z naukowcami. Rozkazał wczepić mi dodatkowy zestaw instrukcji, przez które nie będę mogła się jemu przeciwstawić. Wolałam przez chwilę udawać, że jestem po jego stronie, niż ryzykować i spróbować przejść na waszą, przez co mogłam stracić wolną wolę. Ale po dłuższej chwili poczułam się… niezależna. Zdecydowanie bardziej, niż przedtem. Miałam nieodparte przekonanie, że wszystkie blokady, cały nowy program, nie wytrzymał. Ale niestety, było już za późno… uspokoiło się. Wy już siedzieliście w zamknięciu, a ja w pojedynkę może i dałabym radę samemu Talonowi… ale z obstawą byłoby to wątpliwe.

\- I tu wchodzę ja. - wtrącił Jesse. - spotkaliśmy się w laboratorium Angeli. Już miałem strzelać… ale zauważyłem, że nie wyglądała, jakby na mnie polowała. Zamieniliśmy kilka słów… przekonałem się, że wszystko sobie przypomniała. Była nas dwójka, a Talon myślał, że Wdowa jest po jego stronie… postanowiliśmy to wykorzystać. Smerfetka wpadła na pomysł, na który… szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia, jak mnie przekonała. W laboratorium znaleźliśmy coś, co pozwala wprowadzić w stan bliskiemu hibernacji… choć w nieco inny sposób. I antidotum. Umówiliśmy się w magazynie. W ten sposób odegraliśmy komedyjkę.

\- ...Choć widząc, ile osób kowboj załatwił w pojedynkę, zastanawiam się, czy ten plan w ogóle był potrzebny.

\- Ale… wiecie, że ten preparat… zabiłby go, gdybyście nie podali leku na czas? - spytała Łaska.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie wiem, jakim cudem mnie namówiła. - Wdowa ostrożnie puściła Jessiego, upewniając się, że sam da radę stanąć. - Dobra… coś.. coś już powraca… - wzrok mu się powoli poprawiał. Złotooka podeszła do panelu i wyłączyła pole siłowe. Zaproponowała dłoń Jackowi.

\- Wybacz za ten bok… - Przeprosiła go… choć ciągle biło od niej zimno. Spojrzał się na nią. - 'A więc jednak...' - pomyślał. Złapał za rękę Wdowy, ta pomogła mu wstać. Już miała go podeprzeć, ale odmówił pomocy. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Dobra robota. - powiedział szybko. Wdowa przymrużyła oczy.

\- Słucham?

\- Dobra… robota. - Nie reagowała. - Poważnie. - usłyszeli chichot z boku. Odwrócili się. Lena patrzyła się na całą scenę. Uśmiechała się.

\- A, no tak… jeszcze ty…

\- Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie. - Smuga skocznie wstała z miejsca. - Już mi przeszło. Teraz tylko to… - puknęła kilka razy w akcelerator. - No… ale nie ukrywam, przeprosiny byłyby mile widziane. - Wdowa przekręciła oczami.

\- Bardzo wam strachu narobiliśmy? - wtrącił McCree.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak… - zaczęła Łaska. - Myśleliśmy... - tajemniczy dźwięk przerwał jej. Wszyscy obrócili się w jego stronę. W stronę wejścia.

\- ...Szefie? - dwójka agentów Talona weszła do środka. Zbledli. - Cholera… - rzucili broń. Nagle zza ich pleców doszedł głośny odgłos shotgunów. Oboje zostali wepchnięci do korytarza. Padli trupem. Wdowa wcelowała się w drzwi. Wiedziała, kto przyszedł. Po chwili do środka wleciał Żniwiarz. Osiadł na ziemi. Powoli rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Zatrzymał wzrok na byłej zabójczyni.

\- Wdowa… Znowu ty… - w jego głosie słychać było niepohamowany gniew. - Najpierw uciekasz mi, zwijając nagrodę sprzed nosa… potem z twojej pamięci Talon wyciąga informacje z których wynika, że wiedziałem o Tobie i nie raczyłem mu przekazać, przez co rozkazał mnie zabić… a teraz odbierasz mi przyjemność z zamordowania go... - pokiwał głową. - Nieładnie… bardzo… nieładnie.

\- Nie miałam na to wpływu. Sam się załatwiłeś. - zaśmiał się drwiąco.

\- Skończyłaś w Overwatch… - pokiwał głową. - No proszę… jakie życie czasem sprawia niespodzianki… Choć w moim przypadku nie można tego nazwać życiem...

\- Duszku… nie mądruj się. - wtrącił Jesse. - Niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś, Talon nie żyje. A ty… cóż… - wycelował w niego rewolwerem. - Zostałeś schwytany. - Żniwiarz patrzył się na niego przez chwilę. Zaraz po tym wybuchł szaleńczym śmiechem.

\- Chętnie bym się wami zajął… ale jest was zbyt wielu. Nawet ja nie zdołam zabrać duszyczki ze sobą w takim stanie. Ale… nie łudźcie się. Zrobię to. Nie dziś, nie jutro… ale oczekujcie tego. - Nagle wokół niego pojawił się czarny dym. Zniknął.

\- Nooo… i uciekł. - podsumował Jesse. - Nic dziwnego, że za każdym razem nam znika. Jak mamy go unieruchomić?

\- Jest jeden sposób… ale to nie czas na dyskusję… myślę, że teraz wszyscy powinniśmy pójść do części podziemnej… która, mam nadzieję, jest cała. Zejść do kuchni, zjeść coś, rozerwać się… należy nam się.

\- A właśnie, skoro mowa o wszystkich… gdzie Genji?

Cyborg niepostrzeżenie wymknął się, kiedy tylko Wdowa dała mu taką możliwość. Wiadomo, gdzie poszedł. Kiedy tam dotarł, uklęknął nad mentorem. Uniósł jego głowę… na której było widać ślady po kuli. Lekko pokiwał głową. - 'Wybacz… nie wykonałem zadania, które zostało mi powierzone. Ty dałeś mi nowe życie… a przeze mnie… straciłeś własne.' - klęczał przed upadłą maszyną. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał z tyłu znajome klikanie.

\- Nie mogłam go uratować. - usłyszał głos Wdowy. Delikatnie przytaknął.

\- Nie miałaś jak… ja powinienem to zrobić. Zbyt długo siedziałem w cieniu… to moja wina. - nastała cisza. - Co teraz zrobię? Zawiodłem go… zostałem sam. Znowu.

\- Zostań z nami. - rozpoznał głos Leny. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Jak za dawnych czasów. - Jack stanął za Smugą. Lekko, prawie niezauważalnie przytaknął. Genji popadł w zamyślenie. Po chwili pokiwał głową.

\- Nie… nie mogę. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Muszę znaleźć brata. On… jest tym, który mi pozostał. - ponownie uklęknął nad omnickim mistrzem i z niewysłowioną czcią wziął go na ręce.

\- Rozumiemy to… ale… nie zapominaj o nas. - powiedziała Lena. - Jeśli tylko zechcesz, wesprzemy Cię.

\- Doceniam. - ukłonił się lekko. Ruszył w ich stronę. Zrobili mu miejsce, by wyszedł. Zatrzymał się przed windą. - ...Dzięki. - Jack i Lena przytaknęli. Patrzyli się, jak wsiada do windy. I odjeżdża.

Wdowa stała nad spadkiem do oceanu. Patrzyła się w stronę horyzontu… w sumie nie wiedziała, po co. Było w tym coś… hipnotyzującego.

\- No… będziemy mieli co sprzątać. - usłyszała zbliżającą się Lenę. - Hana już zdążyła zrobić Jackowi awanturę… ale wierzę, że się dogadają. Mimo kłótni, która trwa już z pół godziny. - Stanęła obok niej. Spojrzała się na ocean. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Pięknie, co? - Wdowa przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiedziała.

\- Co teraz? - w końcu spytała.

\- Jak to co?

\- Talon został pokonany… Szpon…. zostały tylko niedobitki.

\- Oj… moja droga… - Lena zarzuciła ramię na plecy Wdowy. Złotooka wzdrygnęła się… ale poza tym nie zareagowała. - To nie koniec… to dopiero początek. Świat ciągle potrzebuje bohaterów. Potrzebuje ocalenia od samego siebie, mimo, że nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Czyli… walczymy dalej?

\- Oj tak… zdecydowanie. Całą drużyną… jako przyjaciele. - Złotooka spojrzała się jej w oczy.

\- Tak? - Lena odwzajemniła gest.

\- Cóż… tak naprawdę to zależy od Ciebie. - Wdowa przytaknęła.

\- Dobrze… jako...okropni, odmienni, źle dobrani przyjaciele? - Smuga zachichotała.

\- Cóż… można i tak na to spojrzeć. - opuściła rękę. - Zejdź na dół… jak już się napatrzysz. I namyślisz - poszła do windy. - 'Jak już się napatrzę...' - pomyślała. Wpatrywała się dalej. - 'Tyle wystarczy? Czyli… mam zjechać na dół, do całej drużyny. I kontynuować walkę. U boku Overwatch. Jako… przyjaciele?'

 **No i to koniec przygody ;) Być może kiedyś zechcę kontynuować opowiadanie... kto wie. Choć nie wiem, czy jest sens. Dajcie znać, czy wam się podobało, co byście poprawili. I dzięki że w ogóle czytaliście moje wypociny ;D Adieu!**


End file.
